You Promised
by Beatle44
Summary: Unexpected mail disrupts the lives of the Robbins-Torres household. This story takes place a few years in the future. It follows canon until 11x5. In this story, Callie and Arizona don't separate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Grey's Anatomy. The characters are created and owned by Shonda Rhimes and ABC. The story is for entertainment only. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

**Description:** Unexpected mail disrupts the lives of the Robbins-Torres household. This story takes place a few years in the future. It follows canon until 11x5. In this story, Callie and Arizona don't separate.

**Author's Note**: I had no plans to write, then a thought crossed my mind, which ended up as this story. It's relatively short. I wanted to thank cycworker who graciously agreed to read it in its entirety, generously taking time from her day to share feedback with me.

Thank you in advance to those who give it a go. If it's not for you, no problem.

* * *

Title: **You Promised**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Callie casually swayed by the stove, her hips shimmying to the beat of the music playing in the background. Her glass of red wine waited patiently on the counter as she added the final ingredients to the skillet. Callie loved cooking; it was therapeutic. It put her in the zone or bubble as Arizona dubbed it. Cooking was her drug. Her paraphernalia were the ingredients, the music and the wine. Together, they created time and space for Callie to unwind, to discard the stress of her job and whatever else ailed her, letting her focus return to her wife, her children and herself. Sofia's current clamoring disrupted her culinary mojo.

"Mommy, can I open mine? It's so pretty. Pleassse...can I open it?" Sofia sweetly begged. The pleading was more grating than endearing. A glossy envelope, with its mesmerizing qualities, was clutched in the eight year old's hand, holding the youngster's gaze. Sofia rarely received mail, usually just a few birthday cards, and never a piece as striking as this. Curiosity was getting the better of the young girl as she hopped up and down on alternating feet around the kitchen, trying to get her mother's attention.

The thunderous prancing made Callie give up, her bubble popped, her Zen dissipated. Unwilling to ruin dinner, she shut off the burner. Looking over at the clock, a smile appeared as Callie thought about the family meal they would be enjoying shortly. Arizona was due home soon with their youngest. Callie finished work early today and Arizona was quick to ask her wife if she would whip up one of her favorite Mexican dishes. Lately, schedules rarely aligned; it was a welcome treat for the four of them to dine together.

Brought back to the present by Sofia's happy ruckus, Callie scanned the room, seeking the source of Sofia's jubilation. She eyed the day's mail plopped on the table, spying two more fancy envelopes protruding from the mound. Realizing it was not just some random piece of correspondence, she took the object of Sofia's attention from her daughter and examined it front to back. "What's this?" Callie asked aloud.

The return address on the envelope made Callie shake her head in frustration. The item in her hand was addressed to Miss Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres. She walked over to the table and looked down. The name on the second envelope sitting atop the stack was addressed to Miss Phoebe Robbins Torres. A third shimmery corner peaked out from the pile. Callie pulled the buried envelope from the heap and read it, Dr. Calliope Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins.

Callie shook her head, dropping all but Sofia's envelope back on the table top. The extravagance, the teasing, the allure, this was her father's doing. He was that cunning. He knew the way to her was through her children. He shrewdly surmised Sofia would retrieve the day's mail and undoubtedly her inquisitive eyes would notice the shiny lavender envelope. It was hard to miss, never mind three of them. She gave him credit; it was a strategic move choosing Sofia's favorite color. Purple.

Callie acquiesced. There was no hiding the envelope or the information in it at this point. "Fine, you can open it," she defeatedly huffed. The truth was she was just as curious as her daughter to know what tantalization lay within.

Carefully unsealing the envelope in order to not damage the pretty packaging, Sofia extracted the card stock and read the contents, exuberantly exclaiming, "It's a birthday party! Can we go? Can we?"

"What?" Callie grabbed the invitation and scanned it. This was not what she expected. "You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled loudly, oblivious to the chimes on the front door jingling, signaling Arizona was home.

Arizona chattered away to Phoebe as she entered the house. She easily left her frustrations outside, embracing the comfort of her house after an extraordinarily long shift at work. Immediately, Arizona smelled the spicy aroma wafting in the hallway as she crossed the threshold. Knowing tonight a real meal was going to be enjoyed, not canned soup or mushy cereal, she couldn't contain the grin from spreading over her face. She was home.

Despite her full hands, Arizona deftly dropped her brief case to the floor and removed her coat, all while bouncing her two year old hip to hip in order to complete the tasks. She overheard the clipped tone in Callie's voice reverberate through the hallway, raising her eyebrows once the Spanish mumbling ensued. Callie often vented in rapid-fire Spanish when she didn't want Sofia to hear the details of her griping. Sofia could speak Spanish fairly well, but she was not fluent enough to keep up with her mother. Arizona grinned knowing she would be treated to a rant momentarily. She reveled in that passionate side of Callie, whether it be born from frustration or love. It gave her goosebumps just hearing her wife speak in her native tongue. Arizona wondered what inspired the spewing this time.

Hearing noises in the hallway, Callie called out, "Arizona? Is that you?" She was surprised she hadn't heard her wife enter.

"Who's kidding whom?" Arizona called out.

Though Arizona was not in sight yet, Callie heard the bellowed query, welcoming a reason to share. "You're not going to believe this," Callie fumed, holding up the invitation as if Arizona had X-ray vision and could clearly see the item waving about in Callie's hand. "My father is throwing himself a seventieth birthday party...in Aspen."

The long distance conversation continued. "As in Colorado? Seriously?" Arizona verified, incredulous that a man who thrived in warm weather was choosing a cold weather venue for a party, never mind the fact he was even holding a party.

Callie shook her head in dismay, "Yup, Aspen, Colorado," she said, still brandishing the fancy invite.

Realizing she had been cast aside, Sofia whimpered, "I want mine back." She reached up with her short arms, standing on tippy toes as she tried to snatch her envelope from her much taller mother.

Callie reacted by holding the item up even higher and giving her daughter a chastising look. "Where are your manners young lady?" she reprimanded. Callie's irritation was obvious, but misplaced. Her cross response was instigated by her father and only exasperated by her daughter.

Sofia's big brown eyes immediately pooled with moisture upon earning the rare scolding as she retreated. "I'm sorry, Mommy." The young girl brushed the tears from her eyes, folded her hands together and gazed upward apologetically. "May I please have my invitation back?" she softly requested.

Callie nodded in approval, immediately regretting the harshness of her reaction. Sofia was rude, but in hindsight Callie knew her reprimand was severe for the minor infraction. "Much better," she gently said as she returned the invitation. Observing Sofia's lingering regret, Callie cupped her daughter's cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away the residual teardrops and then placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. The youngster offered a small grin in relief. Callie gently patted her daughter's back, letting her know they were good. Sofia took the proffered envelope, and scooted to the kitchen table, away from her mother's reach so she could return to reading the contents on the glimmering paper without risking further interference.

"Calliope, what's going on?" Arizona inquired as she stepped into the kitchen, still bouncing a smiling Phoebe on her hip. She was trying to connect the dots she overhead in the entry way and she was having trouble grasping the fallout. It was uncharacteristic for Callie to react like this with their children. "What prompted all this?"

Callie went back to the stove, remembering she needed to finish cooking. Arizona smirked as she noticed Callie aggressively mixing the ingredients in the skillet, apparently now taking out her frustration on the meal. As she stirred relentlessly, Callie crossly replied, "Our invitation is on the table. It's a party, Arizona. Actually, a few days of parties."

Callie tolerated her family. She dutifully visited Florida once or twice each year. It was a rare treat to spend time with her sister, brother-in-law and their children. The two sisters attempted to connect annually, but it was easier said than done. Though Aria was a stay at home mom, Callie's schedule was erratic. When they could make it work, the trip was spent at Disney World, or some children's paradise, Seattle just didn't have the same youthful appeal. Plus, Callie's body craved sun during those dreary months, Seattle weather was simply unable to fill Callie's vitamin D quota.

Her dad she saw more frequently, he was no stranger to Seattle. However, time with her mother, well that was problematic. Initially, Callie avoided her mother altogether. Lucia made it clear how she felt about Callie's love life right before her wedding, closing the door on their mother/daughter relationship. However, when Carlos suffered a minor heart attack a few years earlier, he appealed to his entire family to visit him. Callie and Arizona, with Sofia in tow, flew to Miami. He implored to his family that they were just that - family. Despite the differences, he requested they gather in his home more frequently. Feeling his mortality, Carlos prayed the walls of dislike would crumble with time, that Lucia would see what he saw - a loving family, his family.

While there were no harsh words outwardly exchanged, the visit was fraught with subtle jabs and digs, unseen or overlooked by family members but painfully felt by Arizona. The following year, a conveniently orchestrated conflict arose for Arizona, forcing her to stay back, missing the hassles of the visit. Carlos settled for spending time with his daughter. With her wife out of sight, for her father's sake, Callie maintained the semblance of a relationship with her mother and for Lucia, out of sight, meant out of mind, she had no qualms with her daughter-in-law's absence. Arizona decided the best long-term solution was never to return to Miami. She could honor Carlos' wishes in part, encouraging Callie to go, and preserve her fragile heart from the conflict.

Callie was brought back to the present when she heard a jubilant "Mommy!" from a cheery toddler.

"A party. Seriously?" Arizona said as she approached Callie.

Callie shut off the stove again and turned around, leaning against the counter. Her hands were as animated as she was. "Extremely serious, over New Year's no less. He wants to finish one year and start the new one surrounded by family. I need to call him tonight. Exactly how I don't want to start my year, spending time with my narrow min-"

"Calliope,..." Arizona sternly interjected with raised eyebrows. She tilted her head toward Sofia, who was still distracted, scrutinizing the details spelled out on the lavender paper. Their daughter had the uncanny ability to especially hear words not meant for her ears. Arizona was certain this selective hearing was some super power granted to children. Arizona didn't need to finish the sentence. Callie bit her lip and planted her hands on her hips, showing she got the message.

Kids manage to say the darndest things, Arizona pondered. There was no need to fuel the fire. Callie's unfiltered comments quite possibly would lead to an awkward and embarrassing future family moment. Despite the tenuous relationship between Callie and her parents, both women were determined not to taint their children's opinion of Callie's parents, more specifically of their Abuela, with their own. It was a noble and challenging aspiration by the mothers.

"Mama!" Sofia's greeting broke the tension.

Arizona turned to her daughter and smiled. "Hi, Sofia."

Having sensed one mother's reluctance to attend the extravaganza, Sofia longingly looked at Arizona, rather than return the greeting, she spouted, "Mama, it's says skiing, but I want to try snowboarding. There's a pool, too. Pleassse?" She definitely got that trait from Calliope, thought Arizona as she listened to Sofia impatiently blurt.

"Sofia, Mommy and I need to talk. We don't even know if we can get the time off from work," Arizona replied, trying her best to keep a serious face. Sofia's angelic expression, which was almost a carbon copy of Callie's, was hard to refuse. Arizona was putty in both her wife's and daughter's hand when either turned on the charm.

"It's for Abuelo. We have to go," Sofia contended.

"Sofia, I said Mom and I need to discuss it. It's two months away; we don't need to talk about it at this very moment." Arizona was going to hold firm, but she knew it was a moot point, right from when Carlos decided he was going to hold his event. There was no denying Carlos Torres.

"Hmmpph," Sofia responded adding an eye roll for good measure. Arizona merely chastised her daughter with a firm parental glare. Sofia defeatedly shrugged, hearing the visual loud and clear.

Arizona stepped closer to Callie, placing a less than chaste kiss on her lips, then another even more seductive one. Just as she was getting lost in the moment, Phoebe reached out for her mom, grabbing Callie's shirt, interrupting the wives' intimate greeting. Callie turned her attention to the toddler, asking "Did you miss me today?" The youngster leapt into Callie's arms, answering the question.

"She was a very good girl, as always," Arizona beamed.

Sofia pouted even more loudly at Arizona's words. Arizona smirked at her elder daughter, knowing Sofia needed a little reassurance every now and then. Now empty handed, Arizona turned her full attention to Sofia, pulling her older daughter into a warm embrace. "How's my big girl?" she asked. "I want to hear all about school today,"

A grin covered the cherubic face, and small fingers intertwined with larger ones, leading Arizona to the family room, "Let's go in here, so Phoebe doesn't get jealous of us talking," Sofia whispered, "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Good idea," Arizona confirmed, knowing the jealous one was not Phoebe.

Callie let her body return in sync to the background music. Her gyrations made Phoebe giggle, encouraging Callie to dance faster. As the two moved in time to the beat, she smiled as she considered Sofia's antics. Her daughter was young enough to crave her mothers' undivided attention and old enough to know she needed to share.

Callie pondered how these last years had been good to them, the car accident, plane crash, the amputation, the miscarriage, the devastating affair, and subsequent separation. Those were now distant memories, rarely thought about. It wasn't that they avoided them. Those dreadful recollections were unimportant in the present and didn't need rehashing. Phoebe's arrival signaled the tide had turned in their luck.

The days were now rampant with smiles and giggles, with indecipherable artwork, unusual clay sculptures, homemade bead necklaces and cooking creations. Their victories were first words, first steps, reading books, soccer goals, make-believe piano recitals and A+ spelling tests.

At the end of the day, once the children were tucked in bed, it was just the two of them, content with a movie, dinner, conversation, reading in bed or just nestling in the comfort of each other. Their bodies easily communicated, fluent in a language which didn't always require words. 'I love you' unquestionably radiated time and time again as they savored their physicality. If Callie and Arizona learned anything through therapy, it was they not just loved each other, but complimented one another, thriving in each's presence.

As Arizona disappeared to the other room with Sofia, Callie continued to rhythmically move with her youngest. She considered her father's request. She wished he had talked to her first. He probably presumed she would try to talk him out of it. Callie suspected that was why he never broached the topic with her. Callie would always be indebted to her father for saving her marriage. His insistence four years ago that she try to fix what was broken, led them to where they were today. Callie was happier than she had ever remembered. Phoebe was a welcome addition. It was Arizona who pushed for another child. It surprised Callie because Callie reached a point where another child wasn't needed to fill the voids. Callie had decided she was happy and content just the way they were.

Arizona yearned for a sibling for Sofia. Initially, she was fearful of another loss, another death, another hole in her heart, fearful of Sofia needing to bury a sibling or even the other way around. Therapy squashed those demons. It took time, but she learned one can't live in fear. Fear was an anvil that progressively grew heavier. Therapy and time removed the weight.

When they finally decided to have another child, it was for all the right reasons. A surrogate carried the baby, born from one of Arizona's eggs. Callie's eggs were not as healthy as Arizona's. While Arizona considered carrying, there was always this deep seeded fear of 'what if.' It left her too emotionally fragile to carry, but that was okay. She slayed a thousand demons in therapy, if she needed to live with one or two rogues, so be it. A surrogate was used.

Phoebe added another bright spot in their life, a beacon of hope and dreams. Sofia, though she had her jealous moments, was the proud big sister. Another baby was the right decision. Callie and Arizona found their happiness grew exponentially with their new daughter. It was true, double the kids was often double the work, but the ongoing joys of parenting their daughters continued to provide a healing touch, outweighing the extra effort.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Shortly after ten p.m. Callie crawled into bed, joining her wife. She handed Arizona the phone. "It's my dad. He wants to talk to you." Callie spent the last hour on the phone with her father. The conversation was apparently not quite finished.

A weary Arizona rolled her eyes as she put her book down and took the phone from Callie. "Carlos, hi! How are you?...Well, I'm not sure about my schedule...Yes, I am the department head...Thank you Carlos for saying that, it's nice to know you feel that way...Well, Calliope and I haven't had a chance discuss it...I'll see what I can do...I will...Good night, Carlos."

Arizona placed the portable handset on the nightstand. "I can barely keep my eyes open and I'm forced to listen to your father lobby for me to attend his birthday party. I'm quite certain my presence is not all that crucial." Arizona was piqued.

"What did you tell him?" Callie inquired. Based on what she overheard, she suspected she knew the answer.

"I gave him a definite maybe," Arizona proudly stated, as if she had won this round. "It's hard to outright refuse the man. So, what did your dad say to you?" Arizona asked as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder, with her arm draped over Callie's stomach, snuggling closer. Arizona decided to get comfortable, anticipating a bit more ranting and raving from her wife. Callie was agitated all evening.

"A grown man throwing himself an elaborate birthday party. Couldn't he just go on a fancy trip with my mother?" Callie groaned.

Arizona tried to interject, "Well-"

It was to no avail; Callie was on a roll, "Really, he's lined up skiing, skating and gondola rides, sleigh rides and babysitters and drivers. It's not one party, it's multiple. Over New Years! There's a kid centric event followed by a black tie, adult only evening. I tuned out the rest of it. He's like an excitable child, rambling with all the details."

"That soun-" Arizona tried to comment.

"He's rented chalets, one for each family. I didn't say we were going, but he already arranged for the chalet. He's so...so"

"Pushy!" burst from Arizona's lips as she sat straight up.

Arizona's vociferation caught Callie's attention, "What did you say?"

Finally having Callie's attention, Arizona replied, "I said your dad was pushy. Though, he does grow on you," she conceded.

Callie huffed in frustration, "He's thought of everything." Callie added this next tidbit as if it would sway her wife, "He promised we'll have a queen size bed this time."

Arizona returned to her comfy spot, with her head on Callie's shoulder and her arm slung over her wife's stomach. Not even bothering to open her eyes, Arizona groggily commented, "I won't believe it until I sleep in it." The blonde's doubtfulness was sprouted from a trip years ago to Miami. Actually, it was the first and last time Arizona joined Callie on one of her visits to her family's plush estate. The room they had been assigned only had twin beds. Carlos feigned ignorance, but he knew deep down his wife was behind this. Arizona saw it as another insult to her marriage to Callie, more proof she was persona non grata. The end result was she vowed never to return to Miami. To this day, she kept her pledge.

All Callie's on-going animated responses finally forced Arizona to sit-up before she suffered whiplash. Arizona asked, "Why Colorado of all places? What is his interest there?"

Callie discouragingly answered, knowing the answer would irk her wife, "Aria's kids haven't experienced snow."

Arizona couldn't hold her tongue, "So it's about Aria's kids. Let's work the party around what's best for the real grandchildren." Arizona hated that she was reacting this way. But there was only so long she could be diplomatic when it came to her in-laws.

Expectedly, Arizona's frustration caused Callie to reverse positions and defend her father. Callie forever was trying to make everyone happy. Callie likened herself Lady Justice, balancing the needs of both sides. In actuality, she turned a blind eye to the fact there was no middle ground, and her endless efforts in search of a compromise were futile, only causing more arguments.

To Arizona, Callie was in denial, her wife just refused to see her family was entirely in the wrong and her efforts only masked her family's shortcomings. Despite the frustration it brought, Arizona loved this quality of unconditional love that Callie believed in. Callie unsurprisingly flip-flopped, now seemingly in favor of attending. "Arizona, I thought you loved Colorado," Callie quizzed.

The conversation spurred Arizona to alertness, "I loved Colorado when I had two legs. What am I going to do? You and Sofia can at least ski. The only ones who probably won't be skiing or snowboarding are your mother and Phoebe. I'm not about to take up adaptive skiing over an extended weekend with your family present and I'm certainly not going to spend my free time having tea with your mother."

"Well, my mother is more of a scotch person, would that help?" Callie joked. Arizona crossed her arms. Callie tilted her head, sympathetically asking, "Would you rather he picked a beach spot? Last time I remember, you weren't too keen on wearing a bathing suit in public, or at least around my family."

The whole subject now had Arizona riled, "You're right, I'm not keen at being myself in front of your family because they always make me feel inadequate. I'm the blemish on your family's reputation. I'm not just a lesbian. I'm a one-legged lesbian at that - the one who poisoned their precious daughter!"

The conversation took another twist as Callie wavered yet again. Callie could not believe the words coming from Arizona's mouth. Lady Justice angrily interjected, "Stop! Right now! First of all, no one poisoned me. I chose you. Every day I choose you. I know what life was like without you, and I hated it. I missed you every day when you weren't here. Secondly, yes, my mother is a bigot. She's awful. She treats you terribly. Those single beds were crappy, and you have to admit, a very clever move on her part. It wasn't like she prevented anything, we were just more...clever." Callie arched her eyebrows. Callie's bewitching facial expression made Arizona smile, allowing them both to diffuse their pent up tension regarding the invite. Callie refused to go to bed angry, she needed to find some agreeable solution or at least common ground.

Arizona nodded, apologetically adding, "I'm sorry I took this out on you. Your parents make me crazy."

Callie turned to Arizona, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Hey, I'm not finished my spiel yet! Hold that thought." Arizona returned a dumbfounded look.

Callie stared intently into Arizona's eyes, expounding, "Furthermore, you are not a blemish. You are the strongest, most remarkable woman I know. And the bonus is you're my wife. I'm lucky to say that. I'm proud of it. I'm sorry everyday my mother is how she is. She is the one who's been poisoned. Don't you ever put yourself down like that again, especially in front of me. Never in front of me. Please. Remember, you...are...awesome," Callie smugly reminded her wife.

"I am awesome...and tired. Can we talk about it more tomorrow? I'm not spending New Year's Eve alone. We can go, we should go. Like Sofia said, _'It's for Abuelo. We have to go.'_ I'll suck it up for your sake."

Callie warmly smiled, relieved the dilemma was somewhat resolved, "Well, there is an upside. At least now I know what I can get you for Christmas. You may not be skiing, but you are going to be the hottest looking one at the après-ski parties."

"Calliope, I'm forty years old, I'm not going to be the hottest one there. The last thing I plan on doing is dressing like a cougar."

"Hmm, well to me you're hot, even in sweats and t-shirt," Callie confirmed as she took note of Arizona's sleepwear.

Placing a rather seductive kiss on her wife's lips, Arizona inquired, "How hot?" Suddenly, a second-wind breezed in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading and following! My appreciation to Cycworker for pre-reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Nice job, Dr. Robbins. You were amazing in there," the intern gushed. Arizona nodded, accepting the accolades in stride as she scrubbed out.

"Thank you for the compliment, but this is what I do. Those parents expect perfection from me and anything less is unacceptable. Remember that," Arizona advised the young wannabe in a firm manner. "What's amazing is this child. I want him to go on being amazing." Arizona knew she was good. In fact, she knew she was excellent. But, there was no way she was going to let it go to her head. She wouldn't allow herself to make one mistake, it was too costly. Arizona quickly left the OR. She needed a shower, badly. Time was short; she needed to hurry in order to catch her flight.

"Robbins, you still here?" bellowed Miranda Bailey as she saw the pink scrub cap speed by. Arizona slowed her pace so Bailey could catch up. "I thought you were leaving hours ago," Bailey questioned.

Arizona shrugged, "That was the plan until yesterday. A few complications popped up during the pre-op exam, extending the procedure. There was no way I was going to trust anyone to operate on Jimmy but me." The boy was her long-time patient and she was not going to leave it in anyone's hands but her own. Her patient's needs trumped an old man's supercilious birthday party. "I'm on my way now. Have a great New Year, Bailey!" Arizona said as she stepped into the locker room.

"You too, Robbins. Give my best to Callie and the girls," Bailey called out.

Callie was already enjoying Aspen with Sofia and Phoebe. She left the day after Christmas. The threesome was having a ball, not that there was much for Phoebe to do, but she thrived with all the extra attention she was getting from her grandfather, aunt, uncle and cousins. So far Sofia had skied, attempted to snowboard, ice skated, swam in the pool and enjoyed multiple carriage and gondola rides.

Carlos had planned out nearly every spare moment. There was no shortage of fun to be had. Sofia was reveling in the activities and was thrilled to share the fun with her cousins. Of course, this led to questioning her mom why she never spent more holiday time with Aria's children. Callie provided some lame excuse that the two families had different vacation schedules, lived too far away, she couldn't take the time from work before shifting her daughter's attention to something else. Telling Sofia the truth that Abuela doesn't accept you or even care for you, or Mama or Phoebe for that matter, well it just was not an option. While the truth might allow for some self-satisfaction on Callie's part, it would undoubtedly crush Sofia's misguided admiration of her Abuela. Sofia had yet to grasp that she was a second class grandchild.

The previous night when Arizona called her family, she heard the excitement in Sofia's tone, making Arizona happy she decided to take the trip, despite the fact her time there would be brief. Though not able to partake in many of the physical activities, Arizona would enjoy them vicariously through Callie and Sofia. She was eager to attend the black tie event. It gave the two wives a rare opportunity to dress exquisitely and she couldn't wait to see Callie in her svelte black dress. Arizona's mouth went dry as she thought how fabulous her wife looked in the form-fitting, backless gown.

When the two chatted on the phone last night, Arizona explained the potential complications that popped up during the pre-op examine, resulting in Arizona performing a lengthier procedure. She warned Callie there was a possibility she might miss her flight. After they finished their call, Callie immediately changed Arizona's flight until one later the same day. In the back of Arizona's mind, she figured she could cut a day out of her trip by conveniently missing the scheduled flight. Flying out a day later would still get her there in plenty of time for the formal dinner party as well as having plenty of time to play with Sofia.

Arizona knew her daughter had already planned out activities for her mama. Her daughter's enthusiasm was infectious and Arizona was truly looking forward to the trip, but she would be just as happy with a three day trip as opposed to four. Callie knew her too well, and preempted Arizona's wishful thinking. Callie needed her wife to get through the mini-vacation with her sanity intact, having already been solo. A day late may work for Arizona, but it was not going to work for her.

Arizona changed from her scrubs and showered, dressing in more casual clothes including her cute new winter white snow jacket and boots. The slushy weather in Seattle made Uggs not all that practical. But Colorado was a whole different story. She admired her chic outfit in the mirror; she may not be skiing, but she still looked pretty damn good.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Trepidation set in as she passed through airport security. She would never love flying and she didn't care the odds were almost nil of her crashing a second time. Her limb ached in anticipation, as if it too knew a plane ride was looming. She sat in her first class seat, and took her anxiety medication. She rarely used it, only when she flew. The short vacation was precipitated by a few therapy sessions as well, as a precaution. She was unwilling to allow her mind to drift to the dark side again. She loved her life, her wife and her children; nothing was worth losing them again. Popping her headphones in, she shored her resolve, convincing herself that she could do this. It was two short trips and on the other end, Callie and the girls would be waiting.

The initial flight to LAX was unremarkable. She boarded the second leg, which flew over the Rocky Mountains, directly into Aspen. The initial weather reports, forecasting a pending storm, were worrisome. She was nervous of turbulence and of course, petrified of crashing. The pilot kept them high above the clouds, Arizona actually dozed off for most of the flight. When she woke, her leg throbbed slightly and her body ached with self-imposed tension, but it didn't matter - they were safely on the ground. Callie mentioned the master suite had a Jacuzzi tub, she would be using that tonight - preferably with her wife.

Nearing baggage claim, Arizona spotted an athletically-built man in a dark overcoat. He held a placard: _Dr. Robbins_. Arizona shook her head. Why did Carlos Torres insist on hiring people who looked like they worked for the Godfather? She concluded Carlos saw himself as a don of some sort, not that he was tied to the mafia in any way, though Arizona was certain he was a formidable business adversary.

Carlos liked the big house, fancy suits, the bling, drivers, and his role as the family patriarch. The awaiting driver, dressed in his black suit and dark overcoat, reminded her of a hit man and very out of place for this resort town full of ski enthusiasts. She smiled because all the Torres drivers looked like this one. Carlos was a creature of habit. She was certain a black town car would be waiting for them as well.

Arizona saw her suitcase come into view and she pulled it off the carousel, rolling it toward the exit. She approached the husky man. "Dr. Robbins?" he inquired as he stared down at the blonde woman.

"That's me!" she cheerily responded.

"I'll take this," his deep voice announced. It wasn't a choice. She placed the telescope handle in the palm of his hand. He pushed the protruding plastic down and effortlessly lifted it by the nylon handle attached to its side. He didn't do wheels. She followed him to the exit of the terminal.

She was wrong. It was a gray town car resting by the curb. An airline baggage handler hovered over it. The driver handed the man a twenty dollar bill for his car-sitting efforts. Leaving Arizona's suitcase on the curb, the driver opened the door to the back seat for Arizona. As she scooted in, two brown eyes glared at her.

"Lucia," Arizona gasped, freezing at the sight of her mother-in-law. Of all the ways to start this trip, Arizona grimaced; a long car ride with Lucia Torres was last on her list.

"Arizona," a curt response followed. "What's the matter, you're rather pale. Not happy to see me?" Lucia glowered.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you...in the car," Arizona answered defensively. "I thought Callie and the girls would be here. I'm...I'm just surprised," Arizona meekly replied.

"Carlos took them with the other driver to a different mountain for the day. Except the youngest, she stayed back with the nanny. It turned out they weren't going to make it back in time. They shouldn't be too late. Your flight changes left no option but for us to share the other driver."

Arizona stuttered, "I...I apologize for inconveniencing you." Her mother-in-law always managed to make her feel inadequate. There was no love loss between the two. Arizona and Lucia learned to tolerate each other's presence. As they crossed paths so infrequently, it wasn't too difficult. Arizona had not seen her mother-in-law in years. Arizona never understood how Callie could be so forgiving and accepting of her mother. But working in the hospital she also knew even in abusive situations, children loved their mother.

Arizona avoided trips to Miami, always concocting a legitimate excuse to stay back. Deep down Callie knew the true reason, but they danced around the topic, eventually leaving it dormant. Carlos adored his grandchildren and Lucia tolerated them at best. In Arizona's absence, Callie painted a picture of Lucia as being accepting of Sofia and Phoebe. Arizona knew Callie's mother had absolutely no interest in their daughters. Arizona correctly assumed Callie embellished reality, wishful thinking on Callie's part that her mother was genuinely a loving grandmother. Callie yearned to believe her mother was not as cruel as she truly was. It was no secret that Aria's children were Lucia's favorites. Carlos offset his wife's deplorable behavior by visiting Seattle frequently and spoiling his granddaughters excessively.

Lucia laid the blame for all sins on Arizona. Callie's attraction to women, for having a child out of wedlock, every parenting problem and even the divorce from George O'Malley were all Arizona's fault. Callie loved her mother, despite the older woman's flaws. Callie couldn't help it. Lucia Torres was the only mother she knew.

An unspoken truce had been laid long ago between mother-in-law and daughter-in-law. Arizona maintained her distance; it kept life manageable and tolerable. Callie made the occasional appearance in Miami, without her wife. Carlos became an enabler. He was aware of his wife's abhorrent behavior, but rather than address it, he visited Seattle on a regular basis to see Callie and her family to offset it. Arizona and Callie agreed to take the high road by not bad-mouthing Lucia in front of their daughters. Both women had experienced enough discrimination over the years due to gender, sexual orientation and ethnic background. The two concluded Lucia was ignorant and not worthy of even addressing it. They often wondered what inspired Lucia's spitefulness.

Lucia knew Arizona was uncomfortable around her and basked in the discomfort she generated. She thrived on the power she held over the blonde, knowing Arizona would do little to upset the applecart, especially during the celebration of Carlos' birthday. She still harbored anger that it was her husband's encouragement that helped heal that marriage. If Carlos had stayed out Callie's marriage woes, Arizona Robbins wouldn't be sitting next to her right now.

Once settled in her seat and her seatbelt secure, Arizona pulled out her cell phone to text her wife, letting her know she was on the ground in Colorado, driving to the rented chalet...with her mother-in-law.

Callie texted her reply, apprising Arizona they were leaving the other ski resort soon. It would take a couple hours. The girls had already eaten, but Callie shared she had arranged a private dinner for just the two of them in the suite. ~_**Freshen up, take a bath, the tub is awesome! See you soon :) and try to be nice and patient, for my dad.**_

_**~Thanks, I am being VERY nice and VERY patient. Hug the girls for me. Let Sof know I can't wait to read with her tonight. Love u!**_

The car ride was quiet. There was no desire on either one's part to make small talk. Arizona used the time to go through her email, doling out tasks for her staff during her brief absence and responding to colleague's inquiries. It was a practical use of the car ride. Lucia pretended to sleep, closing her eyes to avoid conversation. The silence made for a comfortable ride.

The roads turned slick as the fluttering snow became increasingly aggressive. The skies darkened with the advent of night. She thankfully beat the storm to Colorado, the bad weather was just arriving in the mountains. Arizona shuddered to think what mental state she would be in if had she had to survive excessive turbulence during her flight and a car ride with Lucia. Yikes!

Her mind drifted to better thoughts, such as heading to her room and experiencing the Jacuzzi Callie raved about. Arizona hoped Callie would not be far behind her. As she was texting Callie to get an update on her return status, the town car fishtailed. Why the hell couldn't Carlos hire a more appropriate vehicle? She hoped the car her family was traveling in was handling the roads better than this mafia mobile. The sliding movement shook the vehicle, but the driver deftly maneuvered the roads.

She felt her phone vibrate, a text from Callie, ~_**Hey, just leaving. We had to stop for frozen hot chocolate! Be back a little later than planned, love you 2 :)**_

Arizona smiled as she read the text from Callie. She could hardly complain. Sofia's sweet tooth was surely to blame, it was bad as hers. She answered the text, ~_**Okay. Starting to snow here so don't rush. Make sure your mafia man drives safe! **_

The car labored over the icy roads. The driver was unfazed by the conditions, making simple adjustments with each slip of the tires. "How much longer, Paul?" Lucia asked, irritated with the jerky car movements.

"Another forty minutes, Ma'am. We're just starting the drive up the mountain road," the man answered.

Arizona's phone vibrated with a response from Callie, ~_**Mafia man?**_

Arizona smirked. She typed her replied, ~_**Our driver looks like he works for the mob. Where does your dad find these guys? LOL. We're just driving into the mountains. C u soon.**_

Lucia, now fully alert, looked over at Arizona, arrogantly noting, "I'm assuming Calliope gave you the details for tomorrow. It is formal attire for dinner."

Arizona sighed. It didn't matter what she wore, it would never be appropriate because she was inappropriate in Lucia's eyes. "What did I ever do to you to cause you to despise me so much? Do you despise every lesbian or just the one married to your daughter? I keep my distance, never joining Callie on her trips to Miami. You and I both know that the only reason I'm here now is because Carlos personally asked me to attend. If we play our cards right, this may be the most interaction we'll have for the rest of my time here."

Lucia's eyes bore into her. How dare Arizona play the Carlos card. It made her blood boil. Lucia hated that Arizona was right. There was only one reason Arizona was here and it was for Carlos. Carlos demanded very little from his wife, but this weekend he asked her to leave the hatchet at home. He wanted his whole family here, and that meant Callie and _her wife, _whom he had grown to love dearly_._

The dips and curves in the road made Arizona's stomach turn. She was worried about getting car sick. Vomiting all over Lucia Torres would not raise her standings with the woman one single bit, though it would be a bit gratifying. As the car came around the corner, fishtailing again, she was sure she heard Paul blurt "Shit" under his breathe. She grabbed the arm rest and closed her eyes, practicing her breathing. First, Lucia got her worked up and now the roads exacerbated it. She could tolerate another forty minutes - if she tuned it all out. She popped her headphones in, turned her music on and tuned the world out, letting the car rock her to sleep.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no medical knowledge. A sincere thank you to Cycworker for her efforts. Thank you to those who continue to read. I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The seat belt painfully hugged Arizona, rousing her. She apparently had fallen asleep. As she tried wriggle to a more comfortable position, shock-waves coursed through her stomach. The seat-belt was too tight. Arizona tried to get her bearings, but her mind was still groggy.

Something didn't seem right. She turned her head and saw nothing. Arizona tried to shake off the drowsiness, desperately trying to focus, but she recalled only disjointed memories. Pieces floated into view. She was in a plane. No, she got off the plane, she was sure of that. A gray car. She was in a gray car with Callie. Where was Callie? She was sitting right next to her, they were talking.

It took a full minute before Arizona realized she was hanging upside down. Their car flipped. Craning her head so she could look down, she spied the outline of a body sprawled below. Callie! She couldn't hold back the vomit as she saw the motionless figure. The front of her white parka was now splattered with orange, smelly, textured puke. She used her sleeve to wipe the residual dribble hanging from her mouth. Anxiously, Arizona tried to piece together what was happening, but all she was doing was hyperventilating, gasping, "Ca...Ca...Callie...Callie."

It was like a slow motion movie. She saw herself deplane, she could see the walk to baggage claim, and then she saw the driver. She stepped into the car. Brown eyes...but they weren't Callie's...they were...Lucia's. Her mother-in-law? Why was she speaking with Lucia? She remembered, it was Lucia sitting next to her in the gray car, not Callie. It suddenly dawned on Arizona that the body below was her unconscious or dead mother-in-law.

But where was Callie? They were talking...on her phone. It was in her hand. Her phone was... where? She must have dropped it. She was sure she was talking to Callie, though she couldn't recall the conversation...as her breathing slowed, her mind slowed. She realized she hadn't spoken to Callie; she was texting her. Callie was with their daughters. They were meeting at the chalet. Replaying the events in her mind, the overturned car, the darkness, her seemingly lifeless mother-in law, Arizona became even more nauseous, but there was nothing left to spew, but dry heaves.

The sound of the windshield wipers swishing back and forth, back and forth jolted Arizona back to reality. The irritating squeak the rubber made as it dragged across the windshield was unsettling; the wipers droned on and on and on. How long had she been sitting in the overturned car? She had no clue. It must have been for a while. It was pitch black out. Carefully, Arizona released her seatbelt, trying to control her fall, avoiding the body below. The car reacted unfavorably by shifting as she dropped. It felt as if she was on a wobble board, trying to balance on her hands and one knee, attempting not to collapse on the splayed figure beneath her nor make the car any more agitated.

With only the faint light of the moon, Arizona confirmed it was unquestionably Lucia. She brushed the dark hair aside, placing her middle and index finger on her mother-in-law's neck, searching for the carotid artery, exhaling in relief as she felt pulsing below her fingers. Of course it meant nothing except the woman was alive. Sometimes, there were outcomes worse than death. At one time, she erroneously believed her amputation to be a fate worse than death. Was Lucia's neck broken? Was she paralyzed? Brain dead?

Another tilt of the car prompted Arizona to find an exit. She tried to open the door, but it appeared to be locked and she couldn't get the electric lock to release. She prayed the window buttons still worked. Her fingers fumbled, searching in darkness for the button. She pushed and pulled every ridge on the door handle until she heard a humming sound and the window disappeared into the door frame. Though unreligious, Arizona instinctively thanked God for this small good fortune. As she looked out of the vehicle, peering at the silhouetted trees of the forest, all she could think was this could not be happening. Not again. Not to her.

On her hands and knees, Arizona pushed her head out the car window, trying to figure out where they were. One headlight still worked, it illuminated the icy water and rocks. The car seemed to be precariously resting by a brook, held tentatively in place by boulders and snow. Arizona tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. She painfully squirmed through the opening, wriggling on to a surface of slushy snow.

"Great," she huffed, "Just great." As her elbows touched the ground, the chilly moisture from the frigid bank of the brook soaked into her clothing. She hoped her left leg would remain functional as the water surely was seeping into her prosthetic.

Once standing, her feet firmly planted on the ground outside the vehicle, she tried the passenger door again, but it was in vain. She moved toward the front door on the passenger side, firmly grasping the underside of the car as she crept sideways. The snow clouded sky and falling flakes allowed only spotty vision from the moon.

She could see enough through the window to know the man was not moving. What did Lucia call him? She thought a moment and remembered Lucia referred to him as Paul. His upside down body was contorted and leaning forward, his knees resting against the steering wheel and no air bag deployed. She pulled the door, but it was locked as well. Arizona groaned in discomfort as she dropped again to the cold, moist surface. Her bare hands searched wantonly for anything hard. Frozen fingers burned as they collided with a rock. Swiftly grabbing it, Arizona frantically pounded the already compromised window. Finally, after a few agonizing thrusts, the window shattered.

Arizona maneuvered her wounded, upper body through the small opening, pausing every few seconds to allow the sharp stabs jetting through her torso to ebb. Once the ache settled, Arizona resumed her trek. It was a painstakingly slow process. She heard her new jacket slowly tear as it caught on shards of glass and metal protruding from the window frame. Using her elbows, she eased her body forward, through the small opening.

Her hands looked for the control buttons, hoping the central lock would still be functioning. The driver remained statuesque. Blindly exploring the center console, Arizona's frozen fingers poked and pulled every indent, until she heard "thwunk" of the locks releasing. She backed out and tried the door. Success.

It was too hard to kneel, so Arizona sat back down on the wet ground, scooting into the car on her bottom. She took a deep breath, gathering her strength to check on the driver. Arizona slid her backside across the vehicle roof, amidst the pooling water. She shivered as the cold moisture seeped through her pants and crept up her back. Pushing her hand forward to touch the lifeless body, she reached in, placing two fingers on his neck. There was no pulse. She prayed her assessment was wrong.

Moving closer, facing the man, with her back against the dashboard, she used both arms to push his large, upside down body back against the seat. Leaning forward, she looked for his face. Two bulging eyeballs greeted her; the whites seemed inhuman as they grotesquely stared upward, directly at her. The vacant stare made her shiver, causing her to jerk back, banging her head against the dashboard. She pulled her hands away to grab her aching head, only to have the body lurch forward. Bile crawled up her throat as she realized the dead man was leaning against her. Pushing away from the cadaver, slowly, she edged away, out of the car.

The driver was dead. She wanted to cry. This could not be happening. She was supposed to be sitting in the Jacuzzi, reading a bedtime story to Sofia, having a romantic dinner with her wife or any number of things, none of which included being stranded in the middle of nowhere. She distanced herself from the dead man. She needed to get back to Lucia, who hopefully was still breathing.

A pang of guilt surged through her as her conscience reminded her that she wished the older woman would disappear from her life on more than one occasion, now that wish could very well be granted. She sidestepped carefully, moving to the backend of the car, grabbing the driver's overcoat on her way. He must have removed it prior to leaving the airport. It was damp, but the fabric was wool. The night would surely get colder and another layer would help she thought as her soggy pants clung uncomfortably to her skin, leaving her chilled to the bone.

The central lock released the backseat passenger door as well. Arizona pulled the door open, though not without difficulty - the angle of the car made it tricky. She checked Lucia again for a pulse. Her mother-in-law was still alive, though the older woman remained unconscious, clearly the result of some sort of head trauma.

Lucia Torres was such an arrogant ass, how could she not bother to wear a seatbelt? If she had, the two could be bickering right now - an unquestionably more preferable option. Spinal injuries? Arizona needed to assume she had them. The scant gleam from the moon served as a paltry nightlight as Arizona visibly examined the older woman's her arm. Based on its position, there was definitely a break. That was going to hurt, Arizona surmised.

The headlight started to dim, the car battery was dying, Arizona observed. The windshield wipers slowed their pace, making the sound they emitted even more obnoxious. She needed to find her phone or someone's phone. Did Lucia even carry a cell phone? Who doesn't have a cell phone these days, she wondered? Arizona's hands desperately rummaged across the moist, car roof, which now was the floor, trying to locate her cell phone or any phone. Nothing. When her hand accidentally brushed against the unconscious Lucia, it caused her mother-in-law to stir.

The older woman gazed at her with blank eyes. "What happened?" Lucia weakly asked.

"We've had an accident." The annoyance was clear in Arizona's voice. "You foolishly were not wearing a seatbelt," she said, scolding the older woman. Her mother-in-law's arrogance at not respecting such a simple safety feature was maddening. It was equal to her ignorance of people as far as Arizona was concerned. "You've suffered some head trauma and your right arm is broken. Be cautious moving it."

Tears rolled down Lucia's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't why I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. I'm sorry," Lucia repeated in an almost childlike voice.

Arizona stared incredulously at her mother-in-law. She did not recognize the pathetic reaction of the older woman. She was angry at Lucia's carelessness. She was angry at the woman for how she treated Callie, their daughters and even her. She was angry at Carlos for forcing his birthday extravaganza on her. She was angry to be in the middle of nowhere again, away from her wife and family. Arizona was angry at life and rightfully so.

Lucia forced herself upright, sitting in obvious shock. She stared at her bruised and broken body, her tears flowing. Arizona wanted to yell and scream at the older woman. Lucia deserved to be reprimanded for many things, but this car accident wasn't one of them. Arizona needed to be a doctor at the moment, not the repudiated daughter-in-law. "Can you move your legs?" she asked, tapering her annoyance

"I think so," Lucia said, pushing a foot forward, grimacing.

"Good, I was worried about a spinal injury. I'll need to splint your arm. I'll be right back."

"Please, don't leave me," Lucia begged.

The pathetic plea from Lucia surprised Arizona. "I'll be right back. I promise. It will take me just a minute or two to find a stick." The car slipped slightly as Arizona backed out. Lucia anxiously grabbed Arizona's hand. "We'll get through this, okay?" Arizona said with assurance.

The older woman found courage in Arizona's confidence and nodded, releasing her grip.

Arizona returned quickly with a broken branch. "I'm going to splint your arm now, so it won't get worse. It's going to hurt, but once I splint it won't be as painful. Okay?"

Tears rolled down the broken woman's cheeks. She nodded, giving Arizona permission.

No words were exchanged. Arizona had nothing positive to say, so she adhered to the old adage and said nothing. Pulling the scarf off her neck, Arizona wrapped Lucia's arm around the stick. The only sounds were groans mixed with sobs from Lucia, as pain shot through her aging body as Arizona secured the arm.

Realizing that Lucia, in her current state, would be of no help in this crisis, Arizona took charge. "We need to get out of this car. It's not stable." Arizona paused a moment, desperately trying to contain her own pain. With her eyes closed, she forced herself to regulate her breathing.

Once outside, Arizona leaned in, speaking to Lucia who had yet to move. The older woman seemed paralyzed by shock. "Take my hand," she firmly instructed. Lucia docilely complied. Arizona helped her mother-in-law inch her way from inside the car out to the bitter coldness. The weight shift of their movements caused the car to creep forward, further sliding closer to the water. Lucia hollered in pain as she jarred her arm on the doorframe as the car jerked. Both women held each other with the vehicle's unexpected movement. They remained frozen until the car stilled.

Lucia hyperventilated, "I can't do this!" she cried. "My arm, help me. Please help me!"

Sadly, there was not a thing Arizona could do, except offer reassurance. "Lucia, just breathe. Slow breathes. The pain will lessen in a second or two. Can you move just a bit more? Let's get over to that tree," Arizona prodded as she pointed to a tree a mere twenty yards away.

"What did you say?" her mother-in-law abruptly questioned.

"I...I just said can you move a bit more? We need to get away from this car." Arizona nervously responded. No good deed goes unpunished. Knowing how Lucia felt about her, Arizona silently accepted she would be blamed for the accident, the broken arm and just about everything else.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Arizona apologetically added, hoping to stave off any anger from the difficult, older woman.

"How did you know my name?" was the puzzled reply from the older woman.

Perplexed, Arizona queried, "What do you mean?"

"Do I know you?" Lucia's eyes pleaded for an answer.

Arizona gaped at the injured woman. Lucia definitely had some sort of head injury. She could see the lump on the side of Lucia's skull and her mother-in-law had been initially unconscious. Lucia was experiencing some sort of amnesia-like episode. There were signs of shock, too. It was only a matter of time before the pain from the broken arm registered full-on. Arizona needed to tread lightly. Lucia was not stable, physically nor emotionally. She could not risk upsetting her. "We were sharing a car. It went off the road. The driver didn't survive."

"How do you know that? How do you the driver died?" Lucia asked, panic-stricken.

"I checked him...I'm a doctor. My name is Arizona." Pausing a moment to let the information register, Arizona waited for some recognition to click with Lucia.

The older woman trembled. "Arizona?...What did you say my name is?" Lucia dolefully questioned

"Lucia. Your name is Lucia." Arizona was really worried now; her mother-in-law had no clue who she was. Lucia was fragile. Using her best calming doctor voice, she shared, "I'm sure people will be looking for us. We just need to be patient."

No sooner had the two left the vehicle, when it slipped further toward the brook. Standing outside, by the tree, Arizona needed to locate a place to sit. Seeing nothing but snow, Arizona hobbled back to the car, carefully reaching in, she found two car mats. The carpeted sides were wet, but the rubber backsides would act as a buffer from the snow. Hauling them out, she returned to where Lucia was supposed to be standing only to find Lucia already sitting on the ground, against the tree trunk, unconscious. Placing the mats down, she checked Lucia over as best she could and hoped Lucia had merely passed out from the pain and shock. She needed to rouse her. "Wake-up. C'mon Lucia." Each movement sent waves of pain through Arizona's abdomen.

She wiggled a mat under the barely conscious woman and moved herself right next to her, Carefully, Arizona lowered herself, biting her lip to suppress her own discomfort. She sat on the second mat, covering herself and Lucia with the dead man's damp overcoat and prayed their wait would not be too long. She had no idea where the road was or how far they had careened. A small smile found her face as she thought of her girls. She needed her girls. But the smile turned to tears; the drops iced up as they rolled down her cheeks.

Arizona gazed upward, forcing her mind to recall good times, desperate to distract herself from her plight. She considered passing the time by looking for stars. On clear nights, she often would sit outside with Sofia, the two all bundled up, sipping their hot chocolate as they tried to identify constellations. They only mastered Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, their conversations tended to veer off topic. They chatted about their day, life, just about anything. Arizona smiled, thinking it wouldn't be long before the conversation would shift to boyfriends or perhaps girlfriends. Arizona looked up again, believing if she could at least find the Big Dipper, just something familiar she could focus on, something to feel connected to her family, she would be okay, but the storm made it impossible to see much of anything and all she felt was dread.

Lucia interrupted Arizona's wallowing, drowsily asking, "This isn't a bad dream, is it?" The older woman prayed for any answer to be true but the obvious one.

"No," Arizona whispered. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, the drops now hanging like icicles from her eyelashes.

"Well, at least we have each other. Thank you for helping me." Lucia replied in consolation. "You said they would look for us? Who might they be?"

"Our families," Arizona replied with certainty. A weak smile graced her face as the words left her mouth.

"You're sure my family will know I'm stranded?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I know they will."

A long, uncomfortable silence followed. The tree limbs cracked under the weight of the falling, wet snow, the branches swished about and the howling wind made for an eerie night. "We need to stay awake. We should talk. Tell me what you remember. It will help pass the time," Arizona suggested.

"I don't remember anything. Right now you're the only person I know. I wouldn't even know my name if you didn't tell me...How do I know you?" Lucia asked.

That was a loaded question. How much to share? Arizona decided to share sparingly, trying not to blatantly lie to the woman, but would settle for omission of truthful details and small white lies. The woman next to her despised her, but their survival might depend on camaraderie. Arizona needed to put herself first. When Lucia discovered the deception, she most likely would be angry. But how would that change things? Lucia was always angry, at least with her. Was it awful that she liked this Lucia better?

Arizona finally answered Lucia's query, "The driver. The driver called you Lucia," she lied. He actually called her Ma'am.

Lucia looked at the blonde. "How can you be so calm? Aren't you scared?" she questioned.

Arizona nodded her head. "I'm petrified. But, would you believe I've kind of been in this situation before?"

Incredulous, Lucia inquired, "Stranded in the middle of nowhere from a car crash?"

"No, not exactly, but close enough." Arizona thought back to the four days stranded in the middle of nowhere from the plane crash and shuddered.

Lucia shivered with the uncertainty embracing her. "I don't know what to do. My arm painfully throbs. I have a headache to beat the band and my brain hurts trying to remember who I am, wondering who is missing me?" The older woman choked on her words, "What if I have no one to look for me?"

The fear in Lucia's tone unwittingly unleashed Arizona's compassion. "Hey, we're in this together. I won't leave your side until we get through this, I promise. I know my family is looking for me. Yours is, too. We'll be found soon."

The two strangers huddled side by side, their bodies warming each other in the cold, dreary night. Arizona's designer winter white snow parka had a hood with faux-fur, keeping her head sheltered from the elements. She knew Callie went overboard on the clothing purchases for her this Christmas. Callie wanted Arizona to not just look fabulous, but feel equally as good when they traveled to Aspen. Callie knew how self-conscious Arizona was going to be in the town full of ski buffs. She rightfully anticipated if Arizona dressed the part of a skier, it would mask any insecurity of not being able to join in. "It's Christmas! You know I can't help myself," Callie justified. Arizona had not even worn the thousand dollar designer jacket twenty-four hours and it was ruined. Though a bit damp, the boots were at least holding up.

Lucia wore a long, deep-red wool coat, which, of course, had no hood. The falling snow covered Lucia's head. First, it looked like a bad case of dandruff, and then it started to accumulate. The melting flakes quickly dripped from her black hair, down her face. Arizona could visibly see Lucia quiver, though she was not sure if it was the cold or the shock or a bit of both was causing the older woman's shuddering. Arizona removed her jacket and unzipped the hood, separating it from the parka. She placed the hood on Lucia's head. "There, you make quite a fashion statement," the blonde teased.

"You needn't do that for me. You should keep the hood," Lucia sincerely offered.

"We can trade off," Arizona conceded, having no intention of doing any such thing. Lucia was hurt, she was older, in far weaker condition to tolerate this. Arizona was confident there would be no four day wait this time. She could manage a few hours covered in snow. The tree sheltered her from most of it.

The silence was awkward. Arizona had no idea how to proceed. Her priority was keeping her mother-in-law calm and awake, which meant small talk and useless banter. She had no clue how to begin. Thankfully, Lucia initiated conversation. "Tell me about your family?" her amnestic mother-in-law asked.

Arizona proudly smiled. "I have two little girls. One is eight. She's smart and beautiful. My youngest is two. She's a cute handful. Terrible two's, if you know what I mean."

"Parenting agrees with you," Lucia commented admiringly. "Your eyes sparkle as you speak about them."

Arizona laughed, "Funny you say that. There was a time I never thought I could or even would be a mom, now I don't know what I would do without my kids."

Lucia asked, "Are you married?"

Arizona instinctively touched her ring, which was hidden under the overcoat, twirling it about her finger. "I am, to a wonderfully supportive person. I'm very lucky."

Lucia peered at the sky, "I wonder if I am married?"

"You are," Arizona quickly replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Lucia queried, longingly looking at her only friend in the world, praying she belonged to someone.

Arizona realized her gaffe. Not wanting to tread down their contemptuous path, she recovered quickly. "You're wearing a wedding ring...it's a good assumption you are." Arizona's right hand, sheltered under the overcoat, reached over, taking Lucia's left hand in hers. Arizona wiggled the wedding band and diamond on the older women's ring finger.

"I guess I am," Lucia sheepishly answered as she felt the rings move about her finger.

More silence followed. Arizona racked her brain, thinking about safe subjects to converse about, the weather, the holidays, politics. If Lucia Torres didn't know her know her own name, she could hardly know who the president was.

"What are the names of your daughters?" Lucia suddenly blurted. She, too, must have found the quiet awkward.

That answer could open Pandora's Box, Arizona thought. "Our youngest is named Phoebe," Arizona replied, hoping the name was less familiar to her than Sofia's.

"Phoebe, not a common name, though neither is Arizona." Lucia mulled the information, adding after a moment, "I'm not sure what Arizona means, but Phoebe means bright or pure." She paused a moment, "I'm not sure why I know that."

"You're versed in Greek etymology and Arizona is definitely not a Greek name," she confirmed. "You are right about Phoebe," Arizona proudly smiled. She knew her mother-in-law was well educated in literature. Greco-Roman literature was one of her favorite areas, a passion for Lucia according to Callie. Arizona never could understand why the older woman chose business law over teaching, probably because her prickly personality suited the former over the latter.

"Let's see if I am as successful with your other daughter's name," Lucia playfully challenged.

Arizona pursed her lips. Certainly, Sofia would ring a bell. There was no choice but to say it, "My older girl's name is Sofia."

Lucia knowingly smiled. Arizona held her bated breath, waiting for the ah-ha moment. "Oh, meaning wisdom. And is she wise?" her mother-in-law wondered aloud.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Oh my, she sure is. There are so many times she surprises me with her comments. Kids are so perceptive. Every day, I see it at the hospital."

"Where do you work?" Lucia casually inquired.

Arizona groaned internally, annoyed at herself for saying too much. '_You're killing me here, Lucia,' _she thought, as she pondered her phrasing. "I work on the west coast, in Washington State. I'm double board certified as a surgeon in pediatrics and fetal medicine."

"Very impressive, Arizona," Lucia said admiringly.

The two took another break in their conversation. Arizona noticed Lucia nod off again. She gently shook the woman to wake her, "Lucia, you need to stay awake, with your head injury, you need to stay conscious. Let's talk some more."

The woman bitterly replied, "What do you expect me to share? I don't even know what I did this morning. My life began when I came to in the car," she despondently noted. "If you want to talk, you'll need to carry the conversation."

Realizing what she was asking of Lucia, under the circumstances, was absurd, Arizona recognized it was on her to keep the chatter moving. She paused a second, then asked, "What do you know about the stars? It's hard to see anything tonight, but on clear nights I sit with my older daughter and look for constellations."

"I don't think I know much about them to look at them," Lucia replied. "Though I seem to remember Homer referenced constellations in the Iliad and the Odyssey." Lucia went on to chat for a time about the bits she recalled about the literary work. The more she spoke, the more she remembered until her thoughts just stopped and she could recall no more. "Which stars do you look for?" she asked.

Arizona shrugged, but her movement brutally reminded her of her sore ribs. "Ow," she groaned.

"You're hurt?" Lucia worriedly asked. So caught up in her own misery, she hadn't realized her companion was injured as well.

"No, well maybe. My abdomen is sore. It's probably just bruising from the seat belt," Arizona replied, knowing full well her pain was more than a bruised belly. Unsure whether it was cracked ribs or internal bleeding, Arizona hurriedly moved the conversation along, away from her aches and pains. "Well, Sofia and I started off by looking for the Big Dipper and Little Dipper. Honestly, we haven't gotten too much farther; we get distracted talking about..., I don't know, just life."

"Tell me more, if you wouldn't mind. I'm curious what an eight year old talks about," the older woman wondered.

Arizona nodded, unsure how to begin. "Well, umm...my eight year old talks about school, what's going on in her classes. She tells me if she's having a spat with a friend, what her and her best friend are doing for fun, what clothes everyone is wearing - except her. Of course I know what she really is doing is trying to finagle a shopping trip out of me," Arizona joked, but then she turned somber with the memory.

Shopping was always a bone of contention with Callie, want vs. need. Arizona was raised with everything she needed and at times, got what she wanted. Her parents were practical and thrifty. Callie, on the other hand, loved shopping and she had no self-control in a store. When she grew up, she always got what she wanted, whether she needed it or not. Her parents left plenty of money for the nannies to keep Callie and her sister materially content. Arizona refused to let her wife spoil their daughter by granting every wish and desire. Callie reluctantly agreed, aware her trust fund ruined more relationships in her life. The shopping duties for their pre-teen were left to Arizona.

"Arizona, are you alright?" Lucia inquired after she noticed the blonde tune out, lost in thought.

"Sorry,... I just got... I'm just tired. I was saying, it's all sorts of inane chatter with Sofia, but I love every bit of it. Not too long ago, Sofia was talking about some jeans she wanted, a pair she absolutely had to have. I just didn't see the point of spending money on a pair of ripped jeans. I mean, a brand new pair with at least twenty holes in them. Couldn't she buy a perfectly intact pair of jeans and rip them herself? It would be cheaper!" After the night she was having, Arizona knew first chance she got, she was taking Sofia out to buy those jeans. At the moment, it seemed to be a foolish battle.

Lucia giggled at the question. "You seem like a very good mom. I wonder if I'm a parent and if I am, if I'm a good one?"

Arizona diverted her eyes, lest they give away the answer. The question reminded her of how much she disliked the woman sitting next to her. Arizona wanted to scream, tell Lucia she was a horrible mother, awful mother-in-law and deplorable grandmother. She wanted to just shake the stupid out of her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not tonight. Not ever.

Arizona did the only thing she could and just kept talking. One story led into another. Arizona talked for hours, regaling Lucia with silly stories of her children and of her job, intentionally leaving out blatant details that might shock Lucia back to the cruel plight of their actual relationship - the fact she was married to a woman and that woman just so happened to be Lucia's daughter. The gabfest passed time more quickly. Lucia laughed with each tale, prompting and prodding Arizona for more. Arizona internally gloated with the deception, feeling some self-satisfaction in Lucia's enjoyment. She wanted to scream - '_This is what you are missing, you ignorant bigot!', _but she managed to refrain. It was the first time she could recall Lucia Torres enjoying being a grandmother to her children. While it probably wouldn't matter in the long run, it was the only bright spot in the horrific night.

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no medical knowledge. Thank you for continuing to read and also to Cycworker for her assistance.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was after three a.m. when Arizona heard the ghastly barking and howling. It startled her, pulling her from her listless state. Her flailing arm struck the sleeping body next to her. The aggressive nudge awakened Lucia, causing the older woman to instinctively move and subsequently shriek in pain as her broken appendage unwilling shifted.

The gruesome clamor left Arizona very awake to her depressing reality, one that was eerily similar to the plane crash years earlier. The images and sounds of that tragedy flashed back through her mind, reminding her she would never entirely escape that fateful trip. Arizona's breath hitched as she feared for her safety yet again. Once she forced herself to stop gasping for air, she was able to bring her attention back to the present and to her ailing mother-in-law. "Lucia, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

There was no response from the older woman. Lucia had drifted back to sleep, her body safeguarding her from this living nightmare. Arizona roused Lucia again to drowsy consciousness. Hearing the frightening animal din, the older woman perked up, warily asking, "Are they coyotes or wild dogs?"

"I don't know," Arizona honestly answered. "I need you to stay awake. Please try." They clutched each other, fearful of being pounced on. There was nowhere to run, both knew it. Lucia, with her broken arm, was virtually immobile. Any movement resulted in excruciating pain for her. Arizona was not confident in her prosthetic holding up now that moisture had seeped in it over the hours. Plus, trampling over the slippery surface seemed impossible, especially with the escalating pain in her abdomen. Both were sitting ducks if vicious animals came their way. The two remained silent, praying their presence would go unnoticed by hungry carnivores.

They listened intently to the noises for what seemed like an interminable time, aware that the yelping was edging creepily closer. The howling reverberated through the canyon as if in stereo. Arizona heard something else. She was sure she heard voices. "Lucia, listen...I hear people. Tell me you hear voices."

Concentrating on the racket, Lucia confessed, "I only hear barking. My head throbs so much I...I can't focus," she lamented as she stared out at the blackness, thinking her eyes would help her hear better. "...wait a minute, a light. Is that a light?" Lucia noted.

Arizona saw the flicker and called out, "Help! We're here! Help us!" It took some time, but the tracking dogs picked up on the scent and sound. The wilderness rescue squad was by their sides within thirty minutes.

It took another hour for the rescuers to pull the women, each strapped securely in steel stretchers, to the safety of awaiting ambulances. Some rescue members stayed back. They were tasked with extracting the driver's body from the wreckage. Arizona was glad she didn't have to witness that, grateful to be alive and feeling horrible their driver was not as fortunate.

Lucia was the first to be carried out. Once she saw two ambulances, it dawned on the older woman that she would be separated from Arizona and her panic heightened. Though the blonde was nowhere in sight, she begged Arizona not to desert her, screaming aloud, "Arizona, Arizona..." She feared once the younger woman left her, she might never see her again and then she truly would be all alone.

Once her own stretcher cleared the ravine, Arizona could see the flashing red lights of the rescue vehicles in the distance. Relief set in as she could officially create some space from her mother-in-law after hours of patient lying and deceptive tale-telling. Dishonesty was a lot of work, Arizona concluded after her night of strategic fantasia, embellishment and major omissions. After a while, she couldn't keep her facts straight and could only hope Lucia was too mixed up to notice.

With the treacherous part of the rescue completed, Arizona lay back on the stretcher and closed her eyes in relief. She was going to see Callie and her daughters soon. She needed them, desperate to feel the warmth of their love and the security of their presence. She no longer needed to worry about herself or her mother-in-law for that matter. Arizona figured the crew carrying her mother-in-law probably had their hands full with the older woman's despair, Lucia's cries remained constant in the background. But the rescuers were professionals; no doubt they had handled countless rescues and managed many hysterical victims.

As Arizona neared the ambulance, Lucia's wails became more vibrant. It made her chuckle. Callie asked her to '_be nice.'_ This whole night she exceeded the definition of nice, she was extraordinarily wonderful. Well, that was after an initially pissy moment. It wasn't even much of a burden. Her interaction with Lucia, despite the frightening circumstances, was manageable. In this case, Lucia's ignorance was her bliss. But even bliss had its limits, Arizona was more than ready to leave her mother-in-law's care to the capable hands around her.

As she was carried closer, there was no way to evade the sobs, they swarmed her, making it was impossible to ignore Lucia's sad symphony. While Arizona was more than ready to ditch her role as friend and caretaker to the older woman, Lucia was devastated to be separated from her only confidante and that simple reality tugged at Arizona's heart strings after having spent hours of unplanned companionship.

Arizona considered Callie and Carlos, both loved Lucia, despite the woman's despicable flaws. Whether she wanted it or not, Lucia was Arizona's responsibility. Arizona begrudgingly knew she needed to remain supportive a bit longer. Arizona spoke to one of the EMTs carrying her stretcher toward an awaiting ambulance, "I need to stay with her. She needs me."

"We can't do that. You are supposed to be transported in separate ambulances," he replied matter of factly.

"You don't understand. She's had a serious head trauma. She doesn't know who she is. I'm her only friend at the moment."

The man shook his head, "It's not protocol." He was robotically undoing the straps that held her immobile during the perilous trek up the side of the ravine. In the background, she could hear Lucia's ongoing cries.

Arizona barked at the man, "First off, I'm a doctor. Are you or anyone else here a doctor?"

The EMT remained unfazed, perfunctorily completing his tasks. "Nope," he replied rather blasé.

Irritated with his I-don't-care attitude, Arizona let loose, "It's very important she stays calm so whatever is going on inside her head, a brain bleed or a blood clot, or whatever, doesn't get any more angry or exacerbated until she is under a neurosurgeon's care. Because if it does, and her condition worsens, I wouldn't want to be you, denying her a doctor's care en route to the hospital. Do you know who Carlos Torres is?"

Arizona did not wait for an answer, she just kept on spewing, "If you don't, I'll tell you. He's got more money than God. Trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. That is his wife of forty plus years! But she doesn't know it. She's scared! I can keep her calm until she gets to the ER. I've done it for hours."

Arizona had created such hubbub, the supervisor came over to see what the ruckus was all about. Overhearing the tail end of the rant, she walked over to Arizona, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need to ride in the ambulance with Lucia Torres. Her amnesia is beyond frightening for her. I'm her only friend at the moment, the only one she trusts. At the moment, she doesn't know who her family even is. Please. She's depending on me to help her through this. And I'm a doctor, more than qualified to assist with her case should the need arise."

The woman smiled, it was an easy request and the older woman was truly beside herself. On the surface, Arizona appeared healthy and feisty enough to not be secured to a gurney. While the supervisor had no idea who Carlos Torres specifically was, all the stops had been pulled out for this search. Money was not an object. "I think that's a good idea," the rescue leader answered.

Wrapped in a blanket, Arizona gingerly took a seat next to the stretcher inside the ambulance. Her ribs ached beyond belief, but she tried to ignore the pain. The drumming in her head resulted in nausea. She wasn't sure if she bumped it in the accident or if the headache was from the stress or even from hunger. The warmth of the ambulance was comforting. She had been functioning on pure adrenalin so far, it would need to last another thirty minutes. Watching Lucia blubber, the tearful woman's hand clutching her, Arizona calmly said, "I'm here now, Lucia. Relax. We'll be at the hospital soon and you'll feel better. It's okay. I promise I will be right here."

Lucia finally let go of her fears and settled down. All evening she put her faith in Arizona. So far, the younger woman did not let her down. She allowed the pain medicine to do its job and her body rested. Her only response was a thankful squeeze to Arizona' hand.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Arizona entered the hospital's ER via wheelchair - the EMTs would not allow her to walk in, it was bad enough she was not on a stretcher. Arizona euphorically smiled at the sight of Callie just thirty yards away, but then unbridled tears gushed without warning. The night had been full of terror, anxiety and uncertainty. But she was safe now and no brave façade was needed, she just let loose. It was one of the best perks of her marriage, no longer having to pretend to be some brave, solitary soul. It took years of therapy, but honesty was a relief, so she allowed herself to cry freely.

Arizona stood as Callie approached. Immediately, the brunette wrapped Arizona in a tight embrace, wishing to never let her go, but Arizona howled in pain. Callie pulled back in fright. "My ribs. I think I bruised some ribs and...and I have a headache," Arizona woefully explained

"What! Arizona you shouldn't be walking." Callie quickly switched to doctor mode. She ran her warm hand under Arizona's shirt, deftly tracing her wife's rib cage. The pain dulled with Callie's touch. Arizona rested her head on her wife's shoulder and placed a hand on each of Callie's hips, settling for the closest thing to a hug she would get for a while.

Callie furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure they are only bruised. How about your head, did you bang it?" The blonde weepily shrugged. Barking orders and demanding scans, Callie made sure her wife was being cared for. She was so relieved to have Arizona back, she wouldn't risk any medical issues and she did not care who she pissed off in the process.

Suddenly, Arizona panicked. "Callie, the girls! Where are the girls? I don't want Sofia to see me like this. Look at me; I'm not even a hot mess. I'm a disaster! I can't even hug her or hold Phoebe," she tearfully realized.

Callie grinned as she ran her hands up and down Arizona's arms, "You are most definitely a hot mess - my hot mess. Relax. One of the nannies my dad hired is staying at the chalet with Phoebe. Sofia stayed at Aria's last night. Maya's wanted to have a sleepover with Sofia - those two are peas in a pod. Once your car went missing, Aria convinced me it was a good idea. Considering I was slightly hysterical, it was just as well," Callie grimaced as she recalled her torment.

Arizona's hands held Callie's hips even tighter in support.

Callie looked at her wife and shared, "We didn't tell any of the kids there was a problem. Aria will explain it to them when they wake up. She's going to bring Sofia and Phoebe to the hospital soon. I know you want to see them. Just because you can't hold or hug the girls, it's not going to change anything. You're still their Mama, just seeing you will make them happy. Sofia will understand. You're always telling everyone how smart she is, and she is. She'll get it. Okay?"

"Okay," Arizona rasped, as her body trembled.

Feeling Arizona shiver and touching the cold damp clothing her wife was wearing, Callie quickly suggested, "Hey, let's get you out of these." She scrounged up a pair of scrubs so Arizona could rid herself of the wet garments hugging her chilled body. As doctors, they were readily granted professional courtesies, including commandeering an on-call room for some extra privacy. Callie helped Arizona shed her sogginess. Arizona silently sat on the bed, completely spent, letting Callie strip the damp clothes from her tired body and replace them with dry ones. After, she removed Arizona's prosthetic, examining the mechanical leg intently. "I guess we'll need to wait until it dries out to see if it's working properly. It seems okay. We'll know better in a couple hours. Worst case is I'll get an intern to get one of your backup legs and fly it out here."

"Callie, we can't make an intern do that."

Callie grinned, "Arizona, we essentially own the hospital, we really can. Let's not worry about it now." Sitting behind Arizona on the bed, she pulled her gently back, so the back of Arizona's head rested on her chest and she could safely hold her wife just few moments before heading to X-ray. "Arizona, I love you," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

The words caused Arizona's eyes to well. So choked up, Arizona could only nod, but she placed her hands over Callie's, intertwining their fingers and the two laid in silence. Their brief minutes of connection were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. A nurse was waiting, ready to wheel Arizona to radiology. Arizona took her seat in the wheelchair, covering her legs with a blanket so her stump was less obvious. As she was pushed down the hall, Callie stayed right by her side. They had not gone twenty feet when both women heard a hysterical Lucia, "Arizona...Arizona!"

Arizona objected, "Stop. Callie, wait. I can't go anywhere yet. I need to check on your mother," Arizona said.

Callie disagreed. "My mother will be fine. You've been awesome to tolerate her this long. She's not your responsibility now. There's a whole hospital full of medical personnel who can care for her, plus my dad is going to make them all crazy making sure they are. We don't need to join that circus."

The tears and sadness from her confused mother-in-law were a heavy burden to ignore, especially after spending so many challenging hours together. "Calliope, you don't understand. Where's your dad? I need to talk to you and your dad." Sensing Callie's reluctance, Arizona firmly stated, "Now. Please."

Callie was annoyed, but arguing with her wife after the horrific experience she endured the last hours forced her to hold her tongue. She saw in Arizona's eyes determination. If she wanted Arizona to herself, she would need to appease her wife and let her get off her chest whatever was bothering her. "Fine, I'll get my dad," Callie conceded.

Callie grabbed her father, who was hovering in one of the ER bays, watching the doctor and nurses try to settle his somewhat hysterical wife. Callie was certain the medical personnel present were happy to see Carlos step out. He was a tad overbearing. "Daddy, do you have a minute? Arizona needs to speak with us. She said it's urgent."

With Carlos and Callie standing by her outside the ER room, Arizona divulged, "Carlos, you need to understand something. Lucia suffered some head trauma."

Carlos impatiently replied, "Yes, I know that. The doctor already told me. They are getting scans now. I need to get back to her-"

"Carlos, stop. Just listen," Arizona reiterated. "She has amnesia."

"What do you mean amnesia?" Callie blurted. "Wasn't she just screaming your name? That's vintage Lucia."

"Calliope, she's not screaming for me because she's angry, she's screaming because she needs me."

Shaking her head, Callie replied, "I don't understand. She knows who you are, doesn't she?"

Calmly, Arizona explained, "This may all disappear in a few hours. But for the moment, she doesn't know who she is, who you are or even who I am. I'm her best and only friend, Arizona, at the moment. She doesn't know she hates me. I...I didn't tell her much more than my first name, purposely keeping the conversations vague. She knows I'm married, but not to whom. She knows I have two daughters and their names, but the names meant nothing to her when I mentioned them. She doesn't know she's married or she has daughters or where she is from for that matter. She's scared...and she's counting on me to help her through this...I promised her I would."

The explanation left Callie and Carlos momentarily speechless. Callie finally spoke, "What are you proposing we do? We need to tell her who she is, who we are."

Arizona earnestly shared, "This Lucia is very different than the one we are all familiar with. She's frail and frightened, even pathetic at times. I promised her I would stay near by her until she sorts it out. She probably is not going to recognize either of you. She might not trust you. I'm her person at the moment. I think we need to ask the doctors how to handle it."

"Lucky me," Callie bitterly laughed. "I just spent all night worried you were dead, praying you weren't. You're finally here, probably with cracked ribs, suffering some hypothermia and who knows what else, maybe a concussion and I can't even hug you. Just when I think the nightmare can't get any worse, you proceed to tell me my mother, who can't stand to even be in your presence, needs you to stay by her side. Am I being selfish if I say I don't care?"

Carlos looked at Callie with disappointed eyes, "Mija, you don't mean that."

Callie looked at her father helplessly and said nothing. She did mean that. Her expression said as much.

"Calliope, I understand what you are saying. It's crazy, I know. But you weren't there." The moment the words left Arizona's mouth she regretted them. She had spoken similar words post affair. But it wasn't the same; she didn't mean them to be construed as harsh or callous. Callie's eyes welled with tears, hurt and frightened that this was déjà vu.

Arizona struggled to stand, using Callie as her crutch. "No, Callie. Just stop. Whatever you are thinking, stop thinking it. It's just that you didn't see her or hear her fear. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm worried about her. I just spent hours pretending to be her friend. I created this fallacy. As much as I'd like to walk away, I'm not cruel enough to ignore her now. I can't leave her, not yet. We need to talk to the doctors about how much to tell her when she's fully conscious again. Learning the truth too fast may do more harm than good."

Callie nodded, allowing Arizona to wipe the tears away, before stepping on her tippy toe to kiss her. "Are you good? Are we good?"

Callie nodded, swallowing her remaining teariness. "I...I overreacted. I'm sorry….You need to sit back down." Callie gingerly lowered Arizona's body to the wheelchair.

"It's been a rough day, I get it," Arizona offered in support.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, sarcastically replying "Rough?"

Carlos finally spoke, "Arizona. Thank you." He knew the past hours must have been quite grueling. "I know you're not terribly religious, but you certainly turned the other cheek tonight. I'm grateful."

Arizona humbly smiled, "It was fine. This is probably just a temporary state, brought on by the shock of the accident. She'll most likely be back to hating me tomorrow. Let's speak with the doctor and see how to manage this until then."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Lucia's pleading from inside the ER bay. "I need to speak with Arizona, please. Please find her," the older woman desperately begged.

"Stay here," she cautioned Callie. Entering the ER bay, Arizona announced, "I'm here, Lucia," as the nurse pushed her into the space.

Tears dripped down the older woman's cheeks. "I...I didn't know where you were and I'm...," she hated having to admit her fears.

"Hey, you're scared and it's okay. This whole thing is scary. Look who I found in the waiting room. This is your husband, Carlos."

Lucia stared intently at the balding man, searching for clues to convince her that Arizona was right. There was no recognition, nothing. Carlos took a few steps toward the bed, but Arizona stopped him from getting too close when she noticed Lucia flinch. He softly said, "Hi," not wanting to frighten his wife any further with his boisterous jubilation at seeing her.

"Hi," Lucia meekly responded.

Arizona took charge. "Lucia, I need to get my ribs checked. There's a doctor waiting just outside the room to help me. You still need X-rays for your arm. Hopefully, the results from the CT scan will be ready soon and show what's going on in your head, maybe figure why you have the amnesia. I need to leave you for a little while. But you need to trust me, Carlos is your husband. You've been married to him over forty years. Okay?"

"But you'll be back?" her mother-in-law worriedly asked.

Arizona grinned, "I'll be back."

"Maybe you still have a story or two left to share about your daughters? I hope I can meet them," Lucia pleaded, had no remembrance of her husband but felt a keen connection to Arizona's daughters.

"We'll see. Carlos knows how to find me and I'll make sure the nurses do, too. We'll figure this out." Arizona spoke sincerely.

"Arizona, thank you," Lucia whimpered.

Arizona leaned over to whisper to the older woman, "Carlos is a very good man. He can get a bit excitable, but don't let him frighten you. He loves you dearly. And he likes giving orders, so whatever you want or need just ask him - don't tell him I said this, but he is a bit pushy."

A relieved smile appeared on Lucia's face and she nodded.

Callie observed the whole scene incredulously from afar. "If I didn't hear the whole thing with my own ears, I wouldn't believe it. Aria is not going to believe me. That is not my mother."

Arizona smiled. She was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

An hour later, Arizona lay in a hospital bed in the ER with Callie at her side, waiting for the X-rays of her rib cage to be officially read. "Callie you've got the ortho doc here in a tizzy. He sees broken bones all the time. It's a ski resort. He's good at this."

"I only want the best for you and I'm the best – and he knows it. They all need to up their game if they expect me to let them touch you," Callie sternly replied as she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. The action seemed to have a greater calming effect on Callie than Arizona.

"It's broken ribs, Calliope. There's not much to be done." Callie had joined the radiology tech when the pictures were taken. She saw on the computer screen that two of Arizona's ribs were cracked.

Callie mulled, "You know the only positive thing about the relationship we've had with my mother is that I didn't need to share you. Now, I need to learn to do that. Apparently, I'm not a good sharer. This whole situation sucks!"

Arizona scrunched her face, commenting, "I don't mind sharing you with my mother."

Callie sat up, trying to explain herself without putting her foot in her mouth, "Let's just say tragedy makes for strange bedfellows."

"Ew, Calliope, this is your mother we are talking about."

Callie responded, "Time with your mother isn't a chore. It's like watching the history channel when I'm with your mom, I'm always learning new things about you. Secondly, your mother doesn't expect me by her side 24/7."

Just then a nurse poked her head in, "Dr. Robbins, Dr. Marvin asked me to find you. He is with Mrs. Torres and she's having a hard time. He could use your assistance."

Arizona smirked, "Speaking of 24/7, I guess we need to go check on your mom. Maybe it's for her to meet you. But remember, we're not together, like married together." Arizona looked at the scowl on Callie's face, and sheepishly asked, "Can you help me up?"

Callie, frustrated by the turn of events, complained, "I hate this family love thing we've got going at the moment. Now, I remember why they say careful what you wish for," she grumbled as she carefully helped Arizona move from the bed to the wheelchair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To those of you still reading, thank you! Remember, I have no medical knowledge. Thank you Cycworker for her efforts and patience.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Mama!" Arizona cringed when she heard the bellowed greeting, certain the whole hospital now knew Sofia Robbins-Torres was in the house, though it didn't stop Arizona from grinning ear to ear. She needed to see her daughters, desperate to have her family whole again and they were finally here.

As promised, Aria brought Sofia and Phoebe by late morning so they could be reunited with their anxious mama. Arizona had not been released yet. Doctors wanted to observe Arizona for a good twenty-four hours before they discharged her - she was not sure how hard she bumped her head or even if she did. She appeared concussed, so medical personnel decided it was prudent to watch her. Of course, Callie's outspoken demands and fears for her wife's well-being made the decision to keep the blonde an easy one.

"Sofia, shhhhh! People are sick and they need their rest," Arizona counseled. She tried to put her serious face on, but it was in vain. She couldn't contain her joy in hearing Sofia's exploding excitement.

"But you're here. You made it! Tia Aria said you and Abuela got into a little car accident and that's why you couldn't come last night."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, shooting Aria a dumbfounded look, "Something like that."

Aria, leaned in to give Arizona a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "How honest did you want me to be? She's only eight."

Shrugging, Arizona replied, "I guess you're right, better to down play it."

As Arizona and Aria spoke, Phoebe squealed with joy upon seeing her mama. Bouncing up and down in her aunt's arms, Aria held her securely, leaning in so Arizona could nuzzle briefly with her youngest. "Hey Phoebe, I've missed you," Arizona lovingly shared.

Aria let loose a relieved sigh, as she stared at her beloved sister-in-law lying in the hospital bed, "God Ari, I'm so glad you're okay. Last night was hell worrying about you," the sister-in-law lamented, teary-eyed. Outside of Lucia's critical eye, Aria respected and loved Arizona. Like Callie, Aria learned how to walk the tightrope between her mother and her sister-in-law. She could see years ago how much Callie loved Arizona; obviously the two were made for each other. Aria and her husband, Miguel, had no issues with her sister's modern family.

Arizona smiled appreciatively. She adored Aria. Arizona turned to Sofia, placing her hand on her daughter's head, "No hugs, okay? I hurt my ribs so you need to be very careful."

"Tia Aria already told me. And she said you can't hold Phoebe. But Phoebe is a baby so she won't understand; she's just going to cry when you won't pick her up," Sofia confidently replied. "Can we get something to eat?"

Arizona laughed at Sofia's rambling, that's my daughter, she thought proudly. Arizona was still in shaky condition and not able to move any distance comfortably. "Maybe when Mom comes back we can go to the cafeteria," Arizona offered. Callie had stepped out to talk to her father.

"Why don't I go relieve Callie from daddy-duty and give her Phoebe," Aria suggested. "It will give you two time to chat. Sofia can tell you about her fun sleepover last night, right Sof? Talk about giggly girls."

Sofia beamed at the memory, "Tia Aria said maybe we can do it again tonight if you have to stay here. Even though she's my cousin, Maya's my best friend, too." The young girl pondered a moment, "Can I have two best friends?"

Aria and Arizona smiled, happy the young cousins connected so well. "Sure you can, honey" Arizona said.

"I'll head out Ari, and meet this mysterious Lucia. Amnesia, of all the things. God, what if she doesn't like me?" Aria worriedly wondered.

"I'm sure I can give you some pointers," Arizona teased.

Phoebe started whining, trying to free herself from Aria's grip and get to her mother. "Let me go before she starts crying. I'll see you in a bit. I'm taking the girls back with me to the chalet so you can get some time with Callie and rest."

"That would be awesome, Aria. As much as I'd like to keep Sofia and Phoebe, I'm moving at a snail's pace. I'm going to be old news very quickly. It sounds like they are having way too much fun with you anyhow. I'm glad. Thank you so much for helping. Not much of a vacation for you."

"Arizona, you must have hit your head, off course I'm helping. We're family. I know we don't spend a lot of time together and despite what my mother thinks, this is what family does," Aria affectionately responded.

Aria headed to the waiting area where Carlos and Callie supposedly were, but she didn't see them. She wandered about, her adorable fair-haired niece tucked in her arms, hoping to catch sight of at least Callie. Deciding to text her, she turned the corner to find a place to sit, and bumped smack into her father.

"Daddy, there you are," Aria exclaimed. The words no sooner left her mouth when she saw her mother. Lucia was behind him, being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse, with Callie trailing. Lucia looked blankly at Aria, then gazed to the toddler with more interest.

"Oh shit," Aria quietly said. The last person Aria was prepared to see was her mother, particularly as she held the much maligned grandchild. Lucia had yet to acknowledge this surrogate-born child as a Torres. Hearing Phoebe snicker at her expletive, Aria's frustration heightened, "Geez, I hope you don't repeat that Phoebe, your mothers will not be happy with me," she advised.

"Aria," Carlos acknowledged aloud without thinking of the repercussions.

"Hi," she replied, noticing Callie look wide-eyed at her. While Aria knew they were not disclosing the relationship between Callie and Arizona, no one discussed how to handle her nieces. Aria tightened her grasp on Phoebe as the young girl was attempting to fly into Callie's arms.

Awkwardness settled in as the four adults silently observed each other. Introductions were clearly needed, there was no avoiding it. Aria stared at her mother and finally introduced herself. "Mom, I'm Aria, your daughter."

Lucia stared intently at the striking brunette for a minute. "You look like her, like..." Lucia was lost for words.

Seeing her mother struggle, Aria chipped in, "Yes, I look like Calliope, but I'm older and as you can see, far prettier," Aria quipped, hoping to break the tension.

Lucia smiled at the comment. "I'm sorry. I don't recognize you...Is this your daughter?" she eagerly asked of the squirmy toddler.

"No, ummm, this is Phoebe. She's-"

"She's Arizona's daughter!" Lucia excitedly realized.

Aria's confused eyes shot to Callie. How did she even know that, the older Torres sister thought?

"You know Arizona? Where is she?" Lucia excitedly inquired. "Is Sofia here, too?

Aria was caught tongue-tied, "I do know her. She's ...Arizona is in her room, they admitted her...She was tied up a minute...with family, so I offered to take this energetic soul. Callie, maybe you could take Phoebe and get her back to her family, she's in room 211."

"Sure. C'mere you," Callie said smiling. Her youngest dove into her awaiting arms.

"She certainly is a friendly girl," Lucia noted, as she watched the toddler easily settle into Callie's embrace. "Please don't take her yet. Can I just see her a minute longer?" she begged.

Callie held Phoebe at eye level, and the blonde girl animatedly reacted to the older woman, smiling and babbling. Lucia reached out, cupping Phoebe's cheek with her free hand, "You are just too cute." Phoebe grabbed Lucia's hospital bracelet, and played with it.

After a minute or so, Callie nudged her parents along. "Dad, didn't the doctor say he was going to meet you back in your room after the scan?"

Carlos quietly watched the scene unfold, praying for some recognition on Lucia's part. Seeing none, he finally said, "Right, we need to get moving."

Lucia requested, "You'll ask Arizona to come by, right? And to bring her other daughter?"

Callie nodded, "I will, Mom."

Lucia looked again at her two daughters, "Umm, who's who again?"

Aria raised her hand, "I'm Aria." She pointed to Callie, "She's Callie...Calliope," she corrected, remembering that was the name her mother always referred to Callie by.

Lucia nodded, "I'm tired, can I go back to my room?" she asked the nurse. "Arizona, please don't forget to get Arizona," she added.

After Carlos and Lucia left, Aria was totally flustered, "I didn't think she would be out of her room. If she doesn't know I'm her daughter, then how does she know Phoebe is Arizona's kid? This whole situation is a freakin' mess. We aren't supposed to tell her you're married to Arizona and now we need to pretend Sofia and Phoebe aren't your kids either? I'm sorry, Callie..."

Callie replied, "It not your fault, it's just the situation. Arizona didn't know what to talk about when they were stranded, so she talked about the girls. I hate having to lie. You know me, I'd just as soon take her wrath, I have for years. But the doctors think she's really fragile and Dad doesn't want to make anything worse."

Aria responded, "God forbid we go against Daddy's wishes and let Hurricane Lucia loose. I can't believe the doctors really think if she finds out you and Arizona are married, it will be an issue. I love Mom, but her mindset is ridiculous."

"Her blood pressure has been so erratic; it won't take much to create a problem. If she finds out I'm married to Arizona, given everything we haven't told her, we both know how angry she'll be. It could really delay her surgery, which would dangerous. They need to get that clot removed as soon as her numbers are stable. Arizona is the only one she truly trusts at the moment."

Aria looked at the two year old wriggling in her mother's arms. "Hey, you should get going, Sofia and Arizona are waiting on you to go to the cafe. I'm going to spend some time with Mom, though I have no idea what to talk about. I'll see you in a while."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Good, Aria found you," Arizona exclaimed as Callie walked into her hospital room carrying Phoebe.

"She did, but not before my mother found her," Callie divulged.

"Oh...Really?...How did that go?"

Callie shook her head, "Well, you certainly made an impression. For the life of her she can't remember Aria or I, but she remembered Phoebe was your daughter and she's now waiting for you to stop by...with Sofia. So now that we have established that we're not together-together, we also need to remember that Sofia and Phoebe are your children, not mine."

Arizona's shoulders drooped is despair. "She was so confused; she could barely remember her own name at first. Who would have thought Phoebe and Sofia would be etched in her mind. I'm sorry, what was I supposed to do out there for all those hours? I was afraid to talk about you. It wasn't like I could say, _Lucia, you don't remember this but you passionately hate me and you are certain I'm going to hell because I'm gay and I'm married to your daughter_."

"There was nothing you could do," Callie conceded. "It's just getting really messy, one lie sprouts another. And now my mother knows the girls are here so she is expecting you to stop by with "your" kids. We can try to stall."

But stalling was impossible. Now that Lucia got wind of Arizona's young daughters being in the hospital, she hounded Carlos, sending him to convince Arizona to bring the girls. She felt a unique kinship with Arizona and her daughters after the night in the snowy wilderness. Carlos was not one to deny his wife. It didn't take long for him to search out Callie and Arizona, and make it happen.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Once she was discharged, Arizona didn't get too far from the hospital. She ended up spending more time there than anywhere. The time was made even more challenging by the fact that Lucia could not seem to function without the blonde. The doctors and Carlos relied on Arizona to keep Lucia settled and stable so she could be ready for her surgery. With the older woman's nerves near shattering after the traumatic accident and devastating amnesia, Arizona dutifully remained close for three days, not ever soaking as much as a toe in the much anticipated Jacuzzi tub or even stepping foot into the luxurious chalet for that matter. Carlos secured a room at a hotel next to the hospital so Arizona could shower and get some sleep. It was just as well. With the chalet just far enough away and a bumpy car ride to boot, getting up and down the mountain road seemed overwhelming. The mere thought of wearing a seatbelt was painful.

The solution was for the girls to come to her each day. It was complicated because the youngsters were still in vacation mode. There were plenty fun activities in Aspen to keep Sofia and her cousins happily occupied. Arizona missed her family and she needed their presence to stay strong, but she was still immobile and unwilling to venture any distance comfortably in a car. Making it worse, Lucia's gained her strength from Arizona. It left the Robbins-Torres clan in a quandary.

Callie had no option but to juggle her time between her wife and her daughters. "Arizona, look, I love my mother, but I can't believe you're putting her in front of us. Amnesia is usually temporary. Will any of this matter when she's back to her ole mean self?" Callie demanded as she felt herself being stretched to her limits.

Callie had gotten complacent with the relationship she maintained with her mother over the years. Callie annually planned a quick trip to Miami so she could have a few days of polite conversation, thus fulfilling her Mommy quota for the year. Callie concluded early on that winning her mother over was impossible and exhausting, so she tolerated their superficial relationship. She didn't view it as being unfair to Arizona; she viewed it as the easiest way to keep the peace, Lady Justice prevailing.

"Look, Callie, it's just for a couple days, until she can handle the surgery. Your father asked me to help. And I actually like this Lucia. It's nice to like her for a change. I know it will be short-lived. Let me just enjoy this fantasy a little longer, please?" Arizona asked. "Plus what else am I going to do? It's not like I'm going to get in a car for any length of time, it's still too painful. It's going to be hard enough to fly home." Callie merely nodded, it was impossible to refute Arizona's logic or the request from her father.

It took three days for Lucia to become stable enough for surgery. While she waited, Phoebe and Sofia visited their amnesic grandmother a bit each day. Arizona reaffirmed continuously that Carlos was indeed her husband, and Aria and Callie were her daughters. Arizona tried to create some distance, encouraging Lucia to spend more time with her immediate family, explaining their presence may spark her memories. Carlos, Callie, Aria, Aria's husband, Miguel Sr. and Aria's children never forced their presence, only staying as long as Lucia seemed comfortable. Ultimately, the only one Lucia was at ease with was Arizona.

Hours after the rescue, when Lucia required surgery to properly set the break in her arm, Arizona was the last face Lucia saw before entering the OR. Now, three days later, as the older woman was being wheeled into her brain surgery, again it was Arizona she last saw. Not one decision was made regarding Lucia's care without first consulting Arizona. The older woman insisted upon it.

With no memory, Lucia did not trust herself, despite the reassurances from Arizona that Callie was indeed a doctor, a renowned orthopedic surgeon at that. Lucia left all medical decisions to Arizona. It was a bizarre dynamic, having Callie's medical opinions taking a backseat to Arizona's, though behind the scenes, it was a collaborative effort.

Everyone nervously worried what the outcome of the brain surgery would be. Would the surgery lead Lucia to recovering her memory? What if it didn't? Would she even survive it? There were just too many 'what ifs'. It was best, they agreed, to cross that bridge after surgery and not before.

As Lucia was wheeled to the OR for her surgery to remove the clot pressing on her brain, she warmly looked at Arizona as she spoke, "Thank you. I'm not sure how this will play out, but thank you." The older woman was well aware of the risks associated with her procedure. "If I don't make, I appreciate all you've done...But if I do survive, I might never remember who I am..."

It was easy to see Lucia was alarmed as she faced the uncertainty of her future. Arizona could not help but feel compassion for her. To lose your identity and history, to be sixty-five years old and feel as if you needed to start over, well, she wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Lucia Torres.

Arizona needed no time to consider her answer. If Lucia never recovered her memories, she would not abandon her. It would actually be a fresh start for all of them, not for Aria's family, but it would be for her family. Though, it would be an uncomfortable moment when she explained the true family tree. It made her think of the line from _I Love Lucy_, as she envisioned the day she would need to divulge her legitimate relationship to the older woman, a relationship intentionally not disclosed - "_Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do!" _

Arizona held her mother-in-law's hand, offering, "I will make sure we stay part of your life. I'm not going to leave you until you want me to." It was an honest answer, probably the most truthful she had been all week. Lucia Torres was tied to her for eternity, whether either woman wanted to be connected or not. If or when Lucia remembered who Lucia Torres was, Arizona easily would step away, as she had done for years now. She wouldn't even need to be asked.

Before Arizona said her goodbyes, her panicked mother-in-law asked, "But, if I do remember, what will happen with..." Lucia halted, stumbling with her words. It was clear she was asking the younger woman to stay in her life. It was a bittersweet moment for Callie. She dreamed for years at hearing her mother speak those very words of togetherness, but Callie knew it would never come to fruition. Once her mother's memories returned, Callie was certain Hell would freeze over before Lucia accepted Arizona.

"I will stay as involved as you want me to be. I promise," Arizona earnestly declared.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The neurosurgeon met Carlos, Aria, Callie and Arizona after the surgery. It was a success. He wasn't sure if Lucia's memory would return, but the clot pressing on her brain was removed and Lucia was on the mend. He would wake her in a few hours and see how she responded.

"Lucia...Lucia can you hear me? I'm Dr. Marvin."

The woman stared blankly for a few moments. Finally, the older woman barked, "Where am I? Where's Carlos? Find me my husband!" she demanded.

Lucia Torres was back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no medical knowledge. Many thanks to those continuing to read. Thank you to Cycworker, who continues to read in advance, giving me the confidence to keep posting.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Lucia opened her eyes when she heard a light rapping at the door. The hospital room door was open, but the visitor was tentative, not entering until invited. Gazing at the doorway with an impassive expression, Lucia beckoned her guest with a clipped tone, "Calliope."

Clutching a vase of flowers, Callie took a deep breath, straightened her posture and walked in. "Hi, Mom." After setting the floral arrangement on the window sill, she politely kissed her mother on the cheek. As she stared a moment, a contrived smile found its way to her face. "Dr. Marvin said you are doing well. Yesterday's surgery definitely was a success. You look good," she said encouragingly. "He's going to release you in a few days, but you won't be able to fly for at least four, maybe six weeks. Dad mentioned he was making arrangements to drive to Miami when you're ready."

Lucia huffed, "Yes. He's trying to convince me to return in a monstrous recreational vehicle. Ridiculous! I'd be more comfortable in a limousine, though it would take longer and I just want to be home. He's making arrangements for a nurse to accompany us as well. Whatever is decided, we'll take it slow, stop frequently."

Callie internally chuckled, envisioning her mom driving through their exclusive Miami neighborhood in a recreational vehicle. How bourgeois in Lucia's dogmatic mind. The RV probably cost more than her and Arizona's house, but that's just not how her mother rolled. Callie cheered on the idea, personally thinking it would be fun. "That's good! An RV would be ideal. It would allow you to move about a lot, keeping the circulation going. You don't need to add a deep vein thrombosis on top of everything else."

Callie nervously waited for a reaction to her comment, treading cautiously in her mother's presence. Their interaction already differed from the previous twenty-four hours; it returned to its historic, functional formality. It was ironic. Late yesterday and again today, they reunited themselves as mother and daughter, a relationship traditionally distant and aloof. Before yesterday's surgery, mother and daughter could only take Arizona's word for their familial connection. Yet, as virtual strangers, their bond was warm and playful. The fairytale was officially over. Those few days after the rescue, prior to the surgery to remove the clot on Lucia's brain, were pleasant ones. It was a brief time where Lucia's unencumbered mind didn't know any better and freely enjoyed her amnesia-adopted family and her official family, simultaneously.

For three days Lucia blindly accepted all her children, her in-law children and grandchildren; there was no reason not to. But rather than a poison apple or prick of the finger to curse her, surgery ended the wonderful fantasy, abruptly returning her from never-ever land. Lucia dubbed it that because she never, ever expected to go there, that place of acceptance. Once there, Lucia could not deny there was an unfamiliar sense of peace and camaraderie.

Callie sat nervously in the chair beside her mother's hospital bed observing Lucia, surprised her RV opinions failed to elicit any biting retort. She filled the awkward silence with more talk, "Mom, I'm leaving later today for Seattle. Sofia needs to get back to school. I've already rescheduled as many surgeries as I could,... I need to get back."

"I understand," Lucia dryly replied. "Your daughters...are they here?"

"I...I didn't bring them. They're with Aria, at the chalet. I didn't know if you would be..." Callie struggled to find the right word.

It turned out she didn't need to, Lucia completed her sentence. "Amenable. You didn't know if I wanted to see those girls before they left." Truth be told, Lucia had no idea how she would react to seeing Sofia and Phoebe in person. She could feel the anger and bitterness linger within her, her memories nagging her that Calliope's family was immoral, her children illegitimate and her marriage a travesty of the Church's sacrament.

Callie's eyes welled with tears; she knew exactly what her mother was thinking. To rediscover the empathetic side of her mother, a side long gone and then unexpectedly reappear, only to have it suddenly snatched away, it was simply cruel. Callie now would spend forever wondering if that unfamiliar person of the past three days could possibly return, forever wishing she would.

"Yes, my memories have returned and so have my reasons and my beliefs. I'm back to being the apathetic witch to you, aren't I?" Lucia declared.

"Mom, please don't."

"Did she leave yet?" Lucia sternly pressed.

"Arizona?" Callie questioned, though it was painfully obvious who the 'she' Lucia was referring to. Arizona savored the past few days, intrigued by this new and improved woman. It was almost as if she was making up for lost time, cherishing each moment with her mother-in-law, knowing at any moment it could abruptly vanish. She actually understood where Callie's allegiance and love for her mother stemmed from.

"She left this morning," Callie confirmed. Theoretically, Arizona had to get back for a long-scheduled surgery. Her two broken ribs prevented her from taking either one of the girls or even her luggage. In truth, she took the first plane out, once it was confirmed that Lucia's memory was back, intact.

"Without even bothering to say goodbye." Lucia's tone was bitter, "Of course she wouldn't."

"Were you expecting her to stop by once things went back to...normal? You know she basically never left the hospital until after your surgery. She promised you she would stay with you until you got your family back and she did. But for her to stay longer, only to be your whipping boy, I don't think so," Callie accused.

Callie was not going to allow her mother to bully Arizona. She may have faltered on that task in the past, but no longer. It was her job to stand up to her mother, making sure Lucia was clear on Callie's priorities. Arizona's selflessness this past week was more than generous, but she didn't need to continue now. Callie looked at her mother, opening her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it.

Lucia stared at her daughter. "Do you have something to say, Calliope?"

Callie thought a moment about whether or not she wanted to go down that old path, dredging up history, but she wanted so badly for her mother to understand Arizona was it for her. Her determination provoked her to speak her mind, "When Arizona had the affair, I kicked her out of our home, but I couldn't kick her out of my heart. I tried, Lord knows, I tried hard. That's the funny thing about love, it's not whimsical. It's steadfast, even though there are bumps along the way. Dad knew that. You taught him that it's worth the challenges. He gave me the strength and the courage to do what was right for my heart. Sure it hurt and it was hard. There were days I never thought we would make it, she...we have been through so much. But we're here and it sounds so corny saying it, but she completes me. Hearts don't see race or gender, hearts know love, feel love. I didn't plan on falling in love, but I did, to an incredible person."

The look of sincerity in Callie's eyes, albeit painful, kept Lucia's attention. Callie painstakingly continued, "After George, I never thought I would fall in love, period. I wasn't looking to and even vowed not to. But I did. Our love is as real as yours and Dad's, maybe even stronger because we needed to fight so hard for it. You've let this world, with its preconceived ideas, tell you how to live. I remember when I was a little, you weren't this person. You would tuck me in at night and read me a bedtime story, not some nanny. I wanted to be just like you when I grew up, smart, pretty, loving. You changed. You let money and society and...and ignorance ruin you." Another lull in the conversation followed.

"So, your girls won't be stopping by," Lucia confirmed, totally disregarding Callie's spiel.

Callie shook her head. She was not going to beg her mother to see them. She was past that. Her immediate family was past that. "No, I'm not going to put them through that. These last few days they've enjoyed a woman who brought them such pleasure. They giggled and laughed every minute with their abuela."

Lucia raised her eyebrows, a sarcastic response to the word "abuela." Which little lie did Arizona use to explain it? Arizona said Sofia heard Aria's children call Lucia by the name 'Abuela', so the young girl assumed it was her name. Abuela. It was another fib and Lucia bought it.

Sofia was a smart girl; she understood her grandmother did not remember things or people because of the accident. The youngster was instructed not to talk about the past because it would make Abuela too sad because she couldn't remember it. Arizona monitored each conversation, keeping visits brief. Lucia remembered asking the young girl a question about her daddy, and Sofia looked at Arizona, seeking permission to answer, but her mama didn't notice because she was fussing with Phoebe. Sofia softly answered, "Remember, Abuela, my daddy's dead." Lucia couldn't help but pull Sofia into a heartfelt hug upon hearing the news, it surprised Sofia.

Lucia was certain Arizona said she was married the night of the crash. At first, she thought she had forgotten or misunderstood. Now, she realized Arizona conveniently omitted the facts. Arizona was married and Sofia was her daughter. What Arizona failed to mention was: _"Yes, I am married, to your daughter, as a matter of fact. Our daughters have two mommies and no daddies."_ Lucia had known for years the man who fathered Sofia sadly was dead. Arizona was lucky to have not been one of the casualties of that plane crash. Why did all this information suddenly make her weepy? It wasn't new news.

Callie continued justifying her decision, "To bring the girls here now and tarnish their happy memory would be a shame. I'm not ready to ruin that for them yet. I know the charade can't last forever, but I'll take what I can get." Callie walked over to the bed, leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye Mom. I'll stay in touch, as always."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She didn't expect the void to feel so...so empty. Aria and her family were gone. Callie was gone. Sofia and Phoebe were gone. Arizona was gone. She needed to get out of this hospital, out of this godforsaken city. What exactly to do with herself? It didn't matter. Anything was better than sitting in a damn hospital bed. Hovering about were memories of the accident, her life, her relationships, her failures. It was claustrophobic. Her recollections were smothering her. She needed to escape. Lucia swung her legs over the side of the bed. That's when she saw them, faces smiling at her from the bed stand. Callie had brought the framed photographs earlier in the week. They were meant to jog her memories. Instead, they gnawed at her heart.

Her eyes immediately were drawn to the one of her and Carlos. She assumed Aria surreptitiously took it months ago. There was no fancy dress or occasion, just a random shot of husband and wife, smiling and clearly happy, together. She admired the photo. She looked pretty good after all these years if she did say so. She didn't remember her daughter taking it, those damn cell phones. He was a good man, Carlos was. He loved her, his eyes said as much. She loved him. It was easy, most of the time. Next to it stood a picture of Aria and Calliope, with Mickey Mouse standing between them. Lucia smiled admiringly, her daughters were absolutely stunning.

A silly 5x7 of Aria and her three children was propped beside the two. Carlos, Miquel Jr. and Maya were playing in the snow, obviously from this trip. The excitement of experiencing the cold, fluffy snow was painted all over their faces. The fun the three youngsters were having with their mother as they rolled playfully in the white, newfound piles was undeniable.

She warily picked up the final frame and scrutinized it carefully. She looked hideous, missing a big patch of hair, no makeup, donning an absurd hospital gown that sporadically gave the world a look at her backside if she wasn't careful. This week she assumed her wrinkly 'ole bottom had been on display more than once. Phoebe was gingerly tucked in right beside her, sandwiched between her and Sofia. Sofia was reading a book aloud. The picture was priceless. In the photo, the most genuine and beautiful smile Lucia ever remembered sporting graced her face.

She recalled when Arizona took the picture. Sofia had automatically crawled on the bed, not even asking for permission. The youngster treated her with such familiarity, but also with such care and love. Never had any of her grandchildren ever dared to enter her bedroom, never mind her bed. "Hi Abuela!" Sofia innocently greeted and she gently hugged the older woman, mindful of the casted right arm.

Phoebe, seeing she was excluded, cried out, "Me too...me too."

Sofia explained, "Phoebe gets jealous when she thinks she is being left out. Mama says it's important to share our toys and people too. She says it makes us feel better, like the Grinch."

"Your Mama is a smart woman. I think we have room for Phoebe, don't you?" Lucia asked as she patted the space next to her good arm, wrapping it lovingly around Phoebe as the toddler readily cuddled against her.

Sofia's tales made Lucia laugh unabashedly, so much so Arizona cautioned her to take it easy, but not before Arizona snapped a photo. Her world was so small and cozy that day. She had only one friend in the world and that woman was by her side, along with her two children. Arizona befriended her when she thought she was alone. Yes, her family was there, but despite their efforts, Lucia could feel no emotional connection to them. Lucia felt intimately tied to this woman and her children by this point, more so than her 'real' family. She heard story after story on that desolate night while stranded on the mountainside and now she enjoyed the children in person.

Lucia closed her eyes, as if to shutout the present, so as to remember the details more vividly of Sofia's and Phoebe's visits with Arizona. The hoax was good. Lucia never put the pieces together until after the surgery, until after she remembered who she was supposed to be. Arizona brought the girls in each day leading up to the surgery, with Carlos or Aria lending a helping hand. In hindsight, it was plainly obvious Sofia was her daughter's child. The uncanny resemblance between Callie and Sofia could not be ignored. Lucia never made the connection, leaving her wondering if she subconsciously chose not to.

The doctors cautioned against shocking the older woman too much. Her animosity toward Callie's and Arizona's lifestyle might prove be too much of a strain was how it was explained to her after the fact. They worried it would wreak havoc with her blood pressure and generally make her unstable prior to her surgery. The doctors didn't know underneath the frail exterior was a callous soul.

She missed their chatter. Sofia's rambling enchanted her. Phoebe's desire to play one hundred games of peek-boo entertained her. She wished Calliope had brought them by, but her vanity and anger returned along with her memories. There was this nagging urge to ask, but her pride refused. She was haunted by the dynamics of their original relationship, the old Lucia harping over and over of the inappropriateness of Calliope's family.

If she could just un-remember the last week, forget her time with Arizona, and those little girls, it would be so much simpler. Her old and new memories battled for dominance.

She liked and trusted the woman she met on that mountain with her life, the woman who splinted her arm, kept her warm, safe and, quite possibly, kept her alive. Of course, she was livid when she learned of the deception, because the Arizona Robbins from her past she did not care for, not one bit. Now she was forced to come to terms with a person who resembled Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She reluctantly - and privately understood why Arizona and her own family kept the duplicity going. Making it worse, Arizona even seemed to enjoy her company as much as Lucia enjoyed Arizona's.

Lucia admitted, had the situation was reversed, she might not have been as magnanimous. It was due to her desperate pleading the blonde stayed by her side. Arizona just sat there, away from her own family, sharing conversation and companionship, holding her hand, advocating for her care and giving hugs as needed. She hugged her daughter's wife. Never did she think in a million years was that even a remote possibility. She didn't melt or shrivel up or anything. She conceded she was, if anything, happier.

The wall of personal space Lucia preferred returned when the memories restored themselves, acting like a barricade. No one could get to close. The return of her memory meant the game had changed for all. There were no hugs, just chaste kisses on her cheek, including from Carlos. Her family reverted to being cordial and deferential. It was what she demanded as the family matriarch from as far back as she could remember. They treated her like an old school teacher, "Yes, Ma'am. No, Ma'am."

The playfulness, which accompanied the hospital visits, simply vanished. Aria's children only spoke when spoken to, instead of the crazy banter she had become accustomed from them over the last few days. On their goodbye visit, Carlos, Miquel Jr and Maya clearly had other places they wanted to be rather than dutifully sitting with the irascible grandmother. She never realized how superficial the relationships she maintained with others were until now, now that she experienced how different it could be.

Lucia quickly wiped the tear that had escaped. Why was she so conflicted? She had her life back - it was what she prayed for. As she pondered her question, Carlos strode in, carrying a bouquet of gorgeous roses. "For you, my dear." He kissed her. The joy in her safe return had stayed with him. He loved her, it was easy to see. "I'm just stopping by quickly. I'm accompanying Calliope and my granddaughters to the airport. But I'll be back later this afternoon, and we'll have dinner together."

After Carlos left, Lucia wondered how her life evolved to this. How had she turned into a bitter, old woman, barely tolerated by her family? She knew her anger toward Arizona was misplaced. The problem with her memories returning was they did not displace the recent ones. She now had to reconcile these two diverse personalities.

After returning to Miami, Lucia assumed if she returned to the safety of her routine, delving into home and community, where she had spent years carving out a life and a social status, all would return to normal. Yet, her life felt vapid. Her days were left to attending luncheons at the club, throwing herself into charity efforts and spending hours on her knees, praying for the strength to reclaim herself.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Arizona and Sofia slurped their hot chocolate as they stared above at the twinkling night sky. The February air was chilly. Arizona was bundled up, lying on a lounge chair, cupping her mug of chocolate delight in order to keep her fingers warm. Sofia mimicked her mother, sitting in the adjacent chair, burrowed in blankets, enjoying her hot chocolate. The only difference was Sofia looked like she had a mustache. Her upper lip was covered in brown froth.

"Mama, the Little Dipper is the easiest to see. It looks like a scoop. There's the Big Dipper," Sofia excitedly pointed out.

"Do you remember the official names?" Arizona queried.

Sofia smugly answered, "The Big Dipper is Ursa Major, the Great Bear, but it doesn't look like a bear," Sofia challenged.

Arizona laughed, "Some of the names don't seem to make sense, do they?"

"Do the stars look different in different places? Like in Florida do Abuelo and Abuela see a bear, but because we are so far away, we only see a square?" Sofia asked.

Arizona mulled the loaded question. She hadn't quite thought about it like that before and even more intriguing was that Carlos and Lucia seemed to be on her daughter's mind. "Well, I don't think it works that way. I think we are all basically seeing the same thing. Actually, it's the time of year that affects how a star looks and what hemisphere we live in."

She tried to divert the subject back to the constellations. "In a couple months, in the spring, Ursa Major will be easier to see. Did you know it was way back, like almost two thousand years ago, people started naming the constellations? I think you need to use your imagination a bit. It's kind of like when we look up at the puffy, white clouds..."

"Mama, I know they're called cumulus clouds. They are the clouds that come before it rains or storms," Sofia interjected.

Arizona chuckled. She appreciated Sofia's intelligence; she was not that different at Sofia's age. She would have reacted the same way, correcting her parents. "Right, you know how we look at cumulus clouds and we decide they look like a tree or an ice cream cone. Someone probably did that with the constellations."

"I miss them," Sofia confessed. "Don't you? Why do all our grandparents have to live so far away? Grammy and Grampy at least come for holidays. I know we just saw him in Colorado, but Abuelo hasn't come for a visit in a long time. When he does, he only stays a day at a time. Abuela never comes to Seattle."

Arizona was glad Sofia couldn't see the frown on her face. She didn't miss her in-laws, not one bit, not even Carlos. Just then a dog barked, causing Arizona to jump from her chair. Her mug, still half full, crashed to the ground, shattering and leaving her sneakers splattered in sticky chocolate liquid. "Ow!" she shrieked, grabbing her stomach. Her ribs had not fully healed, and clearly, neither had her emotions.

"Mama, are you okay? It's just the Johnson's dog. He probably saw a raccoon or a skunk or something," Sofia casually explained.

Arizona caught her breath, clutching her stomach and sat back down, "Yeah,...I...I hope it's not a skunk. It just surprised me, that's all." Since her return, each time she heard a dog barking, her mind jumped back to the car crash and even sometimes the plane crash. She hated that the nightmares returned. Why did she agree to attend that damn party?

Just then the sliding door opened. "Hey you two, it's getting late. It's a school night," Callie called out from the back door.

"Mom! C'mon, a little longer. Pleassse?"

"Sofia, Mom's right. It's late. We can do it again tomorrow if it's clear. Okay?" Arizona offered, secretly hoping it would be a cloudy night. After Colorado, stargazing was not that simple. Arizona avoided the dark backyard and the night sky. It was all too reminiscent of the crash.

"You promise? You're always too busy these days," Sofia whined. It was true, Arizona dodged all Sofia's requests to sit outside the last few weeks. At her last appointment, Arizona's counselor tasked her with taking back a piece of what she lost. This was her homework; she was to sit outside with Sofia and look at the stars, reclaiming a favorite pastime. Of course, her daughter didn't know she had to force herself to sit beside her and stargaze. It would make Sofia sad learning that this was no longer fun for her. Arizona never let on to Sofia how the dark outdoors and barking dogs scared her. Callie's timely interruption allowed Arizona to get securely inside and as an added bonus, she avoided Sofia's uncomfortable questions.

Arizona nodded her head. "I promise. Tomorrow's Friday, so we can stay out later."

"Fine," the eight year old begrudgingly responded.

Arizona looked down, making a mental note that she would need to clean up the mess in the morning. The two gathered their belongings and traipsed inside.

"Brush your teeth," Callie reminded Sofia.

"Do you think I'm a two year old? Geesh, I know I'm supposed to brush my teeth," Sofia huffed, still stewing that her night ended too early for her liking.

"Yeah, Mom," Arizona teased as she slipped off her sticky footwear.

Callie shook her head, "I know, I forget that you are almost all grown up," she said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. As she kissed Sofia on the forehead, she noticed her chocolatey mouth. Callie smirked, and said, "I won't tell you to wash your face then." The response was an eye-roll.

"Don't worry about it, she essentially told me the same thing outside. I'm not sure whether she's too smart for her own good or we're treating her like a baby," Arizona whispered to Callie.

"Probably both," Callie answered under her breath.

"Good night, Mama," Sofia said as she gently hugged Arizona and headed for her bedroom.

"Night Sof. I had fun tonight." Arizona called out.

"Yeah, me too."

Callie noticed Arizona massaging her stomach. "Hey, what's the matter? Did you hurt yourself out there?" she asked worriedly, unsure how stargazing could be perilous.

Arizona nodded. "Sort of. The Johnson's stupid dog barked at something and it made me jump. My favorite mug is now in a million pieces all over the patio and my sneakers are ruined. It's too dark to deal with, I'll need to clean the mess up in the morning," Arizona frustratingly explained as she continued to rub her stomach. "I just moved the wrong way."

"I bet I can make you feel better." Callie came up behind Arizona and placed her warm hands under Arizona's shirt. Gently, she massaged Arizona's taut stomach. It didn't take long before she felt Arizona relax against her. "How's that?"

"Better." Arizona dropped the blankets she was folding and leaned back, so she could rest the back of her head on Callie's shoulder, placing her arms over Callie's as experienced hands continued to soothe her tender abdomen. Arizona nervously mentioned, "Sofia was talking about your parents tonight."

"Really?" Callie was surprised. "What did she say?"

"That she misses them."

Callie furrowed her brows, "And you responded how?"

Arizona huffed, "I didn't. I was saved by the dog. Then you called us in"

Callie nodded. "I wonder what inspired her to ask. We are going to have to talk with her at some point. I know we don't speak negatively about my parents in front of her, but I'm not going to paint some false picture of my mother. We are just going to have to tell her the truth. She's old enough."

Arizona nodded, "I know. Let's wait a bit. I'm still trying to recover from Colorado. The last thing my heart can handle at this point is to crush her feelings about your parents. Let's sort out one issue at a time in therapy."

Callie smiled, as she turned Arizona around, resting a hand on each shoulder, "Nice job by the way getting your homework done. You were outside for half an hour. That's pretty good."

Arizona's head nodded in agreement, "Well it's not fair that I had homework and you didn't. You're such a teacher's pet."

Callie grinned, "I'm not sucking up to Wyatt, I'm just naturally more chatty."

Arizona gave her wife an evil eye, "Hmmm."

"Seriously Arizona, you had the worst of it. I wasn't stuck in the middle of nowhere. You were. It's just going to take time. Believe me, Dr. Wyatt will have me doing stuff too, especially when we start getting into my screwed-up family dynamics. You're having nightmares again, so we need to deal with them first."

"I know, I'm just annoyed that therapy is once again part of our routine. It's not fair one of the special things Sofia and I do together is now a problem. It's just one more thing I've lost."

Callie nodded, "It's temporary. You're already going to try it again tomorrow. We're going to fix this..." Callie said confidently, drawing Arizona in a bit closer, mindful her wife's tender ribs.

Angrily, Arizona barked, taking a step backward, "We!...It's easy for you so say. That wasn't supposed to be your job! You're not supposed to be fixing me all the time. You shouldn't have to. Not again! Callie, I was the strong one. It was supposed to be _MY_ job to take care of you, not the other way around. I did that with your dad, I did that after you were hurt in the car accident, and after Sofia was born. Now look at me, my eight year old is protecting me from the neighbor's barking dog."

"And that surprises you? Why wouldn't she, Arizona?" Callie challenged, "She's _your _daughter. It's how you raised her to be." Callie smugly looked at her wife as she repeated the prophetic words.

The frustration dissipated in the blonde, leaving Arizona smiling proudly, Sofia was her daughter.

Callie noticed the opening and continued her speech. "You are a survivor. Look at what you've overcome. I'm here to help, not take over. We're partners in this. You need to talk to me, let me know what you're thinking so I don't overstep my boundaries. Arizona, please,"

Callie moved forward, reclaiming the space between her and her wife, "I'm going to love whichever Arizona evolves from this, but you need to let me in. We'll put my family on the back burner until you feel like dealing with them. If that's never, well then fine."

Arizona shook her head, "Callie, how are you planning on managing your father? He calls almost daily. I'm surprised we haven't heard from him today."

In a tentative voice, Callie shared, "Actually, my father called while you were outside."

Arizona crossed her stand, demanding, "Because?"

Callie exhaled, knowing a negative response was coming, "He's still beside himself. He just needed to vent. My mother, in addition to ignoring people, now she's snapping at them, too. Even Aria."

Arizona tersely questioned, "So now that it impacts him and your sister, he has an issue with your mother's behavior and expects us to rally behind him in support?"

Callie exhaled, unsurprised by her wife's reaction. "I know, we threw you under the bus before, letting her treat you poorly. I'm sorry, but I can't change that. I can promise that I won't allow it again," Callie said sincerely. Trying to mend the rift, she wrapped her arms around her wife, hoping Arizona could feel her love, even if she refused to listen to Callie's words.

Soaking in the warmth and security of Callie's embrace, Arizona dropped her arms and rested her forehead against Callie's shoulder. "It was my fault, too," she said defeatedly. "I let it continue. I wish I could be sympathetic, but I have no issue having someone else be subjected to her wrath. It just pisses me off that no one had an issue with it until it directly impacted them," Arizona noted.

"I get it, but... " Callie tried to interject.

"But nothing. Your parents are a pain in the ass," Arizona stated assuredly.

Callie nodded, "They are. Ahhh...can we change the subject? I'm sure my mother and father will consume plenty of therapy hours. Let's not have them invade our home, too. We just need to focus on not being those parents. More importantly, the last thing I want to be thinking about before I go to bed are my parents, time to change the subject."

Callie stared at the grimace on Arizona's face, offering, "As a matter of fact, a few much more interesting topics just crossed my mind."

Arizona's blue eyes momentarily seemed confused, "Really Callie? It's late. Can we talk about whatever in the morn..."

Callie devilishly smiled, "-Arizona who said anything about talking?" With that, Callie turned around, headed down the hall.

Arizona watched her wife sway toward the master bedroom. How she loved that woman was the last thought to cross her mind before she hurried behind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It seemed important to explain where Lucia is coming from (my theory) in order to understand Callie's relationship with her mother. This chapter does that. A bit of a timeline is helpful when reading. The years are approximate, or as SR would say, "timey-wimey". In this story, Lucia is 65 years old and married for about 40 years. Carlos is a few years older. In my head, she was born in the late '40s. Lucia would be considering college in the late '60s and early '70s. She would have married in early 70's.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

On a Sunday evening, Sofia worked diligently on her Valentines. She needed to get these four in the mail tomorrow so they would be sure to arrive by the fourteenth. "Phoebe, I'm going to put your name on these, too. Okay?" the young girl asked aloud, knowing her little sister had no idea what she was talking about. Sofia had a busy week in front of her making cards with Valentine's Day only few days away. She still had her class and friends to do, plus her parents.

Phoebe continued to busily play with the Fisher-Price farm set on the floor by Sofia's desk, ignoring her older sister. Callie was on call and probably wouldn't be home until late Sunday night, if at all. Arizona was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner and she asked Sofia to keep an eye on her little sister.

Sofia cut out four hearts perfectly. She used red for two and pink for two. After, she painstakingly glued the white lacy paper around the edges. Using her colorful, glitter pens, the eight year old carefully scrawled each letter on the hearts. Her penmanship was perfect.

_To the best Grampy in the world,_

_I can't wait to go a baseball game with you when you visit. Happy Valentine's Day. XOXO_

_Love, Sofia and Phoebe._

_To our favorite Grammy, _

_Are you and Grampy really visiting for Easter? I hope so. Can we bake those cookies again? Mama doesn't do them right. Happy Valentine's Day! _

_Love, Sofia and Phoebe XOXO_

_To our favorite Abuelo, _

_Happy Valentine's Day! When will we see you again? Lots of hugs and kisses. _

_Love, Sofia and Phoebe. XOXO_

_PS: Can you bring Abuela with you next time you come?_

_To our special Abuela, _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love, Sofia and Phoebe XOXO_

_PS: Are you better yet? I hope so. Can you visit us sometime? Would you think about it? I asked Mom if we could visit you. She said not this year. I know you don't like Seattle because you never come with Abuelo. I understand because you live in Florida, it's much more fun than Seattle. I probably wouldn't want to leave Florida if I lived there. You have a pool at your house and you can swim all the time because it's always sunny. You can go to Disney, too. We only have a zoo. The children's museum is kind of boring. Phoebe and I miss you._

After she finished writing her notes, she sprayed glitter on each heart so they sparkled. Her valentines were so pretty and shiny, they made her smile. "Phoebe, look how beautiful," Sofia said, displaying the cards. "Tomorrow, we can make some for Mommy and Mama." Phoebe giggled and then tried to grab the shimmery papers. "No!" Sofia scolded. "These aren't for you. You'll wreck them. Here, play with the cow."

With Phoebe distracted again, Sofia copied the addresses from the paper carefully on to the white envelopes just as her mom showed her. She placed the appropriate Valentine in the right envelope, licking the gummy flap so the envelope was securely shut and each card was safely out of sight.

As she was cleaning up her mess, the door to her bedroom opened. Arizona poked her head in, "It's time for bed Little Miss. You can read while I get this one ready, then I'll be in to read with you." Arizona scooped up Phoebe, who started crying as she was pulled from her toys.

"Mama, do you have some stamps? I want to mail my Valentines for Grammy and Grampy and Abuelo and Abuela tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll bring some in when I tuck you in. Can I see them, the Valentines you made?" Arizona eagerly asked as she patted Phoebe's back to settle her.

The eight year old didn't anticipate that request. "Umm...I….umm…..I already sealed the envelope. I needed to hide them from Phoebe," Sofia finally managed to say.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Carlos was worried. Sitting on the bed, he asked, "Mi Cariño, what's wrong? You're still not well. I'm finding you another doctor. He's missed something. This needs to be resolved," he insisted as his fist came to rest on the nightstand.

Lucia, propped up by pillows, smiled weakly at her husband. Arizona was right, her husband was pushy. "No, Carlos, I'm fine. Just tired. The surgeries took more from me than I anticipated," she feigned.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

It had been over two months since she returned to her home in Miami. Each day she waited for her life to go back to normal. Each day normal seemed further from her grasp, to the point Lucia dreaded getting out of bed. Carlos was beside himself. He finally called the doctor, demanding he do something, anything to help his wife.

The doctor replied, "The problem is not with her body, it is with her mind. I've known you and Lucia a long time. Carlos, what I am going to say won't be welcomed by your wife. As your doctor and your friend, I'm telling you she needs some kind of counseling. It was a difficult experience and she has not fully come to terms with it. Here are some names. Good luck." Carlos knew the answer before the doctor said it. He just wished it wasn't so.

Sitting in his office, Carlos looked at his watch. It wasn't quite noon on the west coast, but with his daughter's erratic schedule, she might be home. He needed to process this further and who better to help than his daughter, the doctor. It wasn't that Calliope would say anything new, he just needed to hear her say it again - Lucia's issues were not physical. Carlos wanted a quick fix, like a pill or a simple surgical procedure. He wanted Lucia to wake up one day and have it be all better. Deep down, he knew otherwise. As he had done so frequently over the last couple months, Carlos picked up the phone and dialed. When the answering machine responded, he left a message, asking for a call back.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Carlos checked in with his wife after work. Lucia hadn't left her room all day, declining to join him for dinner. She said wasn't hungry, claiming she ate a late lunch. Carlos accepted her excuse, opting to eat a sandwich, alone in his study. He spent the evening sitting in his easy chair, reading through contracts. He had dozed off when the shrill ring of the phone woke him with a start. Suddenly, remembering his earlier call, he scrambled to his desk, scrutinizing the caller id. Relief set in as he saw the familiar Seattle number. Grabbing the phone on the fifth ring, he panted, "Hello."

"Abuelo, it's me, Sofia! I miss you." Without letting Carlos utter a word, Sofia spent the next five minutes exuberantly chattering. He loved hearing every syllable. Unbeknownst to Carlos, he wasn't the only one enjoying the one-sided narration. Lucia picked up the handset in the bedroom after hearing the phone ring multiple times. She listened intently, without making herself known.

"Hold on Abuelo, Mommy wants to talk, but can Phoebe say hi first?"

Lucia smirked as Carlos made an absolute fool of himself with all the crazy sounds he produced into the handset, successfully achieving a giggling reaction from his youngest granddaughter. She knew he missed them.

Tears rolled down Lucia's cheeks. She missed them, too. Lucia's heart constricted upon hearing the worried tone emanating from her daughter as Callie asked, "Daddy, is everything alright? Mom, is she doing better?" When Carlos relayed the conversation he had with the doctor, Lucia ended the call on her extension. She already knew the problem and the answer. She was not all right.

The next morning, Carlos was surprised to see his wife at breakfast. Lately, Lucia stayed sequestered in her room for hours. Carlos had been up much earlier, starting his day in his study. With every ounce of compassion and patience, he decided to bring up the doctor's recommendation, buoyed by the conversation with his daughter the night before. Callie and Arizona agreed with the doctor; Arizona made that very suggestion in Colorado.

Carlos treaded cautiously, "The Lucia who left for Colorado is not the same woman who returned. I love you. I will always love you. But you've changed. It's not good. It was one thing to distance yourself from Arizona, but now you're pushing everyone away. We had our crisis in Aspen, and we survived it. We had our joy, and togetherness there, too. I'm losing you, and you are letting it happen. If you can't tell me why, then you need to see someone who can help you. Here are some names."

He placed the slip of paper on the table. Lucia glared at it, leaving it untouched momentarily. She finally picked it up and stared at it. How did she turn into this ugly person? She knew how. It was an evolution. She no longer could hide from the truths; they were merciless. Perhaps talking with someone would help. But first, it was time to acknowledge the stark realities tucked behind her facade.

She looked at Carlos, who was walking to the door. He wasn't going to argue with her silence. He was leaving for work. She caustically called out, "Do you even want this?"

Confused, Carlos stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What do you mean?" he queried.

Lucia glared at her husband, asking, "Me...Us? You didn't choose this, neither of us did."

It started with her marriage. It wasn't forced or arranged. It was, however, strongly encouraged, essentially expected. Both sets of parents prodded and pushed them together. Carlos was an eligible, young bachelor, handsome, successful and fun to be with. She was quite the catch, beautiful in her youth and even today, her good looks stayed with her. They made a striking couple, then and now. The two were infatuated young adults, who obviously enjoyed each other's company. Both shared a Hispanic heritage, the same religion and similar social circles. They were a good match; it's what their parents said.

As the child of immigrant parents, Lucia found herself caught between two countries; two cultures; progressive and traditional religious philosophies; and timeworn mores ready to shed their skin for something anew. Lucia's strict parents were determined to shield their daughter from the experimental, free-love, flower children blooming in the '60s. Around the corner was the tumultuous '70s. Miniskirts and see-through blouses were only some of their worries. Fearful of their daughter's safety, her parents refused to let Lucia loose on a coed college campus or any campus for that matter. Campuses were breeding grounds for protests, including anti-war, equal rights, nuclear hazards. Her mother reasoned that most women did not attend college here or in the old country. Reputable, married women in America stayed home, making the need for a college degree unnecessary. Her mother's words stung.

Making it worse, Lucia's mother took published words as gospel. Newspapers, magazines or any publication were as revered as the Bible. She armed Lucia with a dated guide to prove her point. Her duties, her responsibilities, her life were clearly spelled out in black and white. It was her ticket to the American dream, her mother excitedly spouted. To Lucia, it would be the beginning of the end. The dreams Lucia had for herself and her future turned out to be nothing but silly childhood fantasies, abruptly squashed once she was of age.

**"**_**His boring day may need a lift and one of your duties is to provide it."**_

What about her boring day? No one would argue that keeping house was tantalizing.

**"**_**His topics of conversation are more important than yours."**_

Of course they were_. _Did she even matter in the equation?

_**"Don't ask him questions about his actions or question his judgment or integrity. Remember, he is the master of the house and as such will always exercise his will with fairness and truthfulness. You have no right to question him."**_

Lucia struggled with the concept that anyone was the master of her.

_**"A good wife always knows her place." **_

There was the crux of the problem.

Out of respect and obedience, Lucia succumbed to this anticipated, miserable existence. A future seemingly tasked with preparing dinner, fetching slippers, and cleaning house. Of course, she needed to be versed in literature and the arts, but that could be achieved by reading books, magazines and the newspaper. A wife of her social status would be expected to be a fluent and knowledgeable conversationalist for social engagements and charity efforts.

Their nuptials were of no surprise. Her mother assured her they would learn to love each other. It was what her parents did and even her parents' parents. Her mother was right, her love for Carlos did grow and she wanted to believe he loved her. But that was not always the case.

Carlos and Lucia hit a rocky patch early on, before they had children. The first few months of married life were rough. She didn't work. Her parents and her in-laws expected Lucia be a model stay-at-home wife. She battled extreme loneliness, felt stagnant, useless and isolated. Carlos worked all the time, and often the work led to socializing. He was always surrounded by people. He thrived on ambition and pursued every opportunity to network, which often occurred after-hours. It turned out, his gregarious nature and immaturity, especially after a few glasses of wine, made for more than a wandering eye one night.

He drunkenly returned home and it wasn't her perfume radiating from his clothes or her shade of lipstick on his chest. He begged her to understand - it was just sex. He vowed he loved her, promising never to stray again. Lucia refused his apologies and wanted to walk away from the marriage. Why shouldn't she? Hadn't he broken one of the commandments? She was already miserable; this incident pushed her to despair. Both sets of parents intervened, sitting the two down, laying out the expectations and the consequences. Divorce was not an option. The parents would not accept it. The Church would not accept it. God would not accept it.

In the end, Lucia agreed to give it another go. Not that she even had a choice, neither one did. Adultery was only the seventh commandment, honoring one's parents was fifth. It was just one mistake, not a pattern of infidelity. Carlos was forever grateful. He loved his parents and they were devastated by his actions. Their disappointment weighed heavily on him. There was no question Carlos and Lucia enjoyed each other's company, there were sparks of love. If they made an effort, they could learn to grow that love.

Remorseful, Carlos made time to be home, doting on his wife, even including her in his various work-related socializing. He overrode his in-laws, conceding that Lucia should take college classes, making her days busy and thought-provoking. As a married woman, she didn't fit in socially on campus, but she felt fulfilled in the classroom. When his company hit a rough patch, he brought work home. Lucia jumped in, helping him. Her business acumen amazed him. He soon found Lucia was a valuable ally. At an important business dinner, it was Lucia who sealed the deal. Her astuteness proved quite beneficial - she was his secret weapon. It was Carlos who suggested she become a lawyer. Eventually, he didn't make an important deal without consulting her first.

Together, they built an impressive empire, making them multimillionaires. Business law wasn't the future she dreamed of as a little girl. She found it to be tedious, boring work, but she was excellent at it, allowing her to forge a lucrative life and fill a void. At times, she was even happy.

Did they love each other? It was a question she never deliberated before. Carlos and Lucia relied on each other, confided in each other, trusted each other, talked to each other. They shared a bed and their bodies. Did that all add up to love? She didn't know what she would do without him. She always assumed it was love. But did he feel trapped, because right now she felt suffocated with uncertainty?

Carols stood patiently as he observed his wife lose herself in thought. It was happening a lot lately. He finally spoke up, responding to her question. "What do you mean, 'want us'?"

"Me. You never had a choice. Neither of us did," Lucia reminded him.

He thought about her words, her vulnerability making a rare appearance. It weakened his resolve. He was torn. Did he answer honestly? He mulled it over in his head. Lucia fidgeted in her seat as she waited for his response. "It's true, we didn't have a choice. It wasn't what I wanted, not at first. We were pushed together," he candidly shared, "but it worked, Lucia." Here stood Carlos, a multimillion dollar hotelier, a living example of the American dream. A dream he achieved because his wife helped him, supported him, loved him or so he thought.

"Past tense," Lucia noted. "You said 'we worked'."

Carlos was furious, irate. How could she not see it? "Yes...No. I love you, for forty years our marriage has worked! But, you've changed. It's not just Colorado. Over time you've hardened. And the way you treat Calliope's family, her wife, her children, well..."

Lucia cringed at the veracity of his words; she could not dispute them.

Carlos continued, "I love you, Lucia. There is a part of you only I see. I won't lie, I'm not proud of how you've behaved when it comes to Calliope and her family. Since we've returned, you've even shut me out. We can't continue like this...Lucia, do you not love me? Do you not want to be married to me anymore?"

Lucia dropped her head, knowing Carlos spoke the truth. "Carlos, I do love you. I don't want a divorce. It's just that...I don't understand this world, my daughter...my life," her voice cracking as she spoke.

A sad smile found its way to Carlos' face. His words were strong, "We're not quite obsolete, but the way we courted and married is. It's a new world, Lucia. It worked for us. It was hard, but we made it work. Things are different. Marriage is different. Families are different. I love Sofia and Phoebe as much as I love Aria's children, maybe even more because I feel as though I need to offset your...your apathy toward them."

Lucia sat silently as Carlos' words continued to fall from his mouth in earnest, "And Arizona, you can't deny the love she has for our daughter. I haven't always approved of her actions, but she's made amends. I respect her and love her for that. I never dreamed I would have a daughter-in-law instead of a son-in-law, but I do. Calliope loves her and I love my Calliope."

A strangled "I know," escaped from Lucia lips.

Carlos calmed down, seeing his wife's shoulders droop in defeat. "So what's the problem then?" It was a million dollar question. He worried about her answer. If she were to admit she was prejudiced against Arizona, their granddaughters, Calliope's marriage, he could no longer ignore the problem.

"I...I don't know," she lied.

He looked at his watch. "I need to get to the office. We'll finish this conversation later," Carlos nervously announced. He left swiftly, unsure if it was his wife or his marriage now unraveling.

She watched her husband depart. She loved him. He loved her. He said that wouldn't change. What was the problem? Lucia knew. It was a hurtful truth she only recently admitted to herself and shared with no one. Lucia struggled to understand the life Calliope led, a life of independence and choices, a life Lucia yearned for in part, but was never allowed. She felt petty for her jealousy of her own daughter, but she couldn't eradicate the feelings in her mind that amassed over a lifetime.

Calliope wanted a career. The world changed and professional careers for women encouraged. Calliope followed her dream, earning a MD instead of a MRS. Carlos encouraged this. He supported Calliope's dream to be not just a doctor, but a surgeon. Instead of showing her prowess in the kitchen carving the turkey or ham, Calliope shined in the operating room, using a scalpel.

This generation fell in love and marriage came after love. Calliope was no exception. When her first marriage failed, society willingly accepted her divorce, allowing her a do-over if she chose. Protocol went right out the window. Had that O'Malley boy gone to Carlos first, asking for Calliope's hand in marriage, perhaps there would have been no divorce or even no marriage.

As for having a child out of wedlock, Lucia had spent eight years shunning Sofia for the flagrant promiscuity of her daughter. In all her sixty-five years, Lucia slept with one person. Carlos Torres was the only man she had ever shared her body with. They consummated their relationship the night of their wedding, not before. Sure, she wondered what it, specifically, what sex would be like with another man. It seemed egregious and immoral to have those thoughts, so she pushed them out of her mind. But, her unmarried daughter! She had relations with both sexes and then married a woman. To even wonder how two females negotiated marriage and intimacy seemed preposterous in her archaic mind.

Carlos was correct, the world had changed. Though her husband had accepted this new world, she hadn't. Her Calliope was happy. It was plainly obvious. Isn't that all we want for our children, for them to be happy and healthy, she pondered? She could not dispute Arizona was a good person. The days in Colorado taught her that. When she had no one, Arizona put her differences aside for the older woman's welfare.

Sofia and Phoebe. Her eyes were drawn to the nightstand where the tear-stained Valentine from her granddaughters lay. They were wonderful girls, obviously raised in a loving home. She learned that much about them in the hospital. As for Sofia's birth circumstances, the poor child had no control over those. Lucia knew she blamed the youngster time and time again for her illegitimacy. Now her daughter had a second child, using a surrogate of all things. Though the child carried the surname of Torres, not one iota of Torres blood ran through her tiny veins, but Carlos loved that baby as dearly as Calliope. Thinking how Phoebe burrowed right into her, laying her tired head of blonde, wavy hair on her shoulder, she knew if she opened herself to the chance, this child was easy to love.

Lucia recalled Calliope's words from the hospital,_ 'money had ruined her'_. It wasn't just the money. Lucia felt obligated to assume the assigned roles as wife, socialite, and upstanding Catholic, demanding her daughters do the same. She became her mother.

Colorado unmasked this depressing epiphany - Lucia emulated the one person she vowed not to. She grappled with the fact that she relentlessly imposed her mother-knows-best philosophy on her daughters. The worst part was her co-workers and friends were spared this, only subjecting her high and mighty judgments on those she loved, especially Calliope. Society had rules. The Church had rules. The family's social standing had rules. Calliope, unburdened by the constraints of timeworn institutions, had no qualms disregarding humanity's follies.

The revelation slapped Lucia hard, having allowed her mind a lifetime to serve as a slave to over-bearing parents, a narrow-minded church, and pompous community. Her amnesia made her realize that her willful nature came at a price, sacrificing meaningful relationships along the way. Carlos was right, it was a new world. Lucia finally understood her frustration was not with Calliope or even Arizona - it was with her own, weak self. Once she was very much like her daughter, a spirited teen, full of hopes and dreams, then the world tamed her, making her realize she was born decades too early, that so much had changed around her and so little had changed within her.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Oh wow, this is great Sofia! I love it." Callie said a bit too zestfully.

"Mommy, you're not even looking at it and you're holding it wrong." The little girl huffed as she took the picture and turned it. Callie was distracted. She couldn't help but notice Arizona seemed off, her body language exposed her. It pulled her focus from Sofia.

"See. It's you and Mama." Sofia said, then pointing to an indecipherable blob, she added "That's Phoebe." Callie chuckled because Sofia was a very good artist. Her indistinguishable portrayal of her younger sister was a subtly acceptable way of expressing her jealousy. "I'm right here," the young girl proudly stated as her index finger touched the figure standing in between her sketched parents.

Arizona smiled; pleased Sofia's self-esteem was intact. Sofia was as tall as Callie in the picture. Leaning over her wife's shoulder, Arizona smirked, "Calliope, how could you not see that? It's beautiful Sofia." Arizona turned to give Sofia an appreciative kiss.

"Thanks, Mama. I'm going to draw another one for Abuelo," Sofia excitedly decided. "He likes it when I do pictures for him."

Callie smiled, "He will like that. Take your time. Remember, he doesn't arrive for a few days."

"I know Mommy."

Callie hugged Sofia, "Why don't you go draw at your desk so Mama and I can talk, okay?" She smiled as Sofia skipped to her room, singing some Taylor Swift song.

Callie turned her full attention to Arizona, who appeared slightly agitated, most likely unsettled by the pending visit from her father-in-law. Callie stared at her wife, wondering exactly what the magic words she needed to say to make this all right. Sadly, there were none. For years, Arizona accommodated the ignorance and hypocrisy of her in-laws. As supportive as Carlos was, he turned a blind eye to his wife's deplorable treatment of her, essentially condoning the behavior by his inaction.

A couple months ago, Arizona decided she was officially done with her in-laws. No more excuses or games. Callie didn't blame her one bit. "Your father still insists on coming?" Arizona questioned.

"He does," Callie cautiously replied. "He misses us. He said he would only be here one night. It will give us a chance to talk to him about...us."

Arizona took a glass from the cabinet, keeping her back to Callie as she spoke. "I'm working this weekend. Don't ask me again to get the time off. Why your father feels the need to have this dinner is beyond me. Does he not remember the last time he planned a dinner? I'm not going. It's bad luck for me. You want to meet him with the girls, great. You go. Not me. Tell him I said hi."

"I told him it wasn't convenient. I tried to stall or to reschedule. He begged me to reconsider. He misses the girls," Callie explained. Again, she was caught in the middle, trying to please two people she loved. At the end of the day, Callie knew all that mattered was Arizona. It was her she needed to appease.

Arizona remained at the sink, filling her glass at the tap. "Don't put this on me, Calliope. I love your dad, I really do. I appreciate all he has done for us. And I love your sister and Miquel and their kids, but in your family everyone has to make a choice. They didn't choose me, they can't. Your mother's wrath is far-reaching. Saturday, your dad will show up here, with guilty gifts for all of us because I'm not welcome in _HIS_ home. I understand, in your family everyone is forced to choose. Your mother is a strong, demanding bully and quite frankly, a bitch. I-"

"- Arizona," Callie interrupted her. "I get it. You're right." Arizona continued staring out the window to the backyard, which was blanketed in darkness. "We've all tolerated my mother's behavior far too long. You've constantly been on the losing end. It's just so hard to say no to him. I'd rather have that conversation in person, but I'll call my dad tonight and tell him not to come. It's not fair to you."

Arizona took a long, slow sip of water. She hesitated a second, placing the glass on the counter, then shook her head and turned around. Leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, she spoke softly, "No, don't...You're right, it's not fair to me. But excluding your father from our lives, then it's not fair to you or Sofia or Phoebe, not that Phoebe even gets it." Arizona let out an exasperated breath, as she further justified her decision, "It's just that if I go to dinner, your dad is going to make me fall under his spell with all his razzle-dazzle-mumbo-jumbo, and then I won't be mad at him. I just need to be angry at him and your family a little longer. I mean it's just after everything that happened..."

Callie did not understand her family. They were a dysfunctional lot, but she assumed they would at least be able to put some fun in their dysfunctionality. It was just the opposite. Arizona suffered because of them.

Arizona rambled, "...I didn't expect her to call me...I don't know what I expected, maybe a note on that fancy monogrammed stationery of hers, but I'm not even worthy of that. It's just that there's been no closure. She hates me, then I'm her best friend and now, now she ignores me, like I don't exist."

Callie hung her head. Why couldn't her mother at least acknowledge the accident and Arizona's efforts? Arizona may have saved her mother's life. Would a thank you be too much to ask? Callie took a couple steps closer to her wife, and ran her hands up and down Arizona's arms. "Arizona, don't think like that. It's her, not you."

Arizona nodded her head, "I know, I'm just venting." She stepped into Callie's arms, resting her forehead against Callie's shoulder. "I needed to get it off my chest and I did, but I'm still not going to dinner. You and the girls should. Thank you for offering to call your dad. It means the world to me hearing you say you would do that, knowing you choose me."

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug, "I always will choose you. It's not even a question or worry. I just wanted to make everyone happy. But you're not, so things need to change. It's not okay how you're treated as a second class citizen in my family's lives. I hoped after the accident in Colorado things would change, or rather my mother would change, but no, not a word. It was wishful thinking on my part, right? A leopard doesn't change its spots. I'll still do dinner with my dad, but after the girls go to bed, I'm going to have a talk with him. He needs to know that things are not going to stay the same. I'm not going to go to Miami anymore."

"Tell him he can still visit Seattle. The girls need their Abuelo and you need your dad, but no more presents. He's excessive," Arizona stated.

"Arizona, I'm quite certain my dad will understand me not visiting Miami more than he will understand not giving presents to his granddaughters. You know my father."

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle, her no-more-presents ultimatum was ridiculous and she knew it. A leopard doesn't change its spots, right? Carlos Torres was a generous man, he always had been. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, let's get Sofia to bed, so we can too. I need to sleep. I have a few late nights coming up. Weekends in the hospital are not good," Arizona groaned.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The dated guide referenced: The Good Wife's Guide. from Housekeeping Monthly, 13 May, 1955

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

A/N #2: Thank you to those who are still following the story. I so appreciate it. Also, this chapter challenged me, taking some extra time to pull together. Many thanks to Cycworker who read it over multiple times as I muddled through numerous edits.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for still reading! Thank you to Cycworker for her ongoing efforts.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Arizona hated being on-call over the weekend. The number of alcohol-related accidents impacting young people between Friday and Sunday was just depressing. It was midnight and she had just completed a four hour surgery, saving the life of a young teen whose car was struck by a drunk driver. The teen was minding her own business, driving home after working on a Saturday night. The girl decided to forgo her social life so she could have a future, saving money for college. At least the teen was alive and college could still be part of her dream, though she wouldn't be working for a while.

Life was awful sometimes. Sofia was definitely never getting her license. Totally perturbed by people's stupidity, Arizona decided then and there she would forever drive her daughters everywhere. Of course, Callie would scoff at her edict, pointing out her irrational thought-process. Lately, amidst the supposedly rational reality, Arizona found irrationality comforting.

She left the OR waiting area after speaking with the girl's parents. They were, of course, overjoyed to hear their baby girl would get through this. They hugged her a half-dozen times, thanking her profusely before letting her take her leave. Expecting the worst, it was a relief to hear positive news.

Arizona's stomach nudged her along, suggesting she find some food. Looking at her watch, she saw it was past midnight. She devoured half a sandwich around noon before being called into one of many surgeries. Certain she would not last through another procedure without some sustenance, she headed for the cafeteria. Only coffee, juice and muffins were available at this hour, but that was enough.

Still in her scrub cap, scrubs and yellow gown, Arizona zigzagged through the waiting area, en route to the cafe, scrolling through the messages on her cell phone as she walked. She was searching for a text from Callie. Dinner should be long done, unless all hell broke loose. If that happened, Arizona could envision an emotional discussion, in Spanish no less, happening in her home between father and daughter. As she searched for the nonexistent text, she accidentally ran into someone in her path. Immediately realizing it was her fault for being distracted, Arizona quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't loo-" Arizona stopped short, never completing her sentence.

"You left without saying goodbye," the visitor accused.

Arizona stood tongue-tied. She never knew what to say to Lucia Torres and this encounter was no different. All the emotions she assumed she'd exorcised over the last few months regarding this woman immediately swelled within, returning her to a stranglehold. Once again, Lucia Torres got the best of her.

Of course she left without saying goodbye. Arizona Robbins may be many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. Arizona decided once Lucia went back to being Lucia, she would not stay around long enough for the jabs and insults to pummel her. She was done. Wild possibilities scattered rampantly in her head as to why Lucia would be standing before her, causing Arizona to suddenly turn panic-stricken.

Lucia observed the ashen face of her estranged daughter-in-law. "Arizona?...Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down. You look like you need to sit," Lucia suggested.

Arizona came to the conclusion that the only reason Lucia could be standing in her hospital was there must be some sort of medical crisis, "Why? Why are you here? Carlos, it's Carlos. Is he alright?" The blonde rambled on, not waiting for a response. "But Callie never called. Oh, my God, it's Callie! Where are the girls, with Carlos?"

The assumption that Callie was hurt filled Arizona with dread and panic. Lucia smiled, admiring the compassion Arizona displayed for her beloved wife. In her mind's eye, Lucia's smile was a punch to the gut. This woman was a sick piece of work in her frantic psyche. What is it a vindictive smile, or a phony one because it surely couldn't be a compassionate one? She couldn't tell. She was too anxious, too tired and too surprised to try to figure it out.

"Arizona," Lucia firmly spoke, as she tried to reign in the attention of the distraught blonde. The older woman spoke with assurance, "Calliope's fine. I'm here to see you. I wanted to talk."

Arizona looked around the lobby. There were crying babies, incoherent men and tearful women. She stuttered, "It's...It's the middle of the night..."

"I thought you would be at dinner, but you weren't. Then your surgery took longer than expected. I need to do this," Lucia revealed.

Arizona stood there, not sure what to say. "I don't really have time. I was just on my way to the cafeteria. I need to eat something before I'm paged again."

"I'll walk with you." It wasn't a question; it was a simple statement of fact. She turned, gently placing her left hand on the small of Arizona's back and pointing in the direction of the cafe with her right. "Shall we?"

Speechless, Arizona nodded, immediately lamenting what was to come of this chit chat. She should have told Lucia to say what she needed and be on her way. But as she looked beyond the older woman, she was distressed by the chaotic scene. The distracting background noise from the ER was unsettling. Now her only escape was to hope to get paged. What an awful wish.

Arizona spoke not a word as her legs transported her to the cafeteria. Her brain buzzed nonstop. Arizona dissected each word from the older woman's mouth, '_Calliope's fine. I'm here to see you. I wanted to talk.'_ What more was there to say? Did Callie know she was here? If she did, Arizona vowed to kill her, metaphorically speaking of course.

She wanted to call Callie, but it was past midnight, and Lucia was right here. What would that call sound like? _"Callie, why the hell does your arrogant, cruel, vindictive mother want to talk to me in the middle of the freakin' night?"_ Probably not a good move considering the ungodly hour and Lucia would be privy to the whole conversation. For a fleeting moment, Arizona didn't care what Lucia Torres overhead. Then she did, reminding herself not to stoop to the level of her mother-in-law. Arizona Robbins was better than that. The walk to the cafeteria took longer than she remembered.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sunday night, Callie crawled into bed...alone. Her head was still spinning from her incredulous thirty hours. Nothing normal transpired. She needed to speak with Arizona, but that was impossible until tomorrow. Arizona had been beyond busy at the hospital this weekend. Her wife hadn't been home since Friday morning. Callie checked in at Grey-Sloan a couple times and the nurses on the pediatric floor relayed how inundated they were. Arizona worked round-the-clock all weekend. The wives managed to exchange a few text messages, but nothing of substance. Callie texted nothing of her time at dinner, leery of providing scant details until they were face to face. Callie refused to disrupt her wife's challenging day any further with tidbits of information shared electronically. Informing Arizona that her iniquitous mother came to town needed to be a face to face conversation. Monday morning their paths would finally cross at work; hopefully they would have lunch together.

Callie thought back to last night's rendezvous, when she met her father at the Space Needle with her daughters...

..._Sofia excitedly pointed out landmarks from their high perch above the city. Callie and her father stood admiring Sofia's brilliance as she identified Seattle's points of interest. _

_It was an uninterested Phoebe who first caught a glimpse of her mother, reaching her chubby little arms out, drawn to the bejeweled, familiar, older woman. Lucia held back initially. Carlos was supposed to prepare Callie, but Sofia demanded her abuelo's undivided attention the moment she laid eyes on him. The young girl's exuberant greeting distracted him. He forgot momentarily to mention Lucia was joining them for dinner. But, he wasn't the only one with news to share. Her parents erroneously assumed Arizona would be there. Callie purposely didn't advise her father Arizona would be a no-show until that night. It was less of a headache for Callie if she divulged that caveat last minute, counting on her daughters to shield her from his unfavorable reaction._

_Hearing Phoebe's animated squawks, the threesome turned around. "Abuela!" Sofia shrieked. The youngster ran to her grandmother, enthusiastically embracing Lucia. "You came. You're better!" she beamed, running her hand up and down her grandmother's right arm, now free of the cumbersome cast._

_"I did," Lucia pleasantly responded. "You're right, Sofia. It was high time for a visit. It has been much too long."_

_The verbal exchange confused Callie. In fact, the whole scene stunned her. The last time Lucia visited Seattle was right before her wedding, eight years ago. Callie replayed that depressing string of events in her head as she stared at her mother, totally befuddled. _

_Before Callie was able to find the right words, Lucia leaned over and returned her granddaughter's gesture, hugging Sofia. Her mother actually hugged her daughter. If that wasn't shocking enough, Lucia turned to her other granddaughter, whose arms were screaming for attention, saying, "Yes, I haven't forgotten you, Phoebe. Abuela's got you." Reaching down, Lucia picked up the toddler, who readily burrowed into Lucia's embrace. It was three months since the young girls saw their grandmother, yet the two resumed their relationship like it was yesterday, basking in the adoration of their grandmother's loving attention. Callie found the moment astonishing._

_What did her father have to say about it? He wrapped a supportive arm around his daughter, asking, "How about a drink?" He seemed to need to the alcohol even more than she did._

_The group was shown to a roomy circular table, able to accommodate six to eight people. Its location, by the large windows, allowed for a spectacular view of the skyline. Callie wondered how much her father tipped the maître d' to score this prime spot on a Saturday night. Once Lucia selected her seat, Sofia quickly claimed the chair at Lucia's left and then ensured her sister was settled on Lucia's right. Carlos took the seat in between Sofia and Callie, though there was a noticeable gap as Sofia had scooted even closer to her grandmother. Callie sat next to her father, across the table from Lucia, leaving one unclaimed place setting in between Phoebe and Callie; a telltale reminder of Arizona's absence. _

_Lucia soon found herself wedged between two chatterboxes. Her mother resolved this dilemma by removing her sparkling necklace and placing it on the table for Phoebe to play with, allowing her to give her undivided attention to Sofia. The loquacious eight year old needed no prompting. By the time their food arrived, Lucia knew every friend, every teacher, every activity and the decor of the young girl's bedroom. Callie stealthily watched the two converse; deducing if Lucia was quizzed on the plethora of information gushing from Sofia, the keenly interested grandmother would pass with flying colors. _

_Carlos engaged his daughter in polite conversation. They spoke about the weather, his travels, her cartilage research and even how the Seattle Mariners matched up with the Miami Marlins this season. Her father went so far as to invite her entire family to a game this summer. "The two teams actually meet in Miami during interleague play," her father excitedly spouted. "I've already secured a luxury box. We'll get Aria and Miguel, all the grandkids-"_

_Callie halted Carlos' baseball fantasy before he could get even more carried away, fretting he would next announce that she was to throw out the first pitch. "Daddy, stop. We're not a baseball family," she lied, hoping Sofia didn't mention they would be attending a Mariner's game when Arizona's parents came to visit for Easter the following week. Arizona declared she was done with Torres family gatherings and this time Callie was not going to cave and be the peacemonger. _

_Phoebe giggled in delight as Lucia engaged the two year old in some peek-a-boo. The child's trill prompted Callie to look over and for a fleeting moment the eyes of mother and daughter connected before Lucia returned her attention to Phoebe. Callie was not sure what was radiating from Lucia's brown eyes, but wondered why it would be anything but her mother's traditional look of disdain? Callie turned back to her father, quietly questioning, "Daddy, what's this all about? Why is Mom here?"_

_The inquiry left Carlos momentarily speechless. He shrugged, "I don't know." He sincerely explained, "Mia, I'm worried. She's shut the world out lately. When she asked to join me for this visit, I couldn't refuse. If she asked to go to the moon, I'd take her, if it would make her happy."_

_Callie chuckled, "I think you've been spending too much time with Richard Branson. I'm sure the moon is not on Mom's bucket list anyhow." Continuing the conversation in hushed tones, Callie said, "She had a serious head injury. I think we need to accept she's not the same person she was before Colorado and she may never be that person again, though that's not necessarily a bad thing. What worries me is who is she now? Look how difficult she's been. We both know the devil you know is better than the devil you don't-"_

_"-Calliope! Don't talk like that," Carlos scolded, not just perturbed at Calliope's reference to her own mother as the devil, but more frightening was that Lucia may have transformed into a different person, a person who might not love him or the family in the same manner she once had._

_His rebuke caught the attention of the table, causing all conversation to cease. "Mommy, why is Abuelo angry with you? Did you say a bad word again?" Sofia sadly inquired. _

_Callie nodded, "I..." She looked at her daughter, whose fingers were wrapped around Lucia's wrist as the two played with Phoebe. Sofia innocently believed her mother let a naughty word slip, which was not unusual with Callie's predilection for swearing, especially when she dropped something. Callie's eyes veered left, and met Lucia's. Guilt and remorse forced each woman to look away, both understanding that it was not an inappropriate word, but a less than desirable sentiment which Callie shared with her father. Callie smiled sheepishly, "I did say a bad word. I'm sorry. Remind me to add another dollar to the swear jar when we get home." Sofia rolled her eyes, as if to say 'not again' upon hearing her mother's confession._

_The group finished dessert and coffee. Callie figured it was now or never. Her mother was here and Callie already decided there would be no more trips to Miami. The time for honest conversation was now. As Callie readied herself to broach the topic, Lucia stood, hugging both her granddaughters. "Carlos, are you all set? It's late and I'm tired," Lucia said. _

_"Noooo!" Sofia exclaimed. "Don't go yet. You just got here. I wanted you to see my room," the girl pouted._

_Lucia squatted, so she was eye level of her granddaughter. She was reminded of a similar pout from thirty years ago. Mother and daughter were so alike in looks and yet so different in personality. Sofia's confidence and excitement for life exploded unabashedly in public. Her eight year old Calliope was more shy and reticent in her youth. Lucia wondered how much of her overbearing parenting style caused her daughter's youthful timidness. Though today, Calliope seemed strong, yet still reserved. In all honesty, Lucia had no idea what her daughter was like these days. _

_Lucia spoke tenderly, "I think this is all Abuela can handle for today. Traveling from Miami and our dinner party has worn me out. I'm not young like you. Anyway, don't you have that boy's birthday party tomorrow at the trampoline park? You're going to need a good night's sleep. You don't want to be too tired for that, do you?" Sofia shook her head, reluctantly agreeing with her grandmother. Lucia wrapped her arm around the youngster, explaining, "Sofia, I've had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for sharing all your stories with me. Maybe we can do it again sometime," Lucia offered, quickly adding, "if it's alright with your mother."_

_Sofia's eyes welled with tears at the imminent departure of her grandparents. "But I'm not ready for you to leave," the girl loudly cried. _

_"Sofia, we're in a restaurant, inside voices. You know that," Callie chided. "Please tell Abuelo and Abuela goodbye." _

_Lucia made her way around the table, and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Calliope." In just minutes, her parents were gone. _

_All evening Callie felt duped by her parents. First, her mother showed up unannounced, then her father tried to finagle another family gathering, and finally her mother managed to brainwash her naive daughters with her charm. All Callie could think about was Arizona, who had been stranded on the outskirts of the Torres family for years. She made a commitment to Arizona just a few days ago to create some distance between her parents and their immediate family. Whatever happened tonight threatened to undermine that plan._

Shaking off the weekend's oddities, Callie turned out the light and pulled the covers up. She was completely drained and desperate for sleep. Groaning in frustration, she knew another night of tossing and turning would follow. Nights without Arizona always had the same outcome - restlessness.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Arizona returned to her sleepy house in the wee hours. It was way past midnight. Monday morning rounds were merely hours away. Common sense said Arizona should have just stayed put, sleeping in an on-call room, but she needed to see her wife and daughters. After spending so much time repairing other people's families, she needed visual confirmation that hers was just fine. Plus, she didn't sleep well without Callie. The few hours of sound sleep she would get in her own bed, with her wife by her side, would be a godsend.

After peaking in on her daughters, Arizona quietly made her way to her comfy bed, relieved her arduous weekend came to a premature end. As the thought crossed her mind, she cursed, realizing she may have just jinxed herself by even thinking she was done early. An all hands page was probably imminent.

Arizona called in an additional pediatric surgeon midday to help manage the onslaught of Sunday's surgeries. The attending used good judgement and offered to finish his boss' call. Arizona made a mental promise to remember his generous gesture during reviews. It had been one of the worst weekend shifts she could remember and that was before Lucia Torres entered the hospital.

Callie stirred as she felt the bed dip. She cracked open her eyes, watching her wife leaning over to remove her prosthetic. "Hey," Callie quietly called out, without lifting her head from her pillow. She reached out her hand, rubbing her wife's back, confirming Arizona was truly sitting there.

After slipping off her prosthetic, Arizona plopped backward, so her head rested on Callie's stomach. "I feel like the walking dead."

"I'm sorry you had such a tough shift," Callie empathetically said. "I didn't think I would see you until after Monday morning rounds."

"Gordon offered to finish my call...So...how was dinner with your father?" Arizona baited. "Anything interesting happen?"

Callie couldn't see Arizona's face, but based on her wife's tone, clearly Arizona knew the answer before she asked the question. Callie stiffened, her body language screamed anger, "How do know about my mother?" Suddenly, it dawned on Callie what transpired. Livid, she expelled, "She went to the hospital!...Are you freaking kidding me?..."

Arizona reached up and grabbed Callie's flailing arms, initially as a safety precaution, but then held them tight across her chest, absorbing their familiarity and warmth. "Down girl!" Arizona admonished.

Arizona heard a deep sigh, and knew Callie was calm enough to continue the conversation.

Callie extracted one hand and ran it gently through Arizona's hair, asking, "Did your horrible, terrible, rotten, no good, very bad day happen before my mother held you hostage or after?"

Arizona smiled at the ceiling, soothed by the repetitive massaging motions of Callie's hand. She turned to her side, looking at Callie, "Before," she answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming to Seattle," Callie apologized. "It's not like she listens to me. I told my parents you were busy, too busy to joi..."

"Calliope, wait." Arizona sat up, scooting back so she could use the headboard to prop her weary self up. Callie joined her; the wives were now shoulder to shoulder. Feeling the exhaustion radiating from the blonde, Callie pulled Arizona into an embrace, encouraging Arizona to lay her head on Callie's shoulder. "I'm so tired, I don't know how long I can keep my eyes open," Arizona confessed.

Callie eagerly responded, "That's okay, just give me the quick and dirty version of what went down so my overactive imagination will get some much needed sleep."

Callie felt Arizona nod against her shoulder. "Geez, Calliope, you make it sound like a knockdown, drag out fight." Callie raised her eyebrows, insinuating how could it be anything but.

Arizona smiled at her wife's presumption. "This weekend was a nightmare, but your mother wasn't one of the reasons."

Callie sighed in relief, "Really? Okay, good. I was shocked when I saw her standing there, at the restaurant. My mother hasn't been to Seattle in what, eight years? I mean we had a good dinner. She focused on the girls, actually talked to them. She hugged them and played with them, acting like of all things, a grandmother. But her and I, we didn't exactly have a conversation, more like small talk. She was definitely avoiding me and she left before I could even start that conversation. Which was fine, I guess, especially since Sofia has her Abuela on a pedestal, still thinking she is the wonderful person from the hospital in Colorado."

Arizona nodded, "Well Callie, it's not like we bad mouth your mother in public. How about your dad? What did he say?"

"My dad seemed just as surprised as me. Obviously, he knew she was coming to dinner. But I think he is still trying to piece together how it all came about. My father seemed anxious, but relieved. I'm sure he was worried I might flip out. It's not like he can say 'no' to my mother and I do have a tendency to overreact from time to time." Arizona couldn't help but smirk at Callie's honest self-assessment. Callie was known to react then process, not always a prudent move.

Callie continued explaining how Saturday night unfolded, intentionally not mentioning her father's most recent invitation. "My parents left right after dinner, saying they hoped to see us again soon. I just assumed they wanted to leave while everything was still positive. I never thought for a minute they would track you down. You know my dad; he'll do anything for her. He was worried my mother would never leave her bedroom. A few weeks ago, it didn't seem like she would. She must have decided she had some demons to face. I guess you're the demon."

Arizona smiled as she thought about her mother-in-law, but the way they were sitting, Callie didn't see it.

After a minute of silence, Callie finally blurted, "So, what happened? Fireworks?"

Arizona opened her eyes, having dozed off a second, "Calliope, do you really think I am capable of that?"

Callie grinned, "Maybe. I mean I am."

Arizona considered her conversation with her mother-in-law. How much to share? "Actually, I'm not her demon."

"You're not? C'mon Arizona, I'm not buying it."

"We talked." That we did, Arizona reminded herself. Her mind wandered off as she replayed the conversation with Lucia in her mind.

_As they stood in the empty cafeteria, Lucia asked, seemingly sincere in her words, "Arizona, do you what the name Lucia means?"_

_Arizona stuttered, "I...I don't"_

_"It means light. Did you know Lucia is the patron saint of the blind? Ironic, wouldn't you say?" Lucia explained matter of factly, as if the information was old news._

_A sarcastic smirk crossed Arizona's face upon hearing the disclosure, "I didn't know that. The name clearly suits you, as you lead charge of blindly, ignorant, homophobic mothers, hoping to crush the gayness right out us with your stampede."_

_Lucia's face lost color, unprepared for Arizona's biting remarks. "I've spent the last weeks coming to terms with this. I can tell by your comments, I've hurt you deeply. I owe you an explanation. I've behaved horribly; I'm sorry, so very sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you. My apology will never make things right, but I want it to be a starting point."_

_Arizona stared at the woman, purposely not responding to Lucia's apology. She flew all those miles to state the obvious? Arizona wasn't buying it, she didn't trust the woman. "A starting point for what?"_

_Lucia stared at her daughter-in-law and contritely answered, "For us."_

_Arizona shook her head, unwilling to accept where this chat was heading, "Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Callie? She's your daughter. Not me."_

_"Calliope thinks the sun rises and sets on you. We both know if she is forced to choose between the two of us," Lucia gestured to Arizona and herself, "she would choose you. She proved that once already."_

_Arizona wasn't swayed by Lucia's reasoning. The older woman continued to speak_, "_I'm sure when you look at me, you see a mean-spirited control freak. In my life, so many decisions were made for me, even what man to marry. Don't get me wrong, I love Carlos dearly, but we learned to love each other. It didn't always come easy. I had to fight to even attend university. My life seemed to evolve without me. I never realized how bitter I became. At every turn, it was as if I wasn't part of the equation. I reacted by taking charge of anything and everything that wasn't already controlling me."_

_Arizona looked at the forlorn woman skeptically, a smug expression planted on the blonde's face. Excuses. It was still only excuses. She wasn't buying any of it._

_Lucia watched her daughter-in-law slip further from her grasp. Desperately, she pleaded,_ _"Arizona, I'm trying here."_

_Arizona shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's just not what I expected you to say." Lucia furrowed her brows in response, _

_Lucia pleadingly explained, _"_You and Callie live the lives you've chosen. You've pursued education and careers of your choice. You chose your spouse. Despite my misgivings and my disapproval, Calliope still married you...You've had children, your biological children. When you wanted more, you defied Mother Nature, using a surrogate.'_

_It was then Lucia shared the truth, "You and Calliope live a life I envy."_

_"You envy us? I thought you detested our sinful ways?"_ _Arizona caustically challenged. Exactly what kind of head game was her mother-in-law playing?_

_"That's true, I've been...unsupportive," Lucia concurred._

"_Unsupportive? You've been cruel. What kind of mother treats her daughter like you've treated Calliope? Me, I'm nothing in your eyes, but Calliope, she is your own flesh and blood. Our daughters, you're making them pay for what you see as the sins of their mothers."_ _It took every ounce of control for Arizona not to explode further. The years of bitterness and resentment she held toward Lucia seeped from her pores. She was at work and she was trying her best not to let her emotions override her professionalism. Arizona was suddenly glad she was in the empty cafeteria, worried of what she might say or do next._

_Lucia's eyes welled at the accusations. They were painful truths. _"_You're right. My behavior has been abominable. I'm sorry. I've been resentful of your choices and your strength. I never stood up to my parents the way Calliope stood up to us."_

_Arizona realized it was she who now had the upper hand, and she greedily took it, crossly demanding, "What does this mean? Are you telling me this to justify your behavior?" _

"_What, no!" Lucia crowed, denying the allegation. The older woman's eyes pooled with tears as she spoke, "I am certainly destined for Hell. As I look back, I doubt confession can even wipe my slate clean. I have lived a life listening to the Church's words, but never truly hearing God's. Things need to change."_

_Arizona stood to leave. She had enough, firmly stating,_ "_That's not happening. I am a lesbian and I'm married to your daughter, whom I love dearly. I'm not changing. We're not changing,"_ _Arizona vowed._

_In a small voice, Lucia clarified,_ _"I didn't mean you."_

_Arizona stared long and hard at her mother-in-law._ _"Are you saying all of a sudden you're good with us and our marriage, with our daughters, because, it sounds that way?"_

_"Arizona, honestly, I don't get it. I don't understand two women or two men for that matter, falling in love and marrying. But I also don't understand why the earth revolves around the sun or that beyond our universe there is something more. I believe in God, though I have never seen Him, but I trust He is there. There are many things I don't understand, yet accept. What I do understand is love. You love my daughter and she loves you. I've watched you both parent two beautiful girls, who despite my behavior, still love me. It took a tragic accident to make me understand that my life is better, it is fuller and happier with you in it. What I'm asking for is another opportunity to be part of your lives."_

_Still bitter, Arizona acerbically replied,_ "_You're not asking for a second chance, you're asking for a hundredth chance. Do you realize how long you've had to make this right, like...millions of minutes to say this, thousands of opportunities to pick up the phone and now that I have finally given up, you are asking me to reconsider? When did this epiphany appear?" _

_"Truthfully, when I woke up from surgery. You weren't there and my first reaction was I needed you. I actually needed you. Then, I remembered. With each memory, it became harder to seek you out because...because it was cracking the very foundation of who I was._

_Arizona shook her head, not clear on what the older woman was getting at._ _"I don't understand_."

_"I was raised in a religion where one is taught to be obedient to God, to parents and to authority. That marriage was between a man and a woman, and sexual relations outside marriage was wrong. The price for not following the rules of the Church was an eternity in Hell, complete with terrifying fire and brimstone. My parents raised me with the fear of God and instilling in me an endless supply of Catholic guilt. I was forbidden to question authority. When I woke up after that surgery, nothing made sense. I questioned everything."_

"_Why didn't you say something sooner, when we were all in Colorado? Three months, Lucia. It's been over three months," Arizona barked, still not clear on what sparked Lucia's revelation._

_Lucia remained teary, "My foundation didn't just crack. It crumbled. For sixty-five years, I believed one thing, never understanding I had choices or a voice. Now, I'm not sure how much of what I've done is right. To accept I have lived my life based on falsehoods, to realize I have lived in the wrong and wronged others in doing so...I mean look how I treated my own daughter. Well, coming to terms with it has been devastating. When I look in the mirror, I don't like who I see. There are mistakes I will never be able to right. Honestly, getting up and facing the world is hard, some days it's impossible."_

_"I'm not sure if I can do what you're asking. I'll need to speak with Calliope," Arizona indecisively replied, preparing to make her get-a-way._

_Lucia, seeing all she had prayed for disappearing before her very eyes, yelped in desperation, _"_You promised. Arizona, you said you would stay as involved as I want you to be. I'm saying I want you to be! Furthermore, I'm not asking Calliope, I'm asking you. I've wronged both of you, but I know my Calliope and she will forgive me eventually. But you, Arizona, you have no obligation to me. I lost the right to ask anything of you years ago."_

_Arizona contemplated the unexpected request from her mother-in-law._ _"I did promise, but I can't keep being on the losing end of this relationship, it keeps happening. I'm gay and you're homophobic. Are you saying you're not now? In three months, suddenly you're a different person? I'm sorry, but I'm skeptical,"_ _Arizona caustically replied._

_Lucia's tone changed. Her frustration was clear, and her desperation turned to anger, anger at herself_. _"Arizona, as much as you hate to admit it, you and I are not that different."_

_Arizona's eyes bore deeply into the older woman at the damning insinuation. "No. Don't you dare compare me to you. Never..." she disdainfully retorted._

_Lucia sadly smiled, "Life has been rather unfair to both of us. We both planned on different things, different dreams, different outcomes. We were both forced to manage the cards we were dealt. It made us bitter, angry women - hurting those we loved most, wouldn't you say?"_

_Arizona pondered Lucia's words, ready to lash out angrily that she threw her amputation, her affair, her nasty behavior in her face. Then she dropped her head in shame. Lucia was right, they were sadly similar. Arizona nodded her head, unable to find the right words to say and unable to dispute Lucia's._

_Lucia continued to speak, "You of all people know what it is like to yearn for forgiveness. I know exactly what I am asking of you and I know how difficult it is to grant my request. I am asking you, despite the horrible hurt I have inflicted, to allow me back into your life. We both know Calliope always finds it in her heart to forgive. What I am asking is between you and me."_

_Here was the scorned counseling the adulteress. There was some irony to the conversation. Her mother-in-law suddenly didn't seem so awful. Carlos asked forgiveness from Lucia years ago, and her in-laws' love was not nearly as strong as hers and Callie's at that time. Arizona gazed at the older woman, seeking any hint of insincerity. "You need to sure about this, positively sure, because this is it. This has to be my last change of heart,_" _the younger woman stated._

_"I am,"_ _Lucia confirmed._

_Arizona reiterated,_ _"I can go into your home, and hug and kiss my wife in front of you, just as Aria and Miguel do? I can visit your home and sleep in the same bed as my wife? I can be introduced to your friends and family as Calliope's wife and your daughter-in-law? Lucia, I just want to be treated as a human being, treated just like everyone else. You haven't done that and I'm not confident you can."_

_Sensing a crack in Arizona's resolve, a grin crept on to Lucia's face,_ "_Change is hard, but not impossible."_

_"Well, let's take it day by day,"_ _Arizona warily decided. Suddenly, Arizona's pager went off._ "_I need to go."_

_Lucia stood and Arizona extended her hand, but Lucia offered two. It took a second, but Arizona stepped forward into the embrace, Lucia sported a relieved smile seen by no one. As Arizona allowed her mother-in-law to wrap her arms around her, she relaxed and reciprocated the gesture. The hug was familiar and comfortable. _

_"I haven't melted or been liquefied and you're still intact," Lucia teased. "Thank you. Arizona, if...if you could keep some of the details between us?_ _I'm not ready to tell Calliope or Carlos the whole story quite yet. I'll need a bit of therapy before I tackle that. The truth will hurt them deeply. When they learn that so much of what I became was born from resentment and anger of those I love most,...I've hurt enough people; I don't want any misunderstandings to cause more heartache. I can't change the past," Lucia sadly noted._

_Arizona's pager interrupted again, "I need to go." She walked out of the cafeteria, grabbing a muffin and some fruit on her way, intentionally leaving Lucia's final request unanswered. She wasn't sure how she would manage that plea. Some of those truths would hurt Callie; she wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't something she needed to decide at the moment, a child needed her and that took precedent_.

Callie realized Arizona had drifted off to her own world. She gently elbowed the blonde, bringing her back to the present, "Hey, don't zone out yet. Just share one or two things you talked about. I'm just curious where my mother's head is at."

Arizona earnestly shared, "Your mother wants to be part of our lives and hopes we will be part of hers."

Callie's eyes went wide with shock. "All of us, like you and our daughters, too?"

Arizona sleepily smiled, "She does. She apologized...and I accepted her apology."

"Really? Arizona, we're talking about Lucia the leopard. Remember? We've talked about this. I don't think this is a good idea."

Arizona shared, "Let's just say I believe in second chances, or in your mother's case, a gazillion chances. She was brought up in different times. It's taken her some time to get up to speed. She might be there now."

"Ya think? It's taken her sixty-five years," Callie bitterly replied. Callie was certain her mother would break her heart once again.

Arizona remained tender-hearted. "Callie, she's your mother. The bottom line is I don't ever want something to come between me and the girls that is insurmountable. Your mother has missed the last eight years of our lives. I don't want to miss even eight seconds of our daughters' lives. What are we telling our girls if we don't at least give it a try? I think we should see how it works out. I left it we would take it one day at a time."

Callie understood what she meant by second chances. It was a decision she never regretted. "It's your call and I'm willing to try if you are, but I still think it's a doomed relationship."

"Callie, you're right, your mother might disappoint us again. I can live with that. What I can't live with is disappointing you or our girls. Shutting your mother out of our lives without another chance, I'd be doing just that. We've been so conditioned to having life change on a dime in a bad way; we've forgotten that good happens spontaneously, too."

Callie stared at Arizona, unsure she had any energy left for her mother. Her mother was high maintenance and it left Callie spent. Shaking her head in disbelief, "Arizona I don't kn-"

Arizona smirked at her badass wife fumble with change and possibility. "-I seem to remember a spontaneous moment which turned out very fortuitous." Before she allowed Callie a chance to answer, she turned her head, recreating the kiss. "It's not a dirty bar bathroom, but we can improvise," she offered with raised eyebrows and seductive smile.

"I'm all for improvising," Callie agreed, leaning forward to return the kiss. "Can we table the leopard thing for now and revisit fortuitous moments?"

Callie's question didn't produce the response she hoped for, unsurprisingly. All that she heard was a sleepy "Hmmm." Arizona curled up, draping her arm over Callie. Seconds later, light snoring echoed about. It was a favorite bedroom sound, though not Callie's absolute favorite, but close.

Callie pondered the weekend as she lowered the two of them to the pillows, Arizona's arm securely planted around her waist. She only needed Arizona and her daughters in her life. Arizona's knew that. Callie couldn't help but love her wife just a bit more for generously allowing her mother back into their family. How things would pan out with her mother was a crap shoot. While her whole life had been a series of tradeoffs with her parents, tonight, it was a win-win. Closing her eyes and pulling Arizona in even closer, she decided she'd gladly take it because who knew what tomorrow held, but with Arizona by her side she wasn't worried one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue - 15 years later**

* * *

It was a drizzly Wednesday night. An unshakable chill settled through the quiet house. Phoebe decided to forgo her usual reality show, instead holing up in her bedroom. She was snubbing her mothers and made herself scarce immediately following dinner after she successfully added heartburn to the meal when she fueled a heated discussion.

A forty-eight hour movie marathon of fantasy classics from _Night of The Living Dead_ to _Harry Potter_ was playing in town. Phoebe was going with her friends, until her mothers squashed her plans. "I've had my ticket for a month. Everyone's going. You said I could go!" the teen yelled.

"Phoebe, we said you could go before you were grounded. Last weekend changed everything," Callie calmly pointed out.

"Why do you two make such a big deal out of everything? Zoe and I weren't at a party. We just got lost coming back from Allie's house," the teen huffed. That was Phoebe's story and she was sticking to it.

Arizona chimed in, "It was two in the morning. You never called. We give you a cell phone so we know you are safe. You never called!"

If steam could escape through Phoebe's ears, the teen would be shrouded in vapor. "I told you, my cell phone died. I couldn't call you."

Finding the escalating drama extremely stressful, Callie distanced herself by rinsing the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher, keeping her back to the argument. Hearing Phoebe's lame excuse again drew her right back into the eye of the storm, her fears bursting from her mouth, "We thought you were hurt or even dead. It was two a.m. Phoebe!" Last Saturday night or really Sunday morning was a nightmare for the mothers. They wildly paced, even calling Zoe's parents, who were just as worried having heard nothing from the two girls either and then Allie's folks, who hadn't seen the two for hours. "Do you know how scared we were?" Callie shared, her eyes teary with the memory.

"So you're grounding me because I scared you. That's bullsh—"

"—Don't!" Arizona commanded. "The primarily function of the cell phone _**we**_ gave you, believe it or not, is as a communication device with us, not so you can message your friends or go on Facebook or Twitter. We've warned you a hundred times to make sure you have enough battery when you go out. We expect you to be accessible. You didn't keep your phone charged. That's your responsibility, not ours. You made a bad choice. Being grounded is the consequence. I'm sorry."

"This sucks!" Phoebe exclaimed before storming off to her room.

Callie watched her youngest daughter disappear down the dark hall. "Do you think we are being too hard on her? Maybe we can ground her next weekend," Callie suggested. "We did say she could go. The movie thing is a big deal; it's sold out."

"Really, Callie? She's going to be out there, driving on her own in just a couple weeks and then what? You thought she was dead. For thirty minutes you managed to convince me of that, too. I can't go through that again. She was totally irresponsible and we're still not sure what the true story is. I'm certain she took a few years off my life because of worrying. What has she learned from this if we only ground her when it's convenient for her?" Arizona barked, now frustrated with her wife as well.

Callie's shoulders drooped in defeat. She walked over to the sliding glass door, arms crossed and stared at the darkening sky and falling rain. Arizona was right, of course. Deep down Callie knew that. It didn't change the fact that in matter of minutes Callie upset two people whom she loved dearly and now both were disappointed in her.

After all these years, Arizona already knew what was running through Callie's head. The culprit was Callie's big heart and she loved that forgiving heart. "Calliope." Arizona stood behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her and burying her nose in Callie's lavender scented hair, "Why don't we call it a night and go to bed?" she suggested. Both women agreed it was the perfect evening to turn in extra early, in search of some uncomplicated, cozy togetherness.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sitting up, propped against the headboard, Arizona was reading her way through a stack of medical periodicals piled on the nightstand. They were the less intriguing ones she managed to avoid all summer. Considering it was now late October, stalling was no longer an option, especially as a department head. She needed to stay abreast of all the fetal and pediatric news, no matter how trivial. As she perused an article on chewable vitamins, an elbow pressed into her side. Arizona looked right, and couldn't help but smile. Over the course of evening, Callie ended up slightly turned with her back pressed flush against Arizona's shoulder, knees bent and her heels dug into the mattress. Callie unwittingly inched both of them across the king size bed, toward the edge. Observing her wife's body shudder as white knuckled fingers turned the page, it was clear that Callie was captivated by the spine-chilling book. Arizona's thigh even served as a stress ball, with Callie unconsciously grabbing the flesh when ghastly events ambushed her.

Arizona shook her head in playful dismay as the vice-like grasp loosened. She could not understand the addiction Callie had to these types of books. Why would anyone subject herself to such anguish? Callie only read her scary novels on the nights Arizona was home, opting for the more tame variety of romance best-sellers on her nights alone. Based on the residual throbbing in her thigh, accentuated by the evening's dreary weather, Arizona wondered if Callie's nightmares might be joining them tonight, making it a threesome. Arizona was truly unfazed by this all too familiar arrangement, reveling in her role as protector against the scary, albeit fictional, villains.

When the landline rang, Callie didn't even flinch, leaving Arizona to maneuver over her to answer it. "Hello." Arizona listened to her eldest daughter speak, finally replying, "I'm sure Abuela will be fine with it Sof, but don't procrastinate in asking her," she advised.

_**"I'll call Abuela tomorrow. I promise. I just wanted to check with you first. I'm so glad we're going to Abuelo and Abuela's for Thanksgiving again. It's been super cold in Boston already. We could both use some warm Miami sun. And I can't wait for you and Mom to finally meet James; it's time he was introduced to the family. Plus, I promised Maya I'd bring him."**_

Arizona smiled, happy the two cousins remained so close over the years. She continued speaking with Sofia on the phone, "Just call Abuela and ask. It's going to be a full house. You do remember Grammy and Grampy are going to be there as well? I'm not sure who else Abuela invited from the Torres clan. There may not be a room for him."

**"It won't be a problem. He'll just stay with me, in my room." **

"Your room? _Seriously_, _Sofia_? What about Phoebe?" Arizona questioned in annoyance. The two girls always shared a bedroom on their visits, even when there was plenty of space. With Sofia attending school across the country, it allowed for sisterly bonding.

_**"It's a freakin' mansion, there's always room. Or maybe she can stay with Tia Aria."**_

_An exasperated sigh escaped from Arizona's mouth into handset._

_"__**What? Phoebe won't mind. She likes staying there."**_

Arizona firmly explained, "First of all, we are not shipping Phoebe off so you can sleep with your boyfriend." Arizona could already anticipate Phoebe's hurt as her elder sister cast her aside, preferring the company of her current love interest.

Phoebe adored her older sister. The six year difference in age meant Phoebe was historically the tagalong. Even more frustrating was Sofia and Maya matched up age-wise; the two were as close as sisters. As a result, Phoebe was often left out, labelled the annoying little sibling and frequently jilted. Fortunately, Phoebe was the apple of Lucia's eye. The older woman adored the youngster. The feeling was mutual, with the girl reveling in her grandmother's love. The connection between the two, born in a Colorado hospital room fifteen years ago, remained strong to this day. No one complained how Lucia spoiled the youngest Torres grandchild, but not even Abuela's extra attention could offset Phoebe's frustration with being cast aside by her sister and cousin. Phoebe had no one, per se. Aria's boys were older and only a year apart. Sofia and Maya were thick as thieves, shunning her when she was little. Now a teenager, Phoebe's immaturity lessened and the age difference between the sisters was insignificant. During the last few years, the two grew closer.

Ousting Phoebe for James certainly raised Arizona's suspicions. If the boy wasn't living with Sofia, he certainly spent an awful lot of time at her place. Arizona's intuition, enhanced by past conversations, said James was essentially living with Sofia. She suspected Sofia didn't want to share that tidbit quite yet and Arizona wasn't about to broach the topic over the phone. It explained Sofia's eagerness to have him meet and be accepted by the family, especially her parents - the parents who were paying for her apartment, hoping to avoid him being deemed a freeloader.

Sofia's desired sleeping arrangements for Miami just didn't work for her mother, leaving Arizona to continue her rant, "Secondly, a couple months is hardly_ 'a while'_ and I don't want to get into your relationship status right now." Seriously, the last thing she wanted after her long, challenging day was another mother-daughter battle. "Thirdly, James is an unknown to us and to Abuela. We know nothing about him. You and James will be in separate bedrooms regardless of what you do in Boston," she declared.

_**"Seriously, Mama. What century are you people in? Not to mention I'm an adult. I'm 23 years old. Who I sleep with is my decision to make, not yours."**_

"It's not up for discussion, Sofia," Arizona crossly replied, unwilling to debate any longer. Arizona's ire drew Callie's attention. "It's Abuelo and Abuela's home, not a hotel! Mom and I expect you to respect their rules. This is one situation where Abuelo will not kowtow to you like he normally does. We _will_ respect Abuelo and Abuela's wishes." Callie turned her head, arching her eyebrows, giving Arizona an _'I'm impressed'_ look upon hearing the comment. Closing her book, Callie found the conversation Arizona was having with their daughter much more intriguing than her novel and continued to listen.

Sofia's moans and groans only encouraged her mother to spew further. "You're not married. If you two came here, you would be in separate rooms as well," Arizona pointed out. "We've never met James and how long have you've been dating, a few months?"

Callie couldn't help but snicker as Arizona fought that battle. It was really a question of interpretation. Callie was aware that Sofia, like many kids today, believed dating a few months was an eternity. Yet, she knew in Arizona's mind a few months were merely a drop in the bucket. Callie supported her wife. She certainly didn't want every Tom, Dick and Harry dating Sofia to share a bed with their daughter, and definitely not in their house. Callie had no misconceptions; she assumed Sofia and this James spent many a night together, if not most nights. But Arizona was right, it wouldn't happen under their roof just yet.

Irked by what she saw as nonsensical rules of archaic generations, Sofia spitefully responded, **"**_**Everyone you brought home in college slept in a separate room...Silly me, you didn't bring anyone home, so of course you wouldn't understand."**_

Her mother just didn't understand. Sofia gathered from the stories her grandmother shared over time that Arizona did not visit home frequently during her school years and according to her grandmother, her mama didn't have many romantic interests during that time. Arizona dutifully made a brief appearance for major holidays, always alone and quickly returned to school so she could study away, according to her grandmother.

Sofia's comments, disparaging her mother's love life, were a low blow. Arizona knew Sofia, like Callie, had a tendency to blurt, especially when she felt she was treated unfairly. Arizona also knew her daughter did not mean anything spiteful by her words; she was just seeking a reaction. But Arizona wasn't going to let it slide, firmly replying, "Sofia, if you're going to be rude, then I'm ending this phone call.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Arizona wasn't sure whether she would hear a click in a second or two.

"**I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really excited for James to come with me and with everyone there, we are never going to getting any alone time and it's just silly. Where do you think he sleeps here? You are so old fashioned."**

Arizona shook her head and smirked, she definitely wasn't old fashioned. She considered herself more of a trailblazer. As a lifelong lesbian, she didn't flaunt her sexuality, but she didn't lie about it or hide it, either. When many of her friends stayed in the closet, she chose not to. The _no-sleeping-together-under-my-roof _edict was definitely a motherhood hang-up. It never fazed Arizona whom she shared a bed with during the casual dating days of her youth, the days when she was more of a player. Presently, it was a case of_ 'do as I say, not as I did',_ which, of course, made Arizona a hypocrite.

She wanted her daughter to understand that sharing a bed needed to be more than just sex. She looked about her own bedroom. This place evolved to a haven that was safe, fun, cozy and especially sensual for her and Callie. It was their port in a storm, a private place to recharge, regroup, and reconnect. It was their refuge where good times and bad were shared. Their bedroom was so much more than a mattress and pillows.

Arizona reached over and grabbed Callie's hand, lovingly squeezing it as she spoke to her daughter. "If James is as wonderful as you say he is, you'll have the rest of your lives for _'alone time'_," Arizona sternly counseled. "I can tell you Abuelo certainly didn't allow Mom's boyfriends in her bedroom."

**"Nice try, Mama. Why would they need to use the bedroom when they had a pool house? Tia Aria told me all about it."**

"The pool house, huh?..." Arizona turned to her wife, wondering why no one told her about the pool house.

Callie's eyes went wide as she saw Arizona's interrogating look. Sheepishly, Callie looked down at their intertwined fingers. Bringing their hands to her lips, she kissed Arizona's knuckles. She couldn't wait to find out what Sofia specifically said to elicit Arizona's reaction. Her best guess was what happened in the pool house, apparently didn't stay in the pool house. It went without saying, her father absolutely never allowed male suitors in her bedroom. Period. Callie totally respected her father's wishes. The pool house was a more discreet location anyhow. The sisters made a pact years ago to take that secret to the grave. Aria was in so much trouble.

Sofia was all grown up; neither mother was ready for that, both struggling to embrace this new reality. Of course, both women had memories of their own promiscuous younger years, hoping their daughter wasn't following in those particular - and sometimes irresponsible - footsteps. The conversation suddenly triggered Callie's mind to some of the less reputable details of her single days. Of course, she thought of Mark. She missed him dearly. She always would. She often wondered what would her life and her family would be like had he not died. They fortunately were able to evolve beyond the friends with benefit stage of their relationship, with Mark remaining her best friend until his untimely death. The three of them, she, Mark and Arizona, reached a place of mutual enjoyment, creating a unique family unit. No small feat after her night of feasting on sorbet. The memory prompted her to anxiously mouth to Arizona, "Remind her about precautions...Safe sex."

Arizona furrowed her brows, mouthing back, "Why me? It's always me."

Callie tilted her head, in a you-know-why manner, "Please," she whispered.

Entranced by the big, brown, doe-eyes, Arizona nodded, mouthing, "Fine," while Sofia rambled on.

"Listen Sof, before I hang up, just because you feel you are in a committed relationship, I want to remind you the importance of still practicing —"

**"—Oh my god, tell me you aren't really doing the safe sex speech again? All this talk about separate bedrooms and you want to talk about condoms and birth control, too! Mom is so much cooler about this - she never feels the need to have 'the talk'. For you, it's like an annual conversation. I thought you trusted me?...Listen, I've got to go. I have an early class tomorrow." **

A dispirited sigh asserted itself through the earpiece**. **Hearing it left Arizona disheartened and speechless.

**"I'll let you know when I talk to Abuela. Love you. Tell Mom I love her, too. Night."**

Arizona croaked, "Goodnight Sofia. We love you….and we do trust you." She ended the call, placing the handset on the nightstand, biting her lip and not saying a word.

Callie impatiently asked, "So, she's all good?"

Shaking her head in frustration, Arizona finally answered, "Calliope - that was absolutely the last time I have _that_ conversation with her. If it's so damn important to you, you talk to her! She's a smart kid - she's our kid. We raised her with good judgement. We both know she's no virgin, but we, or rather I had that conversation with her in junior high, in high school, in college and now in med school. She gets it! You need to get that she gets it."

Callie dejectedly responded, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But Arizona, how can I be the one to remind her that she needs to be vigilant? She was a mistake." The moment the words left her mouth, Callie's eyes pooled with tears as she tried to correct her ill-chosen phrasing.

"No, no! I didn't mean that," Callie quickly lamented. "I love Sofia so much. I just want her to be free to do what she wants. She's just starting med school. Becoming a doctor is her plan, but shit happens. I was over thirty years old, and neglected to use a condom. I gambled. How can I be the one to have that conversation with her? I'm too ashamed to even bring it up; worried I'll send the wrong message. It's not just that," Callie rambled. "Both of us were rather...cavalier about sex. We've had more sexual partners than we want to admit to each other, never mind to our daughters...and I don't want to get into that. It doesn't matter now."

Arizona wrapped her arms around a dejected Callie, pulling her toward her, so Callie's head rested on her chest. "I understand," Arizona said assuredly. "I know you love Sofia with everything you have. You did gamble, but you won. She wasn't planned, but she's perfect and we love her so much. I always figured she was meant to be, perhaps subconsciously you were ready to be a mother; we both were. It wasn't all on you, either. Mark was a grown, educated man, a doctor. Considering his prolific womanizing, Mark should have had a horde of condoms on hand. It's not like you and I had use for one. Seriously, Sofia has a plan; her future is important to her. If she has a question, she'll ask us. We've always been very open with her and her with us. She knows we love her unconditionally."

Stillness embraced both women as each pondered Arizona's words. Callie broke the silence, questioning as she nestled closer, "James, huh? I'm not sure how smart he is. He wants his first time meeting the family to be over Thanksgiving, the one holiday that both sets of grandparents will be attending, along with a slew of other relatives. I have to question his judgement."

Arizona chuckled at the assessment. "I think it's noble that he's willing to meet all of us. Maybe he's so smitten, he figured why not. This is the first person Sofia has wanted us to meet since high school; he must be special."

Callie smiled. "Sofia knows that between your mother and my mother, and Aria for that matter, she'll have enough support in her corner to win you over and both our dads," Callie analyzed. "I bet those three will be talking wedding before the weekend is out. Sofia is clearly head over heels with this guy."

Arizona looked down at Callie, whose head was still resting on her chest. As she stroked her wife's hair, Arizona asked, "So even with his questionable judgement, you've already approved, without even meeting him?"

Callie pondered the allegation a moment, defensively answering, "I haven't approved him. Historically, you were a lot tougher on Sofia's boyfriends than I was. I'm just going to follow your lead. You have great instincts. You picked me, didn't you?" Callie happily jested.

"I did pick you. How could I not? Gorgeous, smart, funny, sexy, you are still all that. Sofia is blessed with her mother's brilliance and good looks," Arizona proudly confirmed. "Of course I stepped up then. Those were hormonal high school boys. I needed to make sure they were thinking with their brain and not, you know...I had no issue being the bad cop. Let's trust Sofia's good sense on this one. I'm sure James will pass muster. The Colon—"

Envisioning her father-in-law meeting James for the first time caused Callie to suddenly tattle, "—He's got a pony tail."

Arizona scrunched her nose, "James?..." Mulling the comment momentarily, she stared down at her wife. "So, Calliope, you've been creeping on him," Arizona accused.

Callie sat up, guiltily stuttering, "I'm not...not really." Arizona gazed directly at her wife, eyebrows raised, head tilted, daring her to continue this fib.

Callie confessed, "'Okay, I've been checking him out a bit, through Facebook and Twitter. He's seems nice enough, but he's a musician, a rather handsome saxophone player. He has quite the following on Twitter. How's that even going to work, a musician's lifestyle? Talk about crazy hours, different locations and never having a steady paycheck. I do have my doubts about this relationship. What about med school? Sofia needs to be focusing on her studies, not on her love life. I hope he's not taking advantage of her."

"I'm certain James does not want to be defined by his hair or his occupation any more than I want to be defined by my leg. Calliope, no judging - at least until we meet him. If they are happy together, then that's what matters." Arizona reminded her wife, "After our history with your mother, we've always said that we wouldn't interfere. If we do, it will only push Sofia away from us. It's hard enough with her being three thousand miles away. Not everyone is a gold digger, either. I certainly wasn't after your money. Let's give him a chance. I think your dad and the Colonel will figure him out pretty fast if he's a phony."

Shamefaced, Callie nodded, embarrassed by her small-minded thinking. "You're right. I just don't want her to get hurt or for it to be complicated."

Callie considered the past fifteen years as she spoke, remembering how her mother's strong-willed nature reared its head often enough. At least it was no longer in regards to her marriage; that hurdle was long cleared. Aria suffered through her mother's tattoo rants when young Carlos decorated his neck with a visibly graphic design. Callie couldn't help but enjoy for once being a spectator rather than the recipient of her mother's diatribe. Fortunately, Sofia took her cue from the fallout, choosing a discreet symbol tucked away on her ankle.

Most recently, it was Phoebe's piercings that provoked Lucia. Her grandmother overlooked her beloved granddaughter's studded ears. They were less conspicuous depending on how she wore her hair. The nose, eyebrow and bellybutton rings made absolutely no sense to Lucia. What kind of parents allows a daughter to puncture her body willy-nilly, Lucia challenged. Callie didn't bother to mention she and Arizona drew the line at the tongue stud. In an effort to keep Lucia's tirades at bay, Callie pleaded with Phoebe to pass on the controversial jewelry while in her grandmother's company, or at least opt for subtlety. Phoebe was insulted by the request. Her mother didn't even need to ask. Phoebe knew how much her grandmother adored her and she loved her abuela. Even so, Callie worried. She considered Phoebe's present state of annoyance with them, suspecting Phoebe's would be striving for shock value for the time being. Callie prayed the current clash would run its course before Thanksgiving.

Arizona contended, "We can't protect Sofia or Phoebe from everything. They need to figure out life by themselves, we can't do it for them."

Callie nodded, conceding, "I know. I always vowed I wouldn't be like my mother or the early version of her and look at me trying to commandeer our daughter's love life. But it's hard to hold back and not to jump in and protect our girls from making bad choices. You do remember the tongue piercing debacle, don't you?"

Arizona's eyes went wide; resolutely declaring, "Calliope, never mind the possibility of chipped teeth; we spent a lot of money on Phoebe's dental work! A tongue stud can be a health hazard. We had to step in." Arizona grumbled, "Phoebe may be the death of us. She's not exactly making great decisions lately."

"I know. Since dinner, I've been popping Tums like they were candy," Callie replied, completely disregarding the fact the book she was reading had made her edgy all evening.

"Sofia had her moments, too. Phoebe will figure it out. She'll just make us crazy until she gets there," Arizona conceded.

"You're right. Well, regardless of how nice James is, there's no way my mother is going to let them share a room, even if they are living together. She barely _**let us**_ share a room and we were married with a child."

Arizona's eyes popped open at the memory. "Your mother was brutal back then. Thank God she's mostly a different person these days. It's awesome for all of us to spend Thanksgiving together. It seems so normal now. When we were first married, it seemed impossible."

"We've all come a long way," Callie acknowledged. Her mother underwent a slow metamorphosis after their dinner at the Space Needle. Unlike the woman with the dramatic bout of amnesia who was instantly clingy and agreeable for a few days and poof, she vanished. This new Lucia was more like a bottle of fine red wine, needing time to mature and develop to a point where she was appreciated by those around her.

Arizona concurred with dramatic flair, "It's gotten _**much**_ easier." _She couldn't help but be reminded of the __medical conference in San Francisco occurring a few months __after the family flew to Miami. Arizona agreed to give family get-togethers another go and the result was __Callie and Arizona walking on eggshells as Lucia struggled embracing her new outlook__. _

_With her medical lectures finished, Arizona was anxious to leave the posh Fairmont Hotel and return home, __where her daughters were eagerly waiting for her return so decorating for Halloween could begin.__ Briefcase in hand, her pocketbook slung over her shoulder and pulling her suitcase behind, her path was on a collision course with a group of men and women consumed in lively conversation and oblivious to her presence. Arizona dodged to the side, but not before familiar eyes collided. Lucia Torres was suddenly standing in front of her. _

"_Arizona," the older woman gasped. "What are you doing here?" Arizona explained the medical conference and asked the same question. "These….these are my colleagues. We are meeting clients," Lucia sputtered. _

_Three onlookers stared at the two, confused by the awkward verbal exchange. Lucia realized her social faux-pas and quickly moved to make introductions. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She is the head of Fetal and Pediatric Medicine at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle. Arizona, __I would like you to meet __Mary Smith, Neal Mayfair and Paul Gerard," pointing to each one as she announced the name. Hands were shaken, and formal pleasantries shared._

_Callie was right. The only thought crossing Arizona's mind __at the moment __was a leopard doesn't change its spots. Clearly, Lucia was embarrassed by Arizona's place in her life and Lucia was never going to get past that. "Nice to meet all of you, but I need to get going. My taxi is waiting." Arizona turned around and headed for the hotel exit._

_Just as Arizona was about to step foot in the revolving door, a voice bellowed, "Arizona!" momentarily quelling all lobby conversation. Lucia walked toward the blonde, with her entourage in tow. "Wait." She quickly added, "Please." _

_In light of the hubbub, Arizona had no choice but to step to the side. As Lucia drew near, the older woman said in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry." Turning to her three colleagues, Lucia declared, "This impressive young woman is also my daughter-in-law." Looking at the woman to her right, Lucia explained, "Mary, it was her daughter, Sofia, who made the pretty Valentine hanging in my office you were admiring."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Arizona. We've only had the pleasure of meeting Aria." Mary remarked, "I didn't realize you also had a son, Lucia." _

_Lucia smiled, placing her arm around Arizona's waist, "I don't. Arizona is married to my daughter, Calliope." Silence swept through the group as they digested this piece of breaking news. It took only seconds for a warm reception and __a__n aura __of __acceptance to follow as Lucia's co-workers greeted Arizona once again, but this time with more familiarity. _

"_Arizona, would you mind if I flew to Seattle this weekend? I won't inconvenience you. I'll just stay in a hotel. We are finishing up here on Friday and I'm already in your neck of the woods. I'd love to see the girls, and Calliope...and you, of course." Arizona, rendered speechless by the last few minutes, merely nodded, so much for her leopard theory._

Callie nudged a distracted Arizona, "You have that funny look. What are you thinking about?"

Arizona smiled. "I'm remembering when your mother came for that visit, after we bumped into each other in San Francisco."

Callie snickered, "How about the time when she took you, Aria and me to lunch at the club?"

"Oh god, yes. Who was that old biddy? I thought Aria was going to flip out when the battle-ax rolled her eyes in disgust as your mother introduced me as her daughter-in-law," Arizona recalled.

Callie laughed, "Oh yes, the infamous Mrs. Alice Cabot, a narrow-minded blue blood, through and through, surrounded by her hens. My mother handled her just fine."

Arizona agreed, "That she did. I'll never forget." Arizona straightened up, impersonating Lucia:

"_Alice, __to quote__ Catherine the Great, 'If you can't be a good example, then you'll just have to be a horrible warning.' _

_ You, my dear, are exactly that, a horrible warning._

_Now if you'll excuse us, we are celebrating my daughter-in-law's birthday and our table is ready."_

Callie laughed, "Maybe Phoebe gets her feistiness from my mother. The two of them manage to push our buttons pretty effectively.

Smirking, Arizona disagreed, "Well, actually, it sounds like she takes after you. Your mother mentioned something about payback."

"When did you talk to my mother anyhow? My mother was out to lunch during my teenage years, literally. How would she even know?" Callie questioned, embarrassed by her mother's disclosure.

_The conversation reminded Callie of her own youth. It was like a switch was flipped once she became a teenager, going from reticent to rebellious in a few short months. Her mother's inattentiveness egged her on. Having observed Aria's high school years, Callie knew the nannies were not going to do anything but clean up her messes as long as she didn't push them too far. It wasn't until she was ready to graduate college that her parents' started paying attention, wondering when she was going to get on with her life. _

_Her escape to Africa, with the Peace Corps, allowed for a brief reprieve. It annoyed her parents that their pristine daughter would be venturing to a third world country where drinking water and toilets were a luxury. If she wanted to see Africa, her father presented a handful of other shorter, more sheltered service opportunities in that continent as a concession. Callie __rejected his offers__. She continued to __rebuff her father's suggestions __upon her return, entering medical school instead of business or law school. _

_Her father incredulously asked, "Don't you want this? This is all yours."_

"_Daddy, I don't want this. I want more. I want to be with people every day, not behind a desk or in a board room. I want the challenge of helping them and giving them a better life. I don't want to join a country club and golf my weekends away. I want family barbeques in the back yard, with swings, balls, and horseplay with my forever and my kids. And I don't want my children to be raised by nannies. I want them to be raised by me." _

_Carlos' face went slack. His daughter's last comments impaled him. After all he did for her, why didn't she __understand it was because he loved her so much and he wanted her nearby? __Deep down, he knew she wasn't destined for the family business. It was his wishful thinking that she __might__ join him. Calliope was a free spirit and there was no containing her. As much as he understood that, __it took time for him __to accept it. Carlos nodded, suddenly regretting he had not spent more time with his daughters in their youth, wishing he could have a do-over and knowing he couldn't. _

Oblivious to Callie's preoccupation, Arizona shrugged, continuing her chatter, "I guess your mom was paying better attention than you realized. I got the impression from her that the teenage Calliope Torres was rather impudent. You sounded a lot like Phoebe." Arizona looked at her wife with raised eyebrows that suggested Callie not even attempt to deny the allegation. "Your mother called me a couple days ago. She was just checking in about Thanksgiving, confirming my parents' food and beverage preferences. We had a nice chat."

Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Arizona called out.

A broody Phoebe entered. "Hey," Callie greeted. "Did you finish your paper?"

Their daughter nodded.

Arizona patted the bed. "Come sit." Phoebe hesitated, prompting Arizona to add, "Phoebe, I could really use a hug from you right now." A sullen Phoebe stared at her mother. She walked toward her parents and stopped at the foot of their bed.

Phoebe's eyes were moist, but the teen refused to yield to the tears welling within. With a raspy voice, she confessed, "We were talking. That's all. Zoe's got some stuff going on. She needed to talk to someone. Her parents aren't like you; she can't talk to them like I can talk to you. Zoe was a mess. We stopped at IHOP on our way home just talk privately for a bit. I didn't call because I knew I was supposed to go straight home, but Zoe really needed to talk to me. We lost track of time. Her phone ran out of battery even before we left Allie's. It was part of the drama. I let her use mine. I didn't realized she used almost all my battery until I tried to call you when I realized how late it was. My cell was dead...I'm sorry...I want you to be able to trust me."

Again, Arizona patted the space between her and Callie. Warmly smiling, she beckoned, "Come here." Arizona wasn't asking. The teen crawled to the middle of the bed, relieved her confession wasn't met with a stern lecture. "Thank you," Arizona responded as she lovingly wrapped an arm around Phoebe.

Callie, in the meantime, enveloped both daughter and wife in a big, playful, family hug, relieved Phoebe was making amends. She was quick to clarify, "We are so proud of you for telling us, but it doesn't change things." Callie needed to make it clear to Phoebe – she still backed her wife, regardless of how she felt personally.

The girl nodded. "I know. I overreacted at dinner. I'm sorry. I screwed up. I get it."

"It's hard being a good friend sometimes," Arizona acknowledged.

"You're telling me," Phoebe grumbled.

"In light of the new information, I think Mom and I will revisit your grounding. Maybe we can figure something out so you don't miss the whole marathon." Arizona wasn't sure who was more surprised, Callie or Phoebe. "Now get to bed, Little Miss," she firmly ordered, using the beloved childhood nickname she had for her daughters.

A genuine smile, the first either mother had seen in days, made its way to Phoebe's face. Exuberantly hugging both mothers, "You're the best!" she exclaimed as she crawled off the bed and walked out of the room, ecstatic by the unexpected turn of events.

Callie smugly replied, "We like to think so." Turning to Arizona, she accused, "You're getting soft in your old age."

"Didn't we just figure out she takes after you? I can't very well punish her for that. You turned out just fine," Arizona affirmed. "She wasn't being honest at first. That bothered me to no end. She's a good kid."

"Yeah, she is," Callie agreed. "That change in attitude allows me now to look forward to our trip to Miami in few weeks."

Arizona concurred wholeheartedly, "I'm so glad we're going early this year. I'm ready to trade this dreary weather for some sun, beach and you time. After tonight, I'm now confident our wild child will not drive your parents crazy while we're gone."

Callie laughed. "Phoebe has my mother wrapped around her pinky finger, which is no small feat. I mean how many holes are in her ears now and how did my mother's react? She gave her some diamond studs she didn't use any more. That blew my mind."

"Well, she wasn't as understanding with the nose ring," Arizona chuckled.

"My mother is not a total pushover. She can instill the fear of God in anyone, even Phoebe if necessary. It won't be a problem; Phoebe adores her abuela. We're only going to be gone four nights. The resort is just an hour's drive from my parents' house. It was nice my mother suggested we take a few days to ourselves before Thanksgiving. I'm sure she knows what she's getting into, she's watched Aria's kids before. It was so thoughtful of her to offer."

"Personally, I think there's an ulterior motive," Arizona divulged.

Confused, Callie questioned, "Which is...?"

Arizona seductively answered, "She wants us to get all our horniness out of our system before we sleep under her roof. She may have changed, but I suspect she's still a bit prudish when it comes to sex. You may have traumatized her last year."

Callie's face flushed, smiling like a fool. Arizona still made her heart flutter after twenty-three years of marriage. "Our '_horniness_'? I'll take that as a compliment Arizona Robbins that I've still got what it takes to turn you on after all these years," Callie gushed.

"It wouldn't hurt if you were a bit quieter this trip," Arizona admonished. "I'd rather not have your mother worriedly knocking on our bedroom door again asking if you're _'alright'_." Arizona shook her head, as she recalled the incident. "You just had to respond, _'I'm coming...'_

"I was talking to you. I didn't hear her knock. How was I to know my mother was stalking the halls at midnight?"

"Truthfully, the whole house probably heard you that night, Calliope. Then your mother proceeded to knock again, waiting patiently by the door, thinking you were actually coming to open it," Arizona recounted.

"Which I did..." Callie confirmed.

Arizona shook her head in dismay. "Right, opening the door for her to see your body wrapped in a bed sheet after we - finished. I've never been so mortified. Your mother turned red every time she looked at me for the rest of the trip. I couldn't look her in the eye. I think we need to abstain from sex at your parents' house this year."

"Arizona, you're overblowing the whole thing. I sincerely hope sex is not a foreign concept to my mother. I'd like to believe my parents still do it. It would be depressing to think what we have is going to fizzle by the time we're eighty. I refuse to accept our droopy boobs and saggy butts will be a turn off," Callie asserted. "I stand by my theory that my mother suggested we get away to make up for lost time. Now that she has finally retired, she has time to help us out. It used to be your mother who stayed with the kids when we went away. I think my mom feels she owes us something. Whatever the reason, I'm excited to get a few days away with you alone. After these crazy, few months, it will be good to recharge, take time for ourselves—"

Arizona yawned, interrupting her wife, "—Uh, can we finish analyzing your mother's motives in the morning? It's late and I need to sleep. I have another long day tomorrow. So much for an early night, you know how ugly I can be without my beauty sleep."

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty," Callie teased, turning off the lights. Intertwining her fingers with Arizona's, she kissed her wife, saying, "Love you."

Smiling as she gave Callie's hand a tender squeeze, Arizona snuggled closer, responding, "I love you, too, Calliope."

"And Arizona..."

"Hmmm," the sleepy blonde responded.

"They'll be no abstaining," Callie brazenly affirmed.

Arizona groaned, "Callie, what's it about your childhood home that brings out your mischievousness? You're stressing me out. I really need to sleep."

Callie smirked, "Arizona, relax. I have a plan."

"Fine," the irritated blonde squawked, "What is it?"

"Let's just say it involves you, me and the _pool house."_

* * *

**The End_  
_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who took the time to read, follow, review and message. I appreciate it! My heartfelt thanks to Cycworker, who generously took her time, reading the chapters in advance, often multiple times, thoughtfully commenting on areas which needed work.  
**


End file.
